The Freak Out Combustion Ramifications
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: When Sheldon leaves at the end of season 7, Amy makes some life changing decisions, how does Sheldon react?
1. Chapter 1

_**As usual I own none of the characters (unfortunately)**_

_**This will be based on the season finale, it won't be every scene, word for word exactly but I will put my own spin on it**_

Amy stared in shock as the door rattled when Sheldon slammed it after storming out at her suggestion of possible future living arrangements, deciding not to follow him and give him time to calm down, she set about tidying up and catching up on some work emails before driving over to Sheldon's apartment

"Hi guys" said Amy when Leonard opened the door

"Amy, what are you doing here? I thought Sheldon had gone to see you? Asked Leonard

"He had but he freaked out and then left, I assumed he was coming back here" replied Amy

"Well we have not heard from him" said Leonard shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah maybe he's gone to the Comic Book Store" suggested Penny

"This was three hours ago though, surely even Sheldon wouldn't spent that long there? Replied Amy coming into the apartment and sitting down in Sheldon's spot

"Well if he is upset he might" replied Penny as she and Leonard went back to their laptops

"What are you two doing? Asked Amy

"Wedding arrangements" replied Penny simply

"Need any help? Asked Amy

"No and could you leave? Replied Penny taking Amy's arm and guiding her to the door

"Right well I know where I am not wanted, tell Sheldon to call me when he comes back" replied Amy backing out of the door

Amy went home after searching Pasadena trying to look for Sheldon, she heard later on from Leonard and Penny that they had found Sheldon at the train station and not tried to stop him leaving, Amy had returned to 4a and beaten the hell out of Leonard with a cushion for not telling her and letting her see Sheldon

Over the next couple of days, trying not to think about Sheldon she busied herself with her work and made plans of her own and it was at the next get together at 4a that she was asked why she had stayed away and not contacted any of them

"It's too hard to come knowing Sheldon isn't here, I need to get on with my life as he is doing" replied Amy

"Well none of us have heard from him, he's adopted radio silence" started Leonard as his phone rang, he had a short conversation before passing the phone to Amy

"Its Sheldon" said Leonard

"Hi Sheldon" said Amy and listening to what he had to say, "Well thanks for letting me know and by the way you should probably check your emails, goodbye" said Amy cutting the call dead and leaving the friends staring at her in surprise

"Amy I thought you wanted to hear from Sheldon? Asked Bernadette

"I did but he won't tell us where he is or what he is doing, so doesn't deserve any of my time" replied Amy

"And what email have you sent him? Asked Penny suspiciously

"Relationship termination notice" replied Amy

"What!? Amy how can you do that to him, he needs you" exclaimed Penny

"Penny he doesn't need me, if he needed me then he would be here with me right now and he has made that very clear by staying away and also made as clear as day that I am part of the problems he is having" replied Amy

"This wont help Sheldon when he eventually comes back you know" added Leonard

"Well luckily I wont be here to witness it" replied Amy

"What does that mean? Asked Penny again

"When I was transferred to Caltech to work with Dr Gunderson, there was tentative plans that I would go and work with him in Sweden for a significant period of time, I applied for a visa and that has been granted, now is the perfect opportunity to go" replied Amy

"You're going to Sweden? Exclaimed Penny again

"That's what I said and on that note I need to go and finish packing"

"Amy you can't just up and leave, this isn't like you" said Bernadette trying to help

"But it's ok for Sheldon to do that, I need to think about me for once, I am setting Sheldon free to sort himself out, Penny you know that for yourself"

"What does that mean?

"You couldn't tell Leonard you loved him, so you let him go and now you are back together, engaged and stronger for it, Sheldon won't even tell me how he feels about me and I am too scared to ask"

"Maybe if you did ask you would find out? Asked Raj

"Doesn't matter anymore, tomorrow I am going to Sweden and I can start a new chapter of my life there" replied Amy

"Tomorrow? Amy how long are you going for? Asked Penny as Leonard's phone started to ring again

"If that is Sheldon then I don't want to talk to him, I have a two year Visa to work and live in Sweden" replied Amy jumping up and running out of the apartment

Penny ran after Amy and caught up with her just as Amy was getting into the car, Penny opened the passenger door and got in with her

"Amy do you really think running away is the best option?

"As I said upstairs, it's ok for Sheldon to do it but not me? You and Leonard were the ones that encouraged him to go for crying out loud, I need to do what is best for me and Sheldon isn't it"

"But what if he is what's right for you? Asked Penny

"Penny recently our relationship has been hard work, Sheldon has been snarky with me and freaks out at anything, I don't think we are right for each other anymore"

"But you two are perfect for each other" said Penny trying to help

"Used to be but perhaps in time we can be friends again but right now, he is doing his own thing and I am going to do mine, Penny I really have to go" said Amy leaning over and opening the passenger door and indicating for Penny to get out

"Amy please think about this, you will regret it" said Penny

"I have thought about it and right now we both need fresh starts, this isn't easy for me Penny, I really love Sheldon but I can't give myself to somebody who doesn't want the same things"

"You know I took him to a Physic?

"Yes Leonard told me"

"That might not have helped either" commented Penny

"Why, what did they say?

"That he should give himself to the relationship and everything will fall into place"

"Oh jees, no wonder he is freaking out, Penny how could you!

"I just thought it would help, Sheldon called it Malarkey and stormed out"

"He seems to be good at storming out lately" replied Amy wearily and on the verge of tears, Leonard came to the car with his phone and his hand covering the ear piece

"Amy you really need to talk to Sheldon, he is devastated and can't understand why you are doing this" said Leonard offering her the phone

"That makes two of us then, you two are not making this any easier for me, please Penny just get out of the car, otherwise I am driving off with you in any case" said Amy trying to gently push Penny out

"Let me come with you and help with the packing, Leonard can pick me up later" suggested Penny

"Sure, call me when you are done" replied Leonard

Amy didn't say a word to Penny on the way back to her apartment and Penny was surprised that the apartment wasn't untidy to due to Amy packing up

"Are you keeping the apartment?

"Yes, my landlord has agreed to sublet it for me as long as I can have it back when I return"

"You are coming back then?

"Yes, the visa is for two years, I haven't decided if I am staying for that long though but I need a fresh start and this is a good a one as any" replied Amy

"Are you going to speak to Sheldon?

"Don't start Penny, I told him everything by email so there is nothing else to say" replied Amy going off to her bedroom and collecting some suitcases

"I think you are going about this the wrong way but then I probably did the same with Leonard a few years back" said Penny coming into the room

"You can say whatever you like but this is my decision and I will not be budged from it" replied Amy

"Will you come back for the wedding?

"Of course, I wouldn't miss that for the world" replied Amy

"Good because I want you and Bernie to be bridesmaids"

"Thank you, just let me know when it is once you have decided" said Amy as she carried on packing her bags

"It will be in about a year maybe more"

"Look forward to it then"

"What time is your flight?

"10am and I am really looking forward to going, it's an exciting opportunity" said Amy finally looking happier then grimacing when her Skype on the laptop showed that Sheldon was ringing her

"You not going to answer that?

"No, there is nothing he can say that will make me change my mind Penny, if you want to be helpful then you can stop badgering me about him" replied Amy

Amy's Skype and mobile continued to ring on and off for the next 15 minutes, eventually Amy turned the laptop and her mobile off, she finished up her packing then went to the lounge where Penny was packing up her books for her

"I am done, you can call Leonard to pick you up now"

"Already done, he should be here shortly, Amy I am going to miss you" replied Penny getting up and attempting to hug Amy

"No hugs or emotional goodbyes please, I don't think my heart could stand it"

"Make sure you let us know when you have landed, oh where are you staying by the way?

"Dr Gunderson has rented an apartment for me"

"What part of Sweden are you going also?

"I don't think I should tell you that because the last thing I need is Sheldon turning up and making a scene"

"Fine" replied Penny as her phone beeped at her

"Thanks for helping me tonight Penny, its appreciated"

"No problems, keep in touch ok? Said Penny as she opened the door

"Yes of course" replied Amy smiling at her and closing the door after her

Amy went to bed early and the next morning took a cab to the airport, she was just about to go through security when she heard a familiar voice calling her, she whipped her head round to find a very dishellelved Sheldon running towards her

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and follows, they are all appreciated and I am glad people are enjoying the story!**_

"Amy wait" called Sheldon as he ran closer towards her

Amy couldn't believe it, she hesitated to look back at him before moving closer to the security barriers with her trolley, Sheldon caught up with her and blocked her from moving forwards

"Sheldon get out of the way" said Amy pushing the trolley forwards against his legs

"Not until you have heard me out" replied Sheldon panting slightly

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You don't listen to a word I say, you constantly belittle me and my work and I can't take it anymore, which is one of the many reasons as to why I am going" replied Amy as she saw Leonard and Penny in the distance coming towards them

"I don't want you to go though"

"Tough because I am and your grand gesture by turning up here isn't going to stop me from going, nothing you can say will stop me" replied Amy

"If anybody is making a grand gesture its you, you have my attention now stay here and talk to me" Demanded Sheldon

"I think we are all talked out don't you Sheldon? Replied Amy in frustration and taking her trolley tried to move forwards again only for Sheldon to continue blocking her and other people trying to get past

"Amy I love you!

"Oh Sheldon, that's fantastic, you have made me want to stay" replied Amy calmly before jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement

"Really? Asked Sheldon looking happy

"No you halfwit, perhaps you need to learn a bit more about sarcasm, you don't love me, you are only saying that because you want me to stay, you need to time to sort out whatever is going on inside that big bulbous brain of yours"

"Amy you don't know how I am feeling about you"

"That's right because you don't tell me how you are feeling, now are you going to move or shall I get one of these nice security men to escort you out of the airport? Asked Amy indicating a nearby security guard who was watching them

"But I am telling you now"

"Too late, I don't care anymore" replied Amy pushing the trolley forwards again only to have Penny drag her back

"Amy just listen to him, you might be making a mistake here"

"Like I said to you last night, you and Leonard encouraged Sheldon to go so why the hell are you stopping me from going? I am doing something for me for once and it's about time"

"Are you at least going to tell me where in Sweden you are going? Asked Sheldon looking pathetically at her

"No, now for the last time, get out of the way" replied Amy and turning round she made to call the security guy before Leonard grabbed her arm and whisked her away to a discreet area

"Amy give him 5 minutes, he deserves that at least" said Leonard

"Why does he deserve that? You think I deserve all the pain and heartbreak he has caused me?

"No but then neither will he when you abandon him"

"Oh no Leonard, totally the wrong thing to say" shouted Amy before pushing past him

Amy stormed back to the security area only to find that Penny and Sheldon had walked off with her trolley

"Where the hell have they gone?" shouted Amy angrily at Leonard

"Sheldon deserves to have 5 minutes at least Amy, give him that" said Leonard repeating himself

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now does it?" replied Amy glaring at him and following him to a nearby café where Sheldon and Penny were waiting

"Penny come with me and leave these two alone" said Leonard

"Sure" Penny followed him and they waited outside the café to watch

"You have 5 minutes and again just so you know nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind" said Amy standing in front of Sheldon and folding her arms

"Amy this is hard for me, so many things are changing, maybe this was a mistake" said Sheldon quietly

"You got that right, anything else? Asked Amy tapping her foot impatiently and checking her watch

"I cannot allow the relationship termination, that is one thing"

"Whether you accept it or not makes no difference to me, I am still going to Sweden and you need to work out your problems, I can't help you" replied Amy

"Amy I need you to help me" whined Sheldon

"I tried that remember and you stormed out after I made a simple suggestion and then refused to get in contact, you have been like this for a while with me and I cant live my life wondering when the next explosion is going to be Sheldon"

"I feel a lot of pressure to be intimate with you Amy and I am giving you hippy dippy date night kisses after all" replied Sheldon

"Oh lucky me, Sheldon nobody is forcing you to do anything with me, you added the kisses to the relationship agreement"

"Because that was what you wanted"

"It should be something we both want and clearly you don't want that" replied Amy getting fed up with the conversation and the way it was going

"So what am I supposed to do without you?

"You managed for years without me, I am sure you will be perfectly fine" replied Amy shrugging her shoulders

"I know you love me"

"It doesn't make much difference if I do or not, if I hadn't sent you a relationship termination notice, would you be here right now?

Sheldon's silence said it all and Amy made her move

"Whatever, now your 5 minutes are up and if you dare follow me to Sweden I will never forgive you, goodbye Sheldon" said Amy collecting her trolley and not even acknowledging the waiting Leonard and Penny headed off to the security area

"She's really going" moaned Sheldon as Penny hugged him

"Looks like it, come on lets get you back to the apartment and you can have a tidy up" said Penny guiding him to the exit

"Oh no I am not going back there, I need to do whatever I can to get Amy back"

"Sheldon, Amy has made it very clear that you two are finished, she's going to be gone for two years" said Leonard

"I know, I read the email" replied Sheldon

"Maybe its best you do work on your issues, I know you are not happy about a lot of things, we can help you with that" said Penny

"You can help by not leaving me on my own"

"Sheldon you know I just made some suggestions, nothing is set in stone just yet, now on Monday, I will take you to see Siebert and see about getting you some holiday, you need to think" replied Leonard as they reached the car and got in and drove off back to Pasadena

"Where was you anyway to get here so quick? Asked Penny

"I was in a hotel in Los Angeles" replied Sheldon

"Right, Sheldon how exactly do you feel about Amy? Asked Penny

"I'm quite fond of her of course, you know that"

"Yes but does she? If you won't tell her how you feel, how is she supposed to know? Replied Penny

"I am not like everybody else with hippy dippy feelings, Amy is important to me obviously"

"How important? Asked Leonard

"More important than your family, work colleagues, friends? What? Added Penny

"Well clearly I am not as important in Amy's life as I thought I was, seeing as she can just go off like that" replied Sheldon

"Um, she told us last night it had been planned for a while, she was hesitating to go and now seems the perfect time and I am starting to think she might be right the way you are speaking" replied Penny

"I don't follow?

"You are being evasive and deliberately avoiding the issues" replied Penny

"I came to the airport didn't I?

"Yes but only because Amy sent you the notice, you would still be in hiding if she hadn't done that" replied Leonard

"Did Amy say where she was staying in Sweden? Asked Sheldon changing the point of conversation

"Just an apartment that her colleague had rented for her, she will let me know when she has arrived, or at least I hope she does considering what we just put her through there" replied Penny

"What did we put her through? Asked Sheldon confused

"Sheldon you saw for yourself how angry she was" replied Leonard shaking his head

"Will she be coming back at all?

"Definitely for the wedding and a bridesmaid dress fitting but that is going to be months away yet" replied Penny

"Fine just take me home and I can pack and go away again"

"Where are you going this time? Asked Leonard

"Maybe Texas, I really need to see my Meemaw" replied Sheldon

Meanwhile Amy had stormed through security absolutely furious with Sheldon and his conspirators, collecting a chamomile tea she tried to calm down, she rationalised with herself that she was doing the right thing and by the time the plane was ready to board she had convinced herself that it was true, she would miss Sheldon and her friends but wasn't going to miss a perfect chance to get away and take up a fantastic work opportunity

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**A/N **_

_**I wanted to do a stronger Amy and a stronger Amy means growing a spine and not giving into Sheldon all the time and I hope I am pulling this off well**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, again they are all appreciated**_

Amy didn't arrive in Sweden until the following day due to there not being any direct flights from LAX, instead she had to land at Heathrow at midnight and stay in a local hotel overnight until her connecting flight to Gothenburg at 9am the next morning and once she had landed at just after 11am and after almost 24 hours of travelling, her body clock was messed up and she was exhausted, her colleague Dr Gunderson was at the airport to greet her, he also had his wife with him

"Good morning Amy, welcome to Sweden" said Dr Gunderson

"Good morning to you, thank you for picking me up" replied Amy smiling at him and shaking the hand of his wife

"This is my wife Ingrid, let me help you with that trolley there and we can go to the car park and I will drive you to your apartment" Dr Gunderson took control of the trolley and Amy was left following in his wake

"Whereabouts is the apartment? Asked Amy once they were in the car

"Its in Majorna a small suburb 4 miles from the University, the apartment is opposite my house" replied Dr Gunderson

"Thank you for renting it so quickly"

"It's not a problem, it's owned by the University and rented out for occasions like this" replied Gunderson

"Quite handy then"

"Yes, Amy the plan for this weekend is to let you get settled in today and then tomorrow maybe my wife and I can show you around Gothenburg before you start work on Monday, unless you wanted to wait until next weekend?

"I think I will just relax this weekend, I need to sort myself out in the apartment and get ready for whatever is coming on Monday" replied Amy

"Not a problem"

They arrived in Majorna not long afterwards and Gunderson parked in his driveway and then helped Amy to take her luggage to the apartment block across the road, the flat was on the top floor overlooking the Gothia River in the distance, Dr Gunderson unlocked the door and showed Amy into a newly decorated one bedroom apartment, with all rooms on the same side the kitchen and living area was open planned with a balcony stretching across the width of the room, the bedroom was next to the kitchen and also featured the balcony, Amy dumped her luggage in there before returning to the lounge where Gunderson was waiting

"Amy here is your key and you have my number if you need me"

"Thank you, I don't suppose you know of any car hire places or cheap car sale places? Asked Amy taking the key off him

"Of course, Ingrid or I can take you tomorrow if you like?

"That will be very helpful thank you" replied Amy smiling at him as he started to leave

"The nearest shops are at the end of this road, but the fridge and cupboards have been stocked with anything you may need, I shall see you tomorrow Amy"

"Thank you Mathias" said Amy smiling warmly at his helpfulness

Once he had gone, Amy crashed down onto the sofa and after switching the TV on found that she had access to American Television programs and then opened her laptop up, she had promised to let Penny know she had arrived and even though she was mad at her for interfering she felt she should honour that promise, scrolling down her list of Skype names she noticed Sheldon's and saw that he was online, deciding not to call him, she called Penny who answered straight away despite it being early in California

"Hi Ames, so happy to hear from you" said Penny even though she was clearly still in bed and with Leonard beside her who had woken up and waved at her before falling back asleep

"Well I said I would let you know when I have arrived and I am here now" replied Amy prickly

"Amy I am really sorry for yesterday, I know you are probably pissed off with us for that but we thought we were doing the right thing but I discovered for myself that we were not" replied Penny

"What does that mean?

"It means that Sheldon was in denial and refusing to answer simple questions about you, Amy I know you have every right to not want to talk to me but promise me you will call or Skype me at least once a week to let me know how you are doing?

"Fine" replied Amy not wanting to cause a scene

"Great when did you get there?

"I arrived about 10 minutes ago, had to stay overnight in London before my connecting flight and what I have seen so far is very nice, let me show you the apartment" replied Amy turning the laptop around and giving Penny a tour and then showing her the balcony

"Very nice, what's the name of the area you are in?

"I will only tell you if you don't tell Sheldon, because if you do then you and I are done, I don't need him coming after me Penny"

"I promise, I need you as my bridesmaid remember!

"Sure, I am staying in Majorna it's around 4 miles from the University"

"Maybe Bernie and I could come for a visit once you are settled in, have a girls weekend away" suggested Penny

"We will see, not to be rude or anything but I am shattered and need to sleep so I better go" replied Amy

"Sure, thanks for checking in and sorry again" said Penny

"Yes, bye" replied Amy ending the Skype and shutting down her laptop

Amy went off to the bedroom and found her nightclothes, got changed and after going to the kitchen to get some hot milk took the drink back to bed where she slept until nearly 6pm, once she was up she set about making herself some dinner and checked her emails before giving into exhaustion and going to bed again

The next day Amy unpacked everything she had and then she went to Mathias and Ingrid's house for lunch and afterwards they took her to a used car sale place after saying it would be cheaper to just buy a car than rent one for the time that she was there, she purchased a small car and managed to get international insurance on the car and drove it back to the apartment block, there was underground parking there for all residents which Amy found handy

The rest of the afternoon Amy organised her work things to be ready for the next day, the plan was that she would follow Dr Gunderson in her car and he would take her to the Presidents office for an introduction, once she had finished she checked her emails she found one from Sheldon, it took all her will power not to read it, instead she deleted it and set his name to go to the spam filter, she also deleted his Skype, she was trying hard to forget about him and needed this fresh start, as she was deleting it, she had another Skype call this time from Bernadette

"Hi Bernie" said Amy

"Amy how are you settling in?

"Very good thank you, how's life with you?

"Great, we all miss you though"

"I have only been gone for two days, I am sure you will all cope fine without me" replied Amy

"Its ok to miss Sheldon, I know you are hurting Amy, what Leonard and Penny did was wrong but please don't shut me out, I want to help if I can"

"Thank you Bernie, that means a lot" replied Amy tearfully

"Don't cry, you will set me off"

"Its just that I am trying really hard to forget him but its not easy and I just had to get away, if I had stayed nothing would change, I need to do this for me"

"Amy you don't have to justify yourself to me"

"Where's Howard? Asked Amy trying to steer the subject elsewhere

"Oh he's paintballing with Leonard, Raj and Sheldon, apparently Sheldon is going to Texas on Tuesday although that is subject to getting a sabbatical approved by Siebert" replied Bernadette

"I see" replied Amy for lack of anything else to say

"Sorry you probably don't want to hear about Sheldon, I need to go as I need to check in with Howies mother"

"Ok see you" replied Amy

The next day Amy was up early and left the house at 8am and followed Mathias to the University, he took her to the Presidents office and introduced her

"President Svensson this is Dr Fowler from Caltech" said Mathias before leaving them in peace

"Yes, Dr Fowler welcome to Gothenburg University, we have lots of plans for you here and we were hoping that along with your research if you would be happy to give some lectures? Asked President Svensson after shaking Amy's hand

"I would be delighted to, I very much enjoy imparting my knowledge on to the students"

"Excellent, now the head of Neurobiology will be here shortly and she will take you to your new office, there is a study currently taking place with Cocaine addicted starfish but I believe that only has a month left to go, I would like you and Mathias to talk to her regarding future studies, we want to make good use out of you while you are here"

"Well I am happy to be here and you have my 100% focus and attention while I am" replied Amy smiling at him as there was a knocking at the door

"Ah excellent, Dr Fowler this is Dr Maria Johnsson head of Neurobiology, I am sure you will get on well together" said President Svensson

Amy and Maria shook hands and Maria took Amy off to her office, they were chatting along the way and found they were getting on well, once they got to the office, Amy found that it was fitted out exactly the same as her office at Caltech, There were several tubs of brain specimens already in place for Amy to work on

"I will leave you to organise yourself but you don't have any lectures until tomorrow afternoon, I will email you your schedule as well, my office is next door if you need me" said Maria

"Thank you, you have been very welcoming" said Amy

"We have heard good things about you and we all believe we are very lucky to have you" replied Maria

Apparently saying something nice to Amy at this point was too much for her as she turned around and burst into tears, struggling to compose herself she wiped her face as Maria stared at her in surprise

"Is everything ok?

"Yes its fine, I am coming here on the back of a break up and you are being nice, my heart is fragile at the moment"

"Break ups are kind of sucky no?

"Very sucky yes" replied Amy finally smiling at her new boss

"Been there, you will be fine in time and if you need somebody to talk to then you know where I am" said Maria patting Amy on the back and giving her a quick hug before leaving the room

Amy set her laptop up and checked her emails before sitting down at her work bench and checking over the checklist that the brains came with, she discovered that she had not only human brains but rats and monkey brains to look through, she was so busy dissecting that she didn't realise the time until Maria came to her at 1pm and took her to the canteen for lunch, Amy received her lecture schedule in the afternoon and found that she was giving one lecture a day, she returned home feeling happy and satisfied after a successful first day, she knew that she was going to give a lecture and presentation to the first year grad students the next day so set about writing something up for them that would be exciting as well as informative and making sure that they could take place in a demonstration of brain slicing, at this point Amy just wanted to keep busy and not think about things that made her sad, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't even told her mom that she had gone to Sweden so sent her an email telling her she would call her the following day

The first week for Amy was very successful and the students appreciated her way of teaching and demonstrating and on the Friday, Maria came by Amy's office with Mathias and some of the other Neuroscientists

"Amy we are taking you out for the evening and there is no saying no"

"Oh really? Where are we going? Asked Amy whipping off her lab jacket and replacing it with her own jacket

"The hotel across the road has a great bar and they also do dinner, this is a welcome to your first week celebration" replied Maria

Once they were in the bar, the group bombarded Amy with questions about her life and Amy answered as best she could, she enjoyed herself thoroughly and especially when they said they would make this a weekly thing, Amy after a few glasses of wine was feeling very mellow and at closing time the group wandered off home, only Maria stayed and asked Amy about the break up

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?

"We were in a relationship for 4 years but recently things had got difficult, he was constantly snapping and freaking out at things, he hates things changing and he had a lot of pressure regarding his currently field study and whether to change it or not and his roommate just announced he was getting engaged and apparently me asking him about future living arrangements was the wrong thing, he stormed out and disappeared without telling anybody where he was and then when he did get in contact he wouldn't say, I just felt that now was a good time for a break"

"You didn't want to break up with him though?

"No but with Sheldon there was no other choice, everything is about him and I had to break that, this is about me for once" replied Amy

"You love him don't you? Asked Maria

"Very much but he constantly says he can't talk about hippy dippy feelings so I don't know how he feels about me, we had a scene at the airport, it wasn't pleasant" added Amy with a grimace as she remembered

"I am sure things will work themselves out, but for now maybe the break up is the right thing to do, come on lets share a cab back, I only live down the road from you, Mathias told me earlier that his wife has collected your car"

"Wow I didn't even notice my car keys missing"

"She's clever like that, let's go and remember if you feel down just talk to me, I have had similar things happen but you get through it" replied Maria as they left the hotel and hailed a nearby taxi

"Thank you for being so nice and friendly"

"The Swedish are well known for it so if we offer advice and a shoulder to cry on, take it up" laughed Maria and giving Amy a hug as they got into the taxi

_**Ok next chapter up soon and will be a mixture of things, I wanted to end this one on a good note**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you follows, reviews and comments elsewhere**_

_**Flashback one week before**_

On Monday morning Leonard emerged from the bathroom and went through to the living area, Sheldon was sitting in his spot staring into space with his laptop open on the coffee table and he was still dressed in his pyjamas, the day before he had taken him paintballing in the hope that he would snap out of his mood but it hadn't worked

"Sheldon are you ok?

"I'm fine Leonard" Sheldon didn't even look at him, just continued staring into space

"Well you need to get dressed so I can take you to work and you can see Siebert"

"Will you come with me?

"Of course if that is what you want" replied Leonard sitting down on the sofa next to him

"Have you heard from Amy?

"Sheldon I don't think I should say"

"Please just tell me"

"Fine, she spoke briefly to Penny on Saturday to let her know she had arrived and she's fine" replied Leonard before he realised just what Sheldon was looking at on his laptop

"Why are you looking at the University of Gothenburg? Asked Leonard

"It's where Amy is" replied Sheldon grabbing the laptop and shutting it

"What makes you say that?

"It's obvious, I just did a check on Dr Gunderson and he works there"

"Please tell me you are not going to go after her? That would be the worst idea ever, Sheldon you need to forget about her, Amy is getting on with her life and so should you"

"No I am not going after her, she has made it clear enough, you know she has blocked me on Skype and not even read the email I sent, Leonard I want her back"

"Well Amy doesn't want you back and the sooner you realise that the better, now go and get dressed and we can get to work" said Leonard taking Sheldon's arm and frog marching him to the bedroom

Leonard did as he promised Sheldon and took him to Sieberts office and stayed with him, although Sheldon didn't say very much and it was left to Leonard to fight his case

"President Siebert thank you for seeing us at short notice"

"Not a problem, although I suspect its not you that needs to be seen" replied Siebert indicating Sheldon who was sitting motionless

"That's true, Sheldon needs to take some time off, he is not coping with various aspects of his life and he needs a break"

"That's fine Dr Hofstadter, Dr Cooper you know that we cannot change your field of work, all of your funding is for String Theory but plans have been made since your disappearance, you have two months paid sabbatical but when you return I expect you to be fully focused on your work" replied Siebert

"Thank you"

"President Siebert would you mind if I took the week off, I will take Sheldon to wherever he is going and then return"

"Not a problem" replied Siebert before checking his watch and indicating for them to go

Leonard drove Sheldon home where he went straight to his room, Leonard followed him in

"So what are you going to do, are you going to Texas?

"Yes but not until later in the week, I want to see my Meemaw but she is away until the weekend" replied Sheldon

"Well if you need anything I am here for you Sheldon" replied Leonard before giving him one last look and going to the kitchen

On Tuesday everybody minus Sheldon went to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner and when Leonard and Penny returned to 4a they found Sheldon sitting in his spot watching something on his laptop, Leonard sighed in defeat when he saw what it was

"Sheldon I don't think watching old videos of Amy giving lectures is going to help you"

"It's not old, this is a video of a lecture she did today, look how happy she looks, she really does excel at speaking to students, why can't I be like that? Pondered Sheldon as he turned the laptop round for Penny and Leonard to see clearly

"Mainly because you hate lecturing and you hate people" replied Leonard

"Penny you spoke to Amy, how was she?

"She was happy to have landed, she was still annoyed with Leonard and myself though for interfering, but Bernadette also spoke to her and got a better response" replied Penny

"I don't know how to fix this with her, I don't suppose jewellery would work?

"Sheldon you and Amy are finished, accept it" replied Penny

"Not in the eyes of the relationship agreement, I will never accept the relationship termination notice"

"Then live in delusion for the rest of your life, Amy is going to be gone for up to two years, she will probably find somebody else and if she does then good for her" replied Penny shouting at him

"Penny calm down" said Leonard before guiding her out of the apartment and to her own

"He's in denial and he wont face up to things Leonard, shouting is the only thing that will get through to him" said Penny before Leonard closed the door on her

"What did Penny mean Amy could meet somebody else? She is mine and unavailable" said Sheldon looking up at Leonard wide eyed in shock

"Only in the eyes of your ridiculous agreement, talking of agreements I should probably go over mine with you, Penny will be staying here more often and I am just giving you notice of that"

"How often?

"We have agreed not to live together permanently until after the wedding, Penny will stay from Friday to Monday and the occasional day during the week, I will let you know in advance of that of course"

"Fine" replied Sheldon before restarting the video again

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sheldon and left him to it

_**Back in normal **_time in Sweden, Amy woke up on the Saturday after her first night out feeling happy about her first week of work, she showered got dressed and had breakfast before going to the local supermarket to stock up on goods, because of the time difference between LA and Sweden Amy had emailed Penny that she would Skype her at Midday LA time which meant at 9pm on Saturday night Amy was curled up on the sofa nursing a glass of wine and watching a movie before she called Penny who answered immediately

"Hi Ames, thanks for calling"

"Not a problem, how are you?

"Very good but just to warn you, you might have a problem"

"Why what's happened?

"It didn't take Sheldon long to find out where Dr Gunderson worked and Leonard found him looking up the University and that's not the worst part either"

"What is the worst part? Asked Amy already annoyed at talk of Sheldon taking over the conversation

"On Tuesday evening, he was watching a video of you giving a lecture there, he has been doing so ever since" replied Penny

"Well if he was stupid enough to turn up here then I would repeat what I told him in the email and at the airport"

"Well I don't think that is going to happen, Leonard has taken him to Texas, he's been given a two month sabbatical to give him time to sort his head out"

"Thanks for letting me know Penny"

"That's all you have to say about that? Replied Penny surprised

"Yes, Sheldon is not my problem anymore, why people don't get that I will never know" replied Amy shaking her head

"We get it but Sheldon doesn't, I am sure in time he will"

"Well anyway I was just checking it with you, have a good weekend Penny, bye" said Amy ending the Skype call before Penny could say anything

Amy was frustrated that Sheldon was still the current topic of conversation, she punched a nearby cushion before downing the rest of the bottle of wine and going to bed, Amy woke up the next day to the sound of her buzzer going, checking her watch she noticed it was 10am, quickly throwing on her dressing gown she went to the door and saw through the video entrance system that it was Maria

"Maria, hi come up" said Amy

"Hi Amy, sorry I didn't realise you were still in bed" said Maria once she arrived in the apartment

"Its ok, I am still getting used to the time difference, you ok?

"Yes of course, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for lunch? Mathias, Ingrid and their two children are coming as well"

"That will be nice and I can find out all about you as well, it was all talk of me on Friday! Replied Amy

"Good, here's my address come by around 2pm" said Maria passing her the address and giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving

Amy had a shower and got dressed and after checking the address found that she could walk instead of driving, she left the apartment just at the same time as Mathias and Ingrid left their house, they were also walking

"Amy you haven't had a chance to meet our two children yet, this is my son Tomas and he is 14 and my daughter Janna she is 12" said Mathias indicating the two blonde haired children with him

"Hello nice to meet you" said Amy smiling at them all and following them down the road to Marias house

Once Amy was at Maria's house she was introduced to Maria's husband Roberto and their twin boys Rocco and Pedro who were 6, Maria had cooked up a Swedish feast for her guests and again Amy found that she was very much at home with her new found friends

_**Meanwhile in Texas**_, Sheldon had gone straight to his Meemaws house, she only arrived back from her trip on the Saturday night and promised to give Sheldon her undivided attention the following day, Mary was unaware that Sheldon was even in Texas as Sheldon didn't want to speak to her just yet, Leonard had stayed in Texas overnight before returning back to Pasadena, in the morning Meemaw made good her promise over breakfast

"Now then Sheldon what has caused you to come here? You look awful by the way"

"I feel awful, everything is going wrong and changing and I can't do a darn thing about any of it" replied Sheldon putting his head in his hands

"What things are going wrong? Asked Meemaw

"I don't want to follow through with string theory anymore, there is no end result to it but I have to keep doing it because that is where my funding is, Leonard and Penny have got engaged and want to live together and my girlfriend has apparently ended our relationship, I have been given a two month sabbatical to think about what I want to do" supplied Sheldon before slumping his head onto the table again

"I see, Sheldon have you even been sleeping?

"No, any sleep I do get it is filled with gorn related nightmares" replied Sheldon

"Now you said you girlfriend has finished with you, any reason why?

"Yes she said she was fed up with the way I treat her, even though I treat her very well indeed, I even gave her kisses on date night"

"Is that something you both wanted?

"Amy definitely wanted it"

"But did you?

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Then perhaps you should have told her your feelings"

"Feelings, Meemaw you know I am not one to express them"

"Really? Well you are showing feelings with me right now, you are exhausted and upset for one, there must have been more to the split than just the way you treat her, was anything said?

Sheldon avoided looking at Meemaw at the last part of the question and started to get up to leave

"Sheldon Lee Cooper you sit back down now" commanded Meemaw making Sheldon freeze in a half standing position

"I don't want to talk about it"

"So why come here then?

"I don't know, to see you of course" replied Sheldon before slumping back into the seat again

"You know I am always happy to see my favourite grandson, now maybe I can help you with your problems, you have to accept your friends engagement nothing you can say or do will break them up, secondly if you work commits you to staying in String Theory then you will have to suck it up and lastly with Amy you have two choices"

"What are the two choices?

"You either mope about all day because you can't have her or you get on with your life, like she has"

"How do you know what she is doing? Asked Sheldon suspicious at the last comment

"Leonard told me and he also told me that you won't talk about how you feel about the girl, no wonder she has left you, she probably deserves better"

"Meemaw I cant believe you would say that"

"Well its true going by what Amy told Leonard and Penny about what you said to her just before you stormed out of the apartment, now my Mary didn't raise her boy to speak to women like that, where did that come from?

"Amy has been pressuring me for more intimacy and I am working on it but she constantly wants more"

"Really, well from what Leonard has told me, its you that has been overreacting to any comment Amy makes and translating it to wanting sex" replied Meemaw making Sheldon look at her in shock over the use of the word sex

"That's right I said the word sex, now from what I have heard, Amy has been incredibly patient with you and is the only one that listens to you and she also seems to be the person you go to when you have a problem" added Meemaw

"Why is everybody on Amy's side, she's the one that has left me with no notice and whatever you or anybody else says I will never accept that" Shouted Sheldon before scraping his chair back and going up to his room and slamming the door

Meemaw sighed, it was going to be a long process to sort Sheldon out, Leonard had given her Amy's Skype address and she resolved to speak to her at some point as well, f not to get them back together but to at least get her side of the story so she could understand more

_**Next chapter up soon and will have more of Amy this time**_


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning at work Amy was at a meeting with Maria and Mathias regarding ideas for addiction studies and ideas that Amy had, she was given the chance to speak about them

"I really would like to explore more of the study we did at Caltech with the brain stimulation exercise with the monkeys" said Amy

"That sounds like a good idea but we don't have funds for that" replied Maria

"I can get the funds, I have a private donor who will give me anything I need" said Amy

"Ok I shall leave that up to you to do then, have you any thoughts to studies" asked Maria to Mathias and Amy together

"Have you done the alcohol addicted monkey study here? Asked Amy

"No but that sounds like a good idea, we have a supply company that could send us the monkeys, it will have to wait until the current study is finished though and does Mathias agree with that?

"Yes I rather like the idea" replied Mathias

"Good that's settled then, please brainstorm for more ideas though, there are areas of research I know you have covered in the States that we haven't" said Maria

"Sure, I will go over things that I have done and suggest some to you at our next meeting" replied Amy

"Good, I will leave you both to get on with your work now" smiled Maria as they both left her office

Amy went back to her own office and immediately emailed Faisal to ask for funds for the private study, he responded with a yes and Amy forwarded the email to Maria and set about getting plans in process, Mathias had agreed to help her with it as well, Amy spent the rest of the morning with her brain specimens before giving her scheduled lecture in the afternoon

When Amy left her office at the end of the day, she bumped into Maria leaving her own office with a man she had not seen before, he was very tall, very blonde and very handsome, Amy couldn't keep her eyes off him

"Amy hi, this is my brother Dr Stefan Holmberg, he is head of languages here" said Maria

"Hello nice to meet you" replied Amy shaking the hand that was being offered

"Likewise" said Stefan smiling at her

"So how long have you worked here? Asked Amy

"8 years, I have been head of languages for 3 years" replied Stefan

"Look forward to seeing you around then" said Amy smiling brightly at him again as Maria looked at her curiously and said her goodbyes

Amy followed them to the car park and drove back to her apartment, she resolved to look up Stefan but just as she was about to look him up, her buzzer rang she went to the door and found Maria there

"Hi Maria, can I get you a drink? Asked Amy wondering about the visit

"No it's ok, I need to get home, Amy my brother is a heartbreaker, don't go jumping into anything so quickly"

"Um, who said anything about going out with him? Asked Amy in confusion

"The way you were looking at him for starters and you are still in love with your former boyfriend, this would just be a rebound relationship"

"Maria can I tell you something in confidence? Asked Amy

"Of course, what is it?

"Sheldon and I never had sex, we never went beyond a cuddle and some kisses, in fact I have never had sex" replied Amy

"Goodness, that I wasn't expecting" said Maria in surprise

"Well one day when you have a bit more time, I will tell you my life story with regards to all of that" replied Amy

"Yes that sounds like a good idea and sorry about the warning of my brother"

"That's ok, I wasn't looking to marry the guy, and he's just very good looking and very handsome"

"I know, see you tomorrow Amy" smiled Maria as she left the apartment

The fact that Stefan was a heartbreaker intrigued Amy, but she wasn't ready to date anybody just yet but she went back to her laptop to do some research on him, she was surprised to discover that he studied at Harvard but it was after her time there

Over the next few weeks Amy kept in touch with Penny by text only, she didn't want to get into conversation as she knew it would involve talk of Sheldon and she was sick of talking about him. At the beginning of July Amy was able to implement the brain stimuli study with the monkeys and she currently had one sitting patiently on her lab desk in front of the lap top waiting for her

"Ok test subject number 1, this is Freda, showing first picture which is monkeys eating bananas

Freda reacted by moving forwards and touching the screen and screeching, Amy wrote the result down

"Moving up a gear, a video of lions chasing a monkey"

Freda reacted by jumping down off the table and scampering around the room screeching louder and trying to escape

"Perhaps a tad too far there" commented Amy and switching back to the previous picture

Amy waited for Freda to return to her and gave her some fruit, Freda jumped onto Amy's lap where Amy scratched her ears and gave her a quick cuddle before resuming the picture and video slides, Amy stopped at lunchtime and when she went to the cafeteria she sat down at the nearest empty table, she was soon joined by Stefan who engaged her with friendly chat about Gothenburg and then left as quickly as he came leaving Amy confused, in the afternoon she resumed her lectures and when she returned home that evening, she was settling down to have dinner when her Skype started to ring with an unknown number, she ignored it but it continued to ring and a few minutes later Penny Skyped her, she wanted to have a peaceful evening but it seemed to be not happening

"Yes? Asked Amy when she answered

"Amy, what's going on?

"I don't follow? Replied Amy staring at Penny in confusion

"You have people trying to ring you and you don't answer and you are only communicating via text and Leonard and I were worried about you"

"Don't be worried, I am perfectly fine, never been happier in fact, things are going really well here, my opinions are counted for something as well" replied Amy

"But you don't want to talk to any of us, that's hardly fair is it"

"Penny if you are going to talk nonsense then I am cutting you off right now, if there was a problem I would let you know but there isn't, now is that all?

"Amy why are you being so standoffish? Asked Leonard coming into view

"I don't think I am, look I am perfectly happy with my life as it is, I don't need to tell you guys everything I do, now are we done? Asked Amy again

"Almost, Leonard gave Sheldon's Meemaw your Skype address and she has been trying to call you, she has said she will send you an email instead if you don't answer it"

"Why the hell did you do that for? This is exactly why I have been avoiding conversations, I don't care about Sheldon and what he wants, I am doing what I want for a change, now goodbye" shouted Amy ending the Skype and closing her laptop

Amy let out a screech of frustration and punched a nearby cushion again, after 6 weeks in Sweden she was starting to make a life for herself and she was even getting over Sheldon and that wasn't an easy thing to do

In Pasadena, Leonard and Penny were staring in shock at the laptop after Amy had ended the call, they were finally realising why Amy had been avoiding them, she had gotten on with her life and was happy and they were giving her unnecessary problems

"She will hate us for doing that, but I thought it was the right thing to do" said Penny worriedly

"I just hope Sheldon doesn't find out that his Meemaw wants to talk to Amy, he will start to get ideas" replied Leonard

"There is no way to fix this is there? Asked Penny

"We can't fix it no but Amy seems to be fixing herself, more lectures have appeared online and she is flourishing with every one" commented Leonard

"When is Sheldon coming back anyway?

"Next weekend, his Meemaw said that he is very quiet and refusing to speak to anybody, remind you of somebody?

"Amy" said Penny instantly

"Maybe you and Bernadette could go and see her?

"I really don't think that is a good idea, right now I am wondering if any of it is" replied Penny

Amy after talking a short walk to get some air came back to the apartment and opened up her laptop, she saw another three missed Skype calls and then an email from Meemaw, she didn't want to open it or speak to anybody about Sheldon but she knew that if she didn't then the calls would continue, checking the email address and not even reading the email, she sent a short email back requesting that Meemaw call her whenever was convenient, whenever was convenient turned out to be 5 minutes later in Meemaws case

"Hi Amy, nice to meet you, I think we should talk don't you? Started Meemaw staring intently at her

Amy nodded back and braced herself for what was to come

Next chapter up soon


	6. Chapter 6

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

"Now Amy the point of this conversation is not to make you get back with Sheldon, you have obviously made up your mind about that, this is me just wanting to find out a little more about you and why you fell in love with him and whether you could again in the future" said Meemaw

"Ok let me start by saying that there isn't anything that will make me get back with Sheldon, I am happy with my life now, Sheldon has become incredibly self cantered and selfish and has become far removed from the guy I first started to date" replied Amy

"He has always been like that though, so why now? Asked Meemaw

"Because there is only so much a person can take and I basically had enough of it all which is why I ended things"

"Sometimes you have to take the rough with the smooth for things to work out" said Meemaw

"Well in this case there was far more rough than smooth and I feel that I deserve better" replied Amy

"And you are happy in Sweden? Asked Meemaw for clarification

"Very much so" said Amy nodding her head vigorously

"You know when you and Sheldon were dating he would write to me and talk about you and what you got up to, I am very sad for you that it has come to an end, I feel like I know you very well indeed" replied Meemaw

Amy stared at her for a long time before answering

"I know what you are doing, you are trying to get Sheldon's good points out there to show me and to try and make me feel guilty"

"No that is not the case, just giving you something, you obviously know he has good points though?

"Of course, he is one of the smartest men I know but it counts for nothing when he doesn't know how to deal with a relationship, express feelings and spend his life in denial and then throws everything back at you when you are trying to help" replied Amy

"I know he doesn't like to talk about his feelings but I get the feeling from his letters that he really likes you, maybe even loves you"

"Well none of it matters anymore, I have moved on and Sheldon should do so as well" replied Amy

"That's the thing he can't or won't move on, nothing is getting through to him, perhaps you could speak to him" asked Meemaw tentatively

"Absolutely not and no offence I would prefer that you do not call me again, I said everything I had to say to Sheldon in my email and at the airport, if he doesn't get it, then it's not my problem" replied Amy leaning forward to end the call

"Don't cut me off please" said Meemaw quietly but firmly

"I don't see any reason as to why I shouldn't, everybody is interfering with something that is finished, I have made very clear to Leonard and Penny that it is finished and now you, what else do I need to do to clarify, I have spoken to Sheldon, I cannot do anything else"

"I see what you are saying but please don't give up on Sheldon, he needs you right now, I know you don't see it but he really does"

"Meemaw again, Sheldon is not my problem, its sweet that he came to you but its nothing to do with me anymore, now I really am going, take care" replied Amy cutting the call dead

"Thank you for trying Meemaw" said a voice behind her

"Sheldon I didn't see you there" replied Meemaw jumping up at the sight of Sheldon standing behind her

"I know, I was listening in"

"Perhaps now you can see that she is not interested and you can start to move on, you have to go back to work in two weeks anyway"

"I don't know if I can move on though" replied Sheldon as he started to shake and cry

"Oh come now, things will be ok, they just take time that's all" said Meemaw giving him a hug as he sobbed in her arms

Amy was so furious that she couldn't think straight, she knew she was doing the right thing, she knew she was doing it for herself and she knew there was no way that she would be made to feel guilty about any of it, Maria noticed her mood the next day at work and asked

"Amy what's wrong, you looked very happy yesterday and now it's like you have a black cloud above you?

"People interfering back home is what's wrong, I seem to be the only one moving on and getting on with my life, nobody can stand the fact that I am happy doing my own thing, everything is about Sheldon and I am sick of it" replied Amy as she viciously hacked into a nearby brain

"Are the people interfering your friends or his? Asked Maria gently taking the scalpel from Amy's hand and placing it elsewhere

"They are his roommate and fiancée, I only became friends with them once I knew Sheldon, so they are his friends really and the only friends I ever had, that sounds pathetic doesn't it"

"No of course it doesn't, look it's nearly time to go home, let me come back to your place and we can talk properly, my husband can watch the children" replied Maria

Once they were back home, Amy gave Maria a glass of wine and they settled down on the sofa to talk, Amy pretty much gave Maria her life history and how she came to meet Sheldon

"Sounds you like you had a very tough life before you met Sheldon and his friends then"

"Yes I had to tolerate bullies everywhere and I managed to ignore them but when I met Penny I couldn't believe that she wanted to be my friend, she is stunning" said Amy showing Maria a picture on her phone of her and Bernadette

"So you integrated into the group of friends and they took you in?

"Yes it took time to fit into a well established group but we are all very close, or at least we were" replied Amy taking a sip of wine

"I am not sticking up for your friends but its only natural to support the one that came first, they obviously want things to return to the Status Quo as they say" suggested Maria

"Well it's been 6 weeks, the sooner they get it into their heads the better, I cannot reiterate enough that Sheldon and I are completely finished"

"You don't have to persuade me, I know and I have been in a similar situation before" replied Maria

"What happened with you?

"I was dating somebody and became friends with his friends, my own friends drifted away, partly my own fault for spending so much time with this guy, we were all set to move in together when I discovered that he was having an affair and that he had a kid with the woman he was having an affair with, something like that takes it out of you"

"Goodness, how did you cope?

"I was heartbroken and chucked myself into my work, just like you are doing now, I met Roberto a year later and have never been happier"

"I'm sorry I never asked, what does Roberto do?

"He is in charge of Gothenburg's mortuaries, we kind of met through brain donations"

"Fascinating" replied Amy looking dreamily into space at the mention of brains

"Yes, look its my birthday this weekend and my parents have the children for Saturday evening and you are coming out with all of us, you need to have a good time personally as well as professionally" said Maria

"Count me in" replied Amy happily

"We might even find you somebody to go on a date with" chuckled Maria

"Perhaps, I am not looking for anything too serious right now though"

"Think of it as a holiday romance then! Replied Maria as she and Amy giggled partly through the wine but partly because Amy had been able to get a few things off her chest

"You know I've only been here a few weeks but it feels like home and I will be very sad to go" said Amy gulping down some more wine

"Then when you do go we make sure that we stay in touch, I don't know how difficult it would be to get a permanent visa if that is what you wanted to do"

"A two year visa was easy enough, its something that I can explore I guess"

"Also before we go out on Saturday, Ingrid and I will take you shopping and we can buy new outfits for the night out" suggested Maria

"Sounds like fun" replied Amy

Maria went off home soon after, Amy cleared up and then went to her laptop and found a long apology email from Leonard and Penny, Amy decided to let things go and Skyped Penny, she answered immediately

"Hi Amy, did you get our email?

"Yes thank you, look if we are continue our friendship then there are certain things that will never be mentioned again, you both need to get it very clear that I am happy now"

"Yes we get that and Amy, Bernadette and I were thinking of coming to visit you" replied Penny

"Why? Asked Amy suspiciously

"Because we miss you and girls nights of course, its hardly fun planning a wedding when one of my bridesmaids is not here to help"

"Have you looked at dresses yet?

"I have seen some online but not gone into any shops yet"

"Ok I have an idea that might work, perhaps at the end of July we and by we I mean you and Bernadette come and visit me, but we meet in London and visit some of the bridal stores there, we can get an idea for what you might like and perhaps pick up bridesmaid dresses as well and see if they can be shipped over to LA"

"London? Why London?" asked Penny confused

"You wanted a girls night, we can make it a girls weekend and what better place to do that than London" replied Amy

"You don't want us to come to Gothenburg?

"Not particularly" replied Amy

"Why?

"Because it's for me and I want to keep it that way, somewhere neutral will be better as far as I am concerned"

"Fine, I will let Bernadette know and we can arrange proper dates to meet up then" replied Penny

"Come over on the 25th and stay until the Sunday or Monday, I should be able to get time off, I have a proper contract with holiday entitlement" suggested Amy

"Ok, I better go as I am off to an audition"

"Good luck, let me know about flights" said Amy as she signed off

Amy checked for flights to London for herself and after ringing Maria to confirm two days off, booked a hotel as well, satisfied that her plans were in place, she emailed Penny and Bernadette confirmation of the hotel booking and then she went to bed, happier than she had been when she woke up that morning

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Not sure how people will take this chapter!**_

Meemaw released Sheldon from the hug and took a long look at his tear stained face

"I am supposed to be going to bingo tonight but I can stay in if you like?

"No its ok you go, I would prefer to be alone" replied Sheldon taking the tissues that Meemaw offered him

"Fine, I am going to see a friend first and then go to the bingo hall with her" replied Meemaw

Sheldon made himself a pot of tea and waited until Meemaw had gone out, he decided to leave, apart from the love of his Meemaw, he felt that he had achieved nothing by staying with her, he checked the flights out of Houston and then packed his bags and called a cab and left, he didn't even leave a note

Meemaw arrived home at 8pm to an empty house, after checking his room and finding all Sheldon's belongings gone, she phoned Mary who hadn't heard from him, she went to her laptop and Skyped Leonard

"Hi Leonard, we have a problem" said Meemaw

"What's the problem?

"Sheldon has gone"

"Gone where?

"That's the thing I don't know, unfortunately he overheard my Skype conversation with Amy and he broke down, he said he would be fine on his own while I went out and when I returned everything of his wasn't here" replied Meemaw

"Maybe he's coming back here, what time did you go out?

"Just after 2pm"

"What happened with the Skype call? Asked Penny coming into view

"It didn't go well, Amy was emphatic about her decisions and reasons to end the relationship and that is one fiesty lady I tell you" replied Meemaw

"And Sheldon overheard this? Asked Leonard

"Yes, could you check Houston airport for me and see whether he is on any of the flights?

"Of course and its possible that he may have paid by card so he could be traceable and Howard who is here now could trace him if that's the case" replied Leonard

"Thank you and please call me if there any developments" said Meemaw

"Will do" replied Leonard ending the call

"Do you think we should let Amy know? Asked Penny

"Let Amy know what? She has made it very clear that us interfering is an annoyance and for all we know he might be coming back here, no point phoning her when she is not interested in Sheldon anymore" replied Leonard

"You might be right, phone the airport and see what they say" said Penny

Leonard phoned Houston airport and managed to achieve nothing as he discovered that nobody in Sheldon's name had left the airport and Howard couldn't trace his card either

"We will just have to sit and wait" said Leonard

The next day Amy after a busy morning with the monkey study, was just starting her afternoon lecture when Maria came into the lecture hall with Mathias

"Afternoon everybody, Dr Fowler there is an issue we need to deal with, Dr Gunderson will take over the lecture" said Maria

"Sure" replied Amy wondering what was going on and giving a short handover of her notes to Mathias she followed Maria to her office

Amy received a surprise on entering her office when she saw Sheldon sitting in there, as soon as Sheldon saw her, he jumped up and bear hugged Amy, Amy remained rigid and became increasingly annoyed as Sheldon refused to let go and continued to hold onto Amy like she was his lifeline

"How the hell did you get in here? Shouted Amy trying to extract herself from him

"I asked at reception to see you and they said you were doing a lecture and when I said I was your boyfriend they called your boss here who kindly let me through" replied Sheldon not seeing what the problem was

"May I remind you that you are no longer my boyfriend and secondly what did I tell you at the airport about following me here?

"Not to?

"Exactly and that if you did then I would never forgive you, how dare you come here, why you can't get it into your head that we are finished I will never understand, goodbye Sheldon" shouted Amy as she left the office and went to her own

Amy unfortunately couldn't escape from Sheldon there either as Maria brought Sheldon to the office

"Amy he's come all this way at least give him a chance"

"There isn't anything to say, I said everything before I left" replied Amy slumping down into her office chair

"That's right, you said everything you had to say and didn't give me a chance, now it's your turn to listen" said Sheldon firmly

Amy whipped her head at up at that and glared at him

"Again at risk of repeating myself I asked you at the airport, would you of come if I hadn't of finished with you?

"Probably not, but Amy please listen to me"

"You answered my question, now get out" replied Amy getting up and trying to frogmarch him out of the office, Maria blocked her way by locking the door and taking the key away

"Amy it must mean something that he has come all of this way to talk to you? Asked Maria

"It means that he is stubborn and refuses to take information in" replied Amy

"I overheard your conversation with Meemaw" said Sheldon quietly

"Good for you and yet you still came here, Sheldon what the hell do you want? Screeched Amy

"To apologise"

"For?

"Not giving you what you want"

"And what exactly do I want Sheldon?

"Intimacy, marriage, babies moving in together" replied Sheldon

"Maria see the man out please"

"Amy isn't that what you want? Asked Maria in confusion

"Yes but none of what he listed is why I broke up with him and if he had read the email correctly he would of seen why" replied Amy

"I'm here now, tell me" said Sheldon

"I have tried to tell you but you just don't listen and we are done Sheldon"

"Not in the eyes of the relationship agreement or myself"

"Screw the relationship agreement, right now it means zip" replied Amy

Sheldon stared at Amy in shock, he was trying to fight for his girlfriend and she was not having any of it, he started to pace the room to think of something and then made things worse

"Amy" said Sheldon as he moved closer to her and took her hand, he then went down on one knee

"Will you marry me?

"Absolutely not, now Maria please just take him out of here, I have had enough of this nonsense" replied Amy yanking her hand away and going back to the safety of her desk

"Come on Sheldon, let me take you back to the airport"

"Amy I am very fond of you, you need to know that and I will do everything I can to get you back" said Sheldon following Amy round to her seat

"Get away from me, you only came because you thought I would be a pushover, now let me tell you something Sheldon, I intend to stay here for the next two years and if I am lucky then possibly for the rest of my working career, I am happy by myself and I have no intention of ever getting back with you, all I have ever wanted is to be treated with respect and have an equal partnership with you in our relationship but that hasn't happened, instead for last few months of our relationship I was treated like a verbal punch bag whenever you were frustrated with anything that wasn't going your way and that was not something I intended to carry on with"

"I can change"

"Sheldon you hate change, you freaking out and leaving was because you hated all the changes that were happening" replied Amy

"I can change for you"

"You can do what you like, I am still not changing my mind" replied Amy firmly

"Come on Sheldon, lets go" said Maria taking his arm and leading him out of the office

As soon as they left the office, Amy locked the door and after weeks of holding herself together and doing her best to get over the man she once loved, she broke down and her cries of frustration could be heard along the corridor, Maria who was taking Sheldon left him at the entrance and asked one of the security guys to call him a cab and went back to Amy's office but she wouldn't let her in

Amy opened up her laptop and called Penny on her Skype, she answered quickly despite it being early in LA

"Amy what's wrong? Asked Penny on seeing the state she was in

"Thanks for warning me about Sheldon" said Amy sarcastically

"How do you mean?

"He just showed up here that's what I mean" replied Amy glaring at her

"Oh my god, we knew he had left Meemaws without saying anything and we couldn't trace him at the airport but to come to you, that's got to be love" said Penny dreamily

"Penny are you out of your mind? Asked Amy

"No but it has to mean something surely?

"It means Sheldon is a basket case who thinks that by asking me to marry him it will solve all of his problems" said Amy

"He asked you to marry him? Exclaimed Penny

"Yes and he still doesn't get why I finished with him, he still thinks it is all about intimacy and all that comes with it but I explained to him in my email that it is about being respected and being an equal partner in the relationship and I was none of those things, I had to do what was right for me Penny" replied Amy as the knocking on her office door continued, she continued to ignore it

"Right so where is he now?

"My boss has arranged for him to be taken back to the airport and I am now sitting in my office too embarrassed to go outside, you know I was pulled out of a lecture to deal with this rubbish?

"Amy I am so sorry, we should have told you but maybe Sheldon can finally move on" replied Penny

"I sure as hell hope so because I have, in fact at the weekend I am going to a birthday party and I intend to have a great time" replied Amy

"Good for you, I will let Leonard know" said Penny

"Penny I have to go, that banging you can hear is my boss trying to get into the office"

"Ok call me later" replied Penny

"Sure" replied Amy ending the call and opening the door to Maria

"Amy are you ok? Everybody heard you crying and screaming"

"Yes I am fine now, I just need to get back to my lecture"

"Amy leave it, Mathias is capable of it, I am going to take you home, you have had a shock"

"Maria please, I just want to stay and get on with my job"

"There is no talking about it, come on pack your stuff up and we can go"

"Has Sheldon gone? Asked Amy wiping her face and then collecting her laptop and bag and following Maria out of the office

"Yes a cab should be taking him to the airport now" replied Maria

As they reached the car park Sheldon was just putting his luggage into the cab when he saw Amy and Maria emerge, he watched them get into Amy's car and then asked the cab driver to follow them, Amy however knew exactly what Sheldon was planning and deliberately stopped outside the entrance for the cab to go past and then turned the car around and went a different way home, she wasn't going to entertain Sheldon in any form

Once Amy was home, Maria sat down with her and tried to get her to talk but Amy was all talked out

"Amy I think you should have some sleep, you looked emotionally drained"

"I don't need sleep, I don't understand why Sheldon came here, he just doesn't get it" replied Amy as the tears came again

Maria gave Amy a hug and let her cry her frustrations out

"You are 100% sure that you don't want to get back with Sheldon?

"Yes and at this point I don't want to go out with anybody, I am finally happy with my own self and I have new friends as well as old"

"Sheldon isn't just anybody though is he?

"No and he will remain part of my history but he will not be a part of my future, my future lies here in Sweden" replied Amy nodding her head emphatically

Maria stayed for a couple more hours before she had to go home to her children, Amy caught up with her work emails and then went to bed, she was looking forward to the future and was determined to enjoy it

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**Hope that wasn't too much of a shock!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Same day this time in Pasadena**_

After Penny had finished with her call from Amy, she went straight next door to 4a, she found Leonard in the kitchen making a flask of coffee

"Leonard, Amy just called, Sheldon has showed up there"

"That can't be good then?

"No, he proposed and Amy kicked him out, she looked like she had been crying because her face was streaked with tears, you need to call him and see how he is"

"Sure"

Leonard video called Sheldon and was surprised he answered straight away

"Hello Leonard" said Sheldon

"Hi buddy, you had everybody including your Meemaw worried about you, are you coming back here?

"Not yet, I haven't finished trying to get Amy back yet"

"Oh Sheldon what does she need to do to prove to you that she doesn't want you? Said Penny taking the phone off Leonard

"She might be finished with me but I want to show her I can change even if she doesn't believe me"

"Sheldon just come home, you are going to make things worse" said Leonard

"No Leonard, I need Amy to see what she isn't seeing"

"What's that?

"That she and I better together than not together, we are a team and we can get that back"

"Oh Sheldon" sighed Penny at his delusions

"Penny don't mock me, I know what I am doing, goodbye" said Sheldon ending the call

"I think we need to do an intervention and this time we are letting Amy know" said Penny

"By intervention what exactly do you mean? Asked Leonard

"We or one of us needs to go to Sweden and bring Sheldon back, no matter what it takes, check the flights" replied Penny

"Go to Sweden? Penny I don't know what that will achieve"

"Well we can't leave Amy to deal with it and who knows what Sheldon is planning" replied Penny

"Fine, let me call Siebert and let him know the situation and then I will check flights, we wont get there until tomorrow at the earliest though" said Leonard

"The sooner the better" replied Penny going back to her apartment to get dressed

Penny returned back an hour later to find Leonard packing his case and on the phone to Meemaw, she waited until he had finished

"Well?

"We have a flight to London at 12pm, we will have to stay overnight as the next flight we can get to Gothenburg isn't until 7am" replied Leonard

"So much for Amy wanting to keep Gothenburg as hers and not for us to visit" sighed Penny

"Is that why you are going to London?

"Yes although who knows now if that is even happening" replied Penny sighing heavily again

"Right, have you packed?

"Yes just a few things as I don't expect we are going to be gone for long"

"Well we can go now and have breakfast at the airport, I have already printed our boarding cards and told the rest of our friends so they have been kept in the loop" replied Leonard

"Fine let's go then"

_**Amy had a surprisingly **_peaceful sleep despite the previous day's events, she got herself ready for work and was just about to leave when there was a knock at the door, she went off to answer it and wasn't surprised when she saw who it was

"You are like a bad penny who keeps turning up everywhere" sighed Amy

"Sorry" said Sheldon

"What do you want? Asked Amy as her phone started to ring, the distraction made her leave the flat door open and Sheldon followed her in

"To talk of course"

"Wait, Hello? Said Amy answering the phone and seeing that it was Penny video calling her

"Hi Amy you should know Leonard and I have just landed in Gothenburg to come and get Sheldon"

"Right well I should give you my address then seeing as he is now in my apartment" replied Amy

"How did that happen?

"I don't know, he literally turned up 2 minutes ago" replied Amy as she rattled off the address for them and hung up and then stood waiting for Sheldon to speak who seemed to be having trouble finding the words

"Amy please listen to me, I need you and I know you need me"

"Sheldon I might have needed you before but not anymore, I have moved on with my life"

"Why are you being like this? I am here to show you how much I want you in my life and you are throwing it away"

"I haven't got time for this, you are going to make me late for work and you already showed me up yesterday"

"Avoiding the subject I see, Amy I believe you and I are better together than apart" said Sheldon

"Well I don't"

"You will and I intend to stay until you do" replied Sheldon

"I can see this is going to take a while especially now Leonard and Penny are coming, sit down and I will phone Maria to let her know I will be late" said Amy

"Your letting me stay? Asked Sheldon surprised

"Yes I don't have a choice it seems" replied Amy going off to her bedroom and speaking with Maria

Amy came back to find Sheldon sitting on the sofa watching TV and drinking tea, he had even made Amy a cup

"Make yourself at home why don't you" said Amy sarcastically

"You know not all of our problems are down to me, you're the one that wanted intimacy even though you said clearly on our first meeting that it was not going to happen" said Sheldon

"Fine I admit that I got that wrong, but intimacy is not what this is about, I keep telling you that but you don't listen" replied Amy sitting down on the armchair opposite him

"I don't remember saying anything bad to you"

"Let me give you an example, last year when I tried to help you with your closure issues, you think I didn't hear you when you said you wished I was dead? That was extremely hurtful but I let it go and then you mocked me with the hand holding in front of Bernadette and Penny and I let that go, then when I suggested a walk, you ranted on about how everything is about sex with me and that wasn't even a sexual comment and I shouldn't have to keep letting things go just to keep you happy and in a relationship with me" said Amy

"I didn't think you heard that" replied Sheldon quietly

"You're not the only one with good hearing then" shrugged Amy

"What do I need to do to make you understand just how sorry I am and that I believe you are making the wrong decision?

"There is nothing you can say or do, I am happy and it's not my problem that you can't move on" replied Amy

"Amy, I" started Sheldon before faltering

"Amy, I, what Sheldon? Asked Amy wondering where this was going

"Amy I can't be like everybody else with hippy dippy feelings, I cant be somebody that proclaims my love for my girlfriend to everybody, that is not me" replied Sheldon as he realised that he had just proclaimed something by mistake

"I am not asking you to declare your love for me Sheldon, this is about your not treating me right, I am sorry that you don't get it but that's what this is about"

"What if I stay here?

"Why would you do that?

"So you can see how serious I am of course"

"Sheldon right now, I would prefer that you go back to America and stay there" replied Amy standing up and walking out to the balcony to get away from him

"That is not going to happen" said Sheldon following her

"Then you are very stupid" replied Amy pushing past him and going to the kitchen to drain her cup

"You are the one that is stupid if you can't face up to what is right" said Sheldon as he followed her again

Amy whipped round and found herself face to face with Sheldon blocking her way and pressing up against her, she tried to get round him but he held her arms and then kissed her, Amy felt intoxicated by the passion and spontaneousness of it until she remembered what she was doing

"Get the hell away from me, you think kissing me will make things all ok? Amy pushed Sheldon away from herself and started to pace the room in agitation

"No but I know you like kissing me, you can't deny that" replied Sheldon smugly as Amy's buzzer rang

"Good timing" commented Amy as she went to answer it and let Leonard and Penny up

"Hi Ames, Sheldon we have come to take you home, this sillyness has to stop" said Penny as she entered the apartment

"I'm not going anywhere until Amy sees sense"

"I think its you that is not seeing sense, turning up here and thinking you can change my mind just like that" replied Amy

"So there might be a chance?

"No!" shouted Amy before she went off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut

"Sheldon what have you done to her? Asked Leonard

"I believe that we belong together and I am trying to get Amy to see that"

"You can't force somebody to be with you Sheldon, is that what you want? Replied Penny

"No but I am trying my best here, I love Amy and she needs to see that if she gives me a chance then I will do my best to show that"

"You love her? Asked Penny in surprise

"Of course, I even told her that, although it came out accidentally"

"I bet" replied Penny going to the bedroom and speaking with Amy

Penny returned to the lounge area a few minutes later with Amy who glared at Sheldon and picked up her bag and left the apartment

"Where is she going? Asked Sheldon

"To hand in her resignation, Sheldon you have broken her, she says if you are staying then she is going home and transferring back to UCLA, boy Sheldon you have messed things up this time" replied Penny

"No she can't do that" moaned Sheldon before chasing Amy down to the underground car park and standing in front of Amy's car so she couldn't move

"Get the hell away from me, you think you can come here and mess up my feelings and get what you want all the time? Exclaimed Amy getting out of the car

"You want to be with me but you are scared of giving into your feelings" suggested Sheldon

"Like you know all about feelings" moaned Amy

"I know that I have missed you and would prefer to have you with me than not and that you are making a mistake by handing in your resignation because of me"

"You need to go back to the States and never contact me again" said Amy getting back into the car and revving the engine and moving forwards slowly as Sheldon was still standing in front of the car

"I will stage a sit down protest until you change your mind Amy" said Sheldon as Leonard and Penny appeared and tried to drag him away, he managed to escape their clutches and joined Amy in the car

"Now then where were we?

"We were waiting for you to go back to America and see sense" replied Amy wearily

"What happened to all our plans for the future Amy? We can still do all of that, you know you want me and I know I want you" replied Sheldon

Amy was fed up with the way the current conversation was going and turning off the car engine, she got out and locked up with Sheldon scrambling out of the car and went back to her apartment, she found she couldn't get away and not wanting to disturb the neighbours let them all in again

"Penny please take Sheldon away from me, I cannot do this anymore" said Amy slumping down onto the sofa and running her hands through her hair in distress

"Oh Amy come here" replied Penny giving her a hug which Amy responded to

Sheldon could only watch the scene in despair, with everything he tried, he managed to mess things up

"Sheldon where did you stay last night? Asked Leonard

"A hotel by the University" replied Sheldon not taking his eyes off the weeping Amy

"How did you even know where Amy lived? Asked Penny

"Amy thought she was being clever by taking a different route home but the taxi driver recognised her and gave me the address" replied Sheldon

"Blasted men" exclaimed Amy looking at him in anger

"Leonard and Penny would you mind leaving me with Amy, you two are not helping" suggested Sheldon

"I don't think that's a good idea" replied Penny

"Actually I think it is, we have interfered far too much and maybe its best we leave them, Amy we will be in the café down the road" replied Leonard

"Fine, thanks for coming and I will call you, at least stay the night here before going back?

"Of course" replied Penny giving Amy another a hug and leaving the apartment with Leonard

"Amy admitting that you made a mistake by breaking up with me, doesn't make you look bad you know" started Sheldon

"I have not made a mistake" replied Amy interrupting him

"So you don't hate me? Sheldon sat down beside her and took her hand in his, Amy feeling emotionally drained didn't let go

"Sheldon I never hated you" replied Amy softly

"Good, now if you are really serious about not wanting to get back with me then I will go back now and not bother you again" suggested Sheldon

"I am serious" replied Amy as Sheldon started to draw circles with his fingers on her hand, Amy felt a shiver run through her and cursed herself

"Fine I give up but not before I do this" said Sheldon leaning over to give Amy a soft kiss that she didn't pull away from for a few seconds

"I think you should go" said Amy pulling away from him and looking anywhere but at him

"I think I would prefer kissing you than leaving you right now" replied Sheldon as he leaned forward to kiss Amy again only for her to move her head away

"Just go please" repeated Amy quietly

"I hope we can be friends still? Asked Sheldon

"I would like" replied Amy

"Good" replied Sheldon standing up and walking to the door, Amy watched him go and he smiled at her as he left the apartment

Amy called Penny who came straight back while Leonard stayed with Sheldon

"You ok Ames?

"I will be, he kissed me and I almost gave in, oh why can't I resist that man" moaned Amy

"Your not really going to resign are you?

"Of course not, I am enjoying myself here or at least I was until Sheldon showed up"

"But Sheldon showing up must mean something?

"That's exactly what Maria said"

"Sounds like a smart woman" commented Penny

"She is, what time is your flight back?

"We are on the 10am flight to London tomorrow morning, Leonard has just booked us in to a hotel by the airport" replied Penny

"Is Sheldon on that one?

"Yes Leonard added him, hopefully he will take the flight"

"Good and we have our visit to London in a couple of weeks, am really looking forward to that" said Amy changing the subject as Pennys phone beeped

"Leonard said Sheldon is definitely travelling back with us"

"Fine, would you like to come to work with me and I can drive you to the airport hotel afterwards?

"No we hired a car but thanks, Amy just make sure that you don't regret today, I know from experience that you might"

"Penny thank you for your concern but I never regret anything I do, now I really had better get to work before they start to wonder that hiring me might have been a mistake" replied Amy

"I know you have your new life here but don't forget to talk if you need us, I remember how great you were when Leonard and Priya were dating and I don't forget things like that" said Penny giving Amy a hug as they walked out of the apartment

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all the feedback on the last two chapters, I know that Amy came across as very harsh to Sheldon but sometimes it's the only way to get through!**_

By the time Amy got to work it was almost midday, she went straight to Maria's office to see her but found she had company with President Svensson, Amy on just entering the building had been asked by several people if she was ok and she was beginning to feel very embarrassed about everything

"Oh hi, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to apologise for this morning and yesterday" said Amy

"Amy come in and sit down, President Svensson and I were just talking about you in fact" replied Maria

"Oh?

"Yes the commotion yesterday brought some excitement to an otherwise ordinary day" replied President Svensson

"Although it probably wasn't exciting for you though" added Maria

"You got that right, anyway Sheldon has now gone or at least he is at the airport with his friends and I hope that this is the end of it"

"Everything ok though? You can have the rest of the day off if you need to" said Maria

"No everything is fine, I guess you are regretting hiring me now" said Amy as she slumped down in the chair

"Why on earth would we think that? Asked Svensson

"Well it wasn't exactly professional me shouting and screaming like that and then having to come in late because he turned up unexpectedly this morning and tried to make me change my mind"

"Amy you are an asset to the University, sometimes things happen and it will be forgotten about, it will be as the English say, next weeks chip paper" replied Maria

Amy just nodded and started to tear up again but managed to compose herself before replying

"Well thank you for your support, I had better get on with organising this afternoons lecture"

"Sure and Amy I will pick you up tomorrow at 11 to go dress shopping ok?

"Of course" replied Amy and she made her exit feeling relieved that she wasn't being judged

While Amy was preparing her lecture she heard from Penny that they had managed to get an earlier flight back and they were in London awaiting the next flight back to LA, Amy felt more relief, the more distance that was between her and Sheldon the better as far as she was concerned

The next day Maria picked Amy and Ingrid up and they went to the main shopping area across the other side of the Gothia River, Amy in the two months that she had been in Gothenburg hadn't strayed any further than her own area and the area around the University and planned to take some of the weekends to do more things, once they hit the shops, Amy encouraged by Maria and Ingrid found a jade dress which synched in at the waist, Maria said it suited Amy because she had a figure that she should show off and not hide under layers, they then went to a salon where they had manicures and a haircut before they returned home where Amy pampered herself with a relaxing bath with her favourite bath oils before getting into her new outfit

They were due to meet at a local Jazz bar that Maria and Roberto had booked, Amy knew where it was and took a taxi there with Ingrid and when they arrived, Maria was there with Roberto, Stefan, some people she recognised from the University and some other people that Amy didn't know who they were, they had an area roped off for them and after they had eaten they were enjoying the Jazz band, Maria and Roberto were dancing together while Amy watched them, she was joined by Stefan sitting down next to her, Amy thought he looked very dashing even though he was just wearing jeans and an open necked shirt

"So Amy you are quite the lady, having a man chase you across the world to try and get you back"

"Well it didn't work" replied Amy shrugging her shoulders

"His loss, but are you ok though?

"Of course, I was ok before I came here, Sheldon was the only one that wasn't but he needs to move on because I have, Maria and Roberto look very happy don't they? Replied Amy changing the subject

"They do and Maria had a lot of heartache before she met him"

"Yes she told me"

"I guess she warned you off me as well?

"Well, she said something about you being a heartbreaker after I first met you"

"Thought so" nodded Stefan

"You don't disagree? Queried Amy

"Its not that I don't disagree, it's just that I have women simpering over me and I find that very boring, all they see is the good looks and not the person inside, I get bored very quickly when that happens"

Amy laughed at his statement and took another sip of her wine

"So tell me about Sheldon and why didn't it work out? Asked Stefan

"I would rather not, I am here to forget about him, why don't we dance instead?

"You want to dance with me even though I am bad bad man? Teased Stefan

"It's about time I had some fun" replied Amy taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor just as the jazz band started to play a romantic tune

"Have you done karaoke before? Asked Stefan as he took Amy in his arms and swayed around the room with her

"Yes a couple of times back in LA, do they have it here? Replied Amy as she started to relax into the dance despite the close proximity of Stefan, he also smelled delicious

"Yes after the band finishes, its pretty much a free-for-all, Maria is a great singer"

Amy smiled at him and they continued to dance until the song finished and Stefan walked her back to her table where they continued to chat

"I know you have been warned about my terrible reputation but would you like to go on a date with me? Nothing heavy just a good night out together" suggested Stefan

"As long as you don't get bored with me" teased Amy

"I don't think that would happen, you are very intelligent and you have a mystique about you" replied Stefan

"I do?

"Yes, you are from a foreign land and you had a man chasing after you, I would like to get to know you a bit better" replied Stefan

"Ok you have a date" said Amy quickly before he changed his mind

"Excellent, will Saturday next week suit you?

"I believe so"

"Good I know somewhere I will take you and I will email you times of when I am picking you up as well" replied Stefan

The rest of the evening passed well with everybody enjoying themselves and having pictures taken, Maria was very tipsy by the time they left and was helped out of the bar by her husband, Amy shared a cab home with them and Ingrid and went to bed as soon as she got in feeling happy after a great night out

_**On Sunday morning in **_Pasadena, Leonard and Penny entered his apartment after spending the night at Penny's, they found Sheldon sitting in his spot and looking at something on his laptop

"Morning Sheldon, you ok? Asked Leonard

"Fine, Leonard I am going back to work tomorrow, so I will need you to drive me"

"But you still have another weeks sabbatical" replied Leonard

"Yes but nothing will change in that I will still be doing String Theory so I may as well get it over with"

"What are you looking at? Asked Penny

"Be my guest" replied Sheldon passing her the laptop

"Oh pictures of Amy last night? Said Penny noticing that Amy was tagged in several photos on Facebook

"Yes it seems she went to a party" replied Sheldon looking annoyed

"Yes it was her colleague Maria's birthday, you met her I think, wow the guy next to her is very dishy" commented Penny

"He's also touching her which I cannot allow" muttered Sheldon

"Sheldon Amy is not yours anymore and to that point did you even read the email she sent you? Asked Penny

"Why?

"Because it might make you understand just why she finished with you"

"In my astonishment at seeing the termination notice, I may not have read that one" replied Sheldon taking the laptop back and scanning the pictures again

"Then it would probably be a good idea, even if Amy did explain it to you in person, you need to understand clearly Sheldon so you can move on like she has" said Penny gently

Sheldon didn't reply so Penny took out her phone and checked the pictures and commented on them on Amy's facebook page, she also discovered the man who had his arm around her was Stefan

"By the way I know who the guy is, I have checked him out already" said Sheldon

"You need to let go Sheldon" said Leonard trying to help

"She said she would like to stay friends but she hasn't made contact since we left"

"Yes I am sure she did but she probably means in time, not right away" replied Penny

"Well Amy draped over another man is something I cannot accept" moaned Sheldon slamming the laptop shut and going off to his room

"I hope he is not planning another Sweden visit, we can't afford to keep going after him, we still have the wedding to pay for" said Leonard

"I don't think he would do that, Amy turned him down flat despite Sheldon kissing her apparently"

"He kissed her? How did Amy react?

"She said she tried hard to resist him"

"Hmm well now that he's going back to work, hopefully that will help" said Leonard with some hope as Sheldon came back to the lounge looking confused

"Amy really broke up with me because I treat her badly?

"That's what she said"

"Fine" replied Sheldon before going back to his room again and slamming the door

On Monday Sheldon returned to work and went to visit Siebert who was surprised to see him

"I decided to come back early, so I will just get on with things" said Sheldon

"Was this before or after your trip to Sweden? Asked Siebert

"How did you know about that?

"I have kept in touch with Dr Fowler and her developments there, Dr Cooper you took a big risk, you could have made things very difficult for Dr Fowler"

"I didn't think of that" replied Sheldon

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again, we want to have a good reputation abroad and it doesn't help when one of our own goes off the rails so to speak" warned Siebert

Sheldon just sighed and left the office, he then spent the rest of the week working and then retreating to his bedroom when he returned home and nobody could get through to him despite many efforts

_**Amy spent the **_following week working hard and excited about her date on Saturday and on Friday, Maria came to her office after hearing about it

"Stefan just told me you two are going on a date?

"Yes he asked me at your birthday party and I know you are going to warn me to be careful but it's just a date, nothing more" replied Amy

"It's just that I know what he is like that's all and I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't get hurt, Maria I know what I am doing"

"Ok but tell me all about it on Sunday when you come for dinner"

"Sure and Maria thank you for the last couple of months you have been a big support"

"It's not a problem, you are alone in a foreign land and you only knew Mathias and it's good to have friends who you can rely on" replied Maria

Amy beamed at her and gave her a hug and as it was the end of the working day they walked to the car park together, the gossip about Sheldon arriving the previous week had also stopped and hardly anybody had questioned Amy about it

On Saturday Amy wore the same dress as the previous week and was waiting for Stefan to pick her up, he said he would arrive in a taxi and text her to let her know when it had arrived, Amy was ready and waiting when he did text and rushed down the stairs to the waiting taxi, Stefan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and the taxi drove off towards a local BBQ restaurant that had a bar attached to it

Once they were seated they ordered a plate of sticky ribs and a various dishes and enjoyed the meal, Amy told Stefan about her life in LA and Stefan shared stories about his time at Harvard, it transpired that they only missed each other by two years, after the meal they went to the bar to continue talking, both were sitting very close on barstools and the bartender serving them didn't speak any English so Stefan was doing all the talking which made Amy think about something

"I should probably learn some Swedish, I don't know anything apart from Hello, thank you and goodbye"

"You can always take classes, the University will help you I am sure" replied Stefan

"That's a good idea, it might take time to learn though" pondered Amy

"Ok let me say something to you in Swedish then" suggested Stefan looking intently at her

"Ok" replied Amy returning the gaze

"du har vacrka ogon" said Stefan in a heavy Swedish accent

"What does that mean?

"It means you have pretty eyes" replied Stefan as he moved closer to Amy and took her hand in his, Amy gulped and felt a shiver run through her body

"That's lovely, can you translate you are very handsome for me?

Stefan laughed and kissed her cheek again before answering

"du ar valdigt vackar" replied Stefan again in the heavy accent

Amy repeated it to him in a clumsy kind of way, which made Stefan chuckle again and then she took a long drink of her wine, she had suddenly started to feel nervous but didn't know why

"Would you like to do this again? Asked Stefan helping her off the bar stool

"I think I would, although I am taking you out next time" replied Amy as they left the bar together

They took a taxi back to Amy's apartment and Stefan asked the driver to wait while he took Amy inside

"Just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely, I am sure Maria will ask you how it all went and I want her to see I am not that bad of a person when it comes to dating"

"You are very charming I must say" replied Amy

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me" said Stefan as they entered her apartment

"I enjoyed myself a lot, are you sure you don't want to stay for a nightcap?

"No I cant, the taxi is waiting, perhaps we can go out next week?" suggested Stefan winking at her

"I would like that, oh wait I cant I am going to London to help my friend look for wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses, the week after would be better"

"You got it" replied Stefan smiling at her

"I will see you at work next week then" said Amy as they hovered by the door

"Sure" replied Stefan as he stepped closer to Amy and kissed her, Amy returned the kiss before Stefan broke away and held her face in his hands and then kissed her forehead before leaving the apartment

"Hoo" said Amy quietly as the door closed behind him

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**For those asking if Shamy will get back together, all I can say is keep reading and you will soon find out (evil laugh)**_

The following week with Penny and Bernadette off to London to meet Amy, Leonard was doing his best to get Sheldon to come out of his room in the evenings, he had called Raj and Howard over and he was currently talking to Sheldon through the bedroom door

"Come on Sheldon we are going to have Vintage Video games and Chinese food, I got your regular meal and the girls are not here and we can have fun" said Leonard

"Where have the girls gone? Asked Sheldon opening the door

"Does it matter? They are not here, come on please come out and enjoy yourself, I am worried about you"

"Fine" replied Sheldon following him to the lounge

"Leonard I think you should tell him where Penny and Bernadette really are" said Howard trying to be helpful

"What are you hiding? Asked Sheldon looking at Leonard confused

"Fine, I will tell you but please stay here and play games, they have gone to London for the weekend with Amy to look at wedding and bridesmaid dresses, they wont be back until Monday" replied Leonard passing Sheldon his food

"I see"

"I don't want to be harsh with you but you have to snap out of it Sheldon, Amy has moved on and you need to as well"

"I cannot and will not forget about her that easily though Leonard"

"Nobody is asking you to forget about her, just try and move on with your life, you might even meet somebody else" replied Leonard

"Somebody else? That will never happen, Amy is my equal and she always will be and I will not give up on her" said Sheldon taking his fork and stabbing into the food violently

"So you are going to live here alone for the rest of your life? Or are you going to obsess over Amy and the man who had his arm around her? Asked Leonard

"For your information that man is Dr Stefan Holmberg, he works as the head of languages at the University" said Sheldon informing the group who looked at him curiously

"Sheldon please tell me you haven't been stalking him over the internet?

"I had to do a check on him, I would prefer that he was nowhere near Amy of course but that's out of my control"

"Soooo, what will you do with my room when I leave? Asked Leonard desperate to change the subject

"Maybe I will get a new roommate after you go" pondered Sheldon as they settled down to eat and got on with playing games

"I also heard from Stuart that the Comic Book Store will be reopening tomorrow, we can go if you like, you know you love that place" said Leonard trying to coax some happiness into Sheldon

"Perhaps" replied Sheldon simply

_**Meanwhile Amy had **_just landed in London, she had timed her flight to land within a few minutes of Penny and Bernadette's flight, she waited in arrivals for them and they greeted each other with hugs and squeals before they took the tube to the hotel they were staying at, as it was early evening, they booked a table in the hotel restaurant and once they had unpacked they met in the hotel bar to wait for their table and Penny questioned Amy on the pictures they had seen

"Amy that guy Stefan is hot, how do you stay away from him? Asked Penny

"He is hot and I didn't tell either of you this before, but we went on a date last weekend" replied Amy

"Really? How did that go? Asked Bernadette

"It was great, I had been told he had a bad dating reputation but he was the perfect gentleman and he even made sure I arrived back at my apartment safely before leaving" replied Amy

"You look like you are hiding something though? Said Penny

"Well he did kiss me at the end of the date and I did respond" replied Amy

"Amy you little vixen, so is he your new boyfriend?

"No don't be silly, that was just one date, I am taking him out next weekend and we will see what happens, I just want to have fun and not get into anything serious, I think I deserve that at least" said Amy defending herself

"Sheldon is not coping well, especially after he saw your pictures, he set about finding out about Stefan" said Penny

"Oh for heavens sake" moaned Amy

"What's wrong?

"Penny do we have to talk about Sheldon? Replied Amy exasperated

"No but I thought you might care about his feelings that's all"

"Please do me a favour and do not talk about Sheldon at all this weekend, if you do need to then speak with Bernie, I have no interest" replied Amy taking a sip of her wine

"Fine, I should let you know then that tomorrow we have an appointment in a bridal shop nearby at 12pm" replied Penny

"Good, I have also booked us into afternoon tea at The Ritz on Sunday afternoon, it will be a good way to relax and end a good weekend before we have to go home" said Amy

"Home? You make it sound like Sweden is your home now" said Bernadette

"Well it is for the next two years and maybe beyond"

"You are still enjoying it yes? Asked Bernie

"Totally" replied Amy smiling at her

By the time they had finished dinner and drinks it was after 11pm and already past Amy's new bedtime, she was struggling to stay awake so left Penny and Bernadette in the bar who thanks to the LA time difference were very alert

Penny and Leonard had agreed to Skype each other early on Saturday morning, knowing the time difference between London and LA it was at 6am that Penny found herself awake and looking back bleary eyed at Leonard

"Hi Leonard"

"Morning Penny, how's London"

"Its great, listen I need to tell you something but go to my apartment, Sheldon cannot hear this conversation"

"Sure hang on" replied Leonard going off to Penny's apartment and shutting the door, he didn't realise that Sheldon had heard every word and was listening outside Penny's door to the conversation

"Right well it seems that Amy has been on a date with that guy from the pictures"

"Stefan?

"Yes, she said they had fun and that they are going out again next weekend, Sheldon is going to do his nut"

"Well he said tonight that he is not giving up with her, I wish that they could talk and see things properly" sighed Leonard

"Yes same here, Amy is refusing all talk of Sheldon this weekend as well"

"I don't think there is anything we can do but hope that Amy will see sense in time" replied Leonard

"Yes, anyway Leonard I will call you again tonight, I need to get back to sleep as we are going out at 11"

"Ok love you"

"Love you as well and sleep well" replied Penny blowing a kiss at him and ending the call

The girls arrived at a bridal store in West London for 12pm and confirmed with the receptionist their appointment and were told to wait until they could be seen, they didn't have to wait long

"Hi my name is Sarah the owner, which of you is getting married?

"That would be me, I am Penny" said Penny shaking her hand

"Ok and have you set a date yet?

"It will be in July next year, I actually live in LA but we just wanted ideas for wedding dresses and bridal gowns really" replied Penny

"Ok, let me get my assistant to measure you all up, I am presuming all three of you are involved in the wedding?

"Yes that's correct"

Sarah and her assistant spent a few minutes measuring the girls up before taking them through a selection of wedding dresses, some of which Penny liked, but when she tried on, didn't suit her

"Have you an idea for colour for the bridesmaid dresses? Asked Sarah

"I would like to think of a dark colour, not too dark though"

"I see, well how about violet? Asked Sarah showing Penny two below the knee spaghetti strap dresses

"Oh I like those, do you two want to try them on? Asked Penny to Amy and Bernadette

"Sure" replied the girls together, the assistants took them off to the dressing rooms to change

"If by chance we find something here, how easy would it be for you to ship them to LA?

"Well there would be a significant cost of course, but then you can always take them home with you yourself and arranged for them to stored in LA until the wedding" suggested Sarah

"I will think about it" replied Penny

A few minutes later Bernadette and Amy appeared in the dresses, Penny thought they looked gorgeous and decided to buy the dresses

"Now do you need accessories? Asked Sarah

"I think we need matching shoes" said Bernadette

"And I can lend you my tiara for the ceremony" suggested Amy

"You would do that for me?

"Yes it can be your something borrowed" replied Amy smiling at her

They managed to get matching shoes for the dresses, which Penny wasn't paying for thanks to her Dad who had insisted on paying for all the bridal dresses

"Sorry we couldn't find your dress here though" said Sarah

"That's ok, I will just have to keep looking" replied Penny as they left the shop with the dresses that Penny had decided to just take home with her as Bernadette said she would store them at her apartment

The three of them spent the time remaining in the afternoon exploring the tourist areas before returning back to the hotel, Penny and Bernadette Skyped their partners then they met for dinner in the hotel

The next day they got dressed up for afternoon tea at The Ritz, Amy was wearing her new Jade dress which brought wolf whistles from Penny

"Wow Amy, I know I saw that dress in the pictures but it's gorgeous on you, where did you get it?

"One of the boutique shops in Gothenburg, it's a great place to get stuff" replied Amy as they took a taxi to The Ritz

"Good afternoon ladies, do you have a reservation for this afternoon? Asked the receptionist in a posh voice

"Yes, it's in the name of Fowler" said Amy passing him the reservation

"Very good, I shall get somebody to take you through now"

They were shown through to a large room, that had a pianist playing and the room was full of mainly old people which made Penny confused

"This seems weird, it's like an old peoples convention" whispered Penny as they sat down

Amy and Bernadette laughed at her as the waiter brought over the menus, they made their choices and soon they had a table full of tiny sandwiches and a cake stand full of cakes and a selection of teas, the girls enjoyed themselves immensely

"I think we should do this back home one day" said Penny

"Maybe do it for your hen night" suggested Bernadette

"Oh that sounds like fun"

"I thought you said earlier it was like an old people's convention"? Asked Amy

"I may have changed my mind" laughed Penny

"I have missed our girl's time" said Bernadette

"So have I, its good to catch up" replied Amy smiling at her friends as they got up to leave the hotel

They went back to the hotel to pack and then had a few drinks in the hotel bar, Bernadette and Penny's flight back to LA was an early one the next morning so they went to bed early, Amy's flight wasn't until the afternoon so had more time to prepare

_**On Tuesday when **_Amy returned to work, she checked in on the alcohol addicted monkey study and then returned to her office and had just started dissecting some rat brains she had received, she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear Stefan come in until he was cuddling her from behind and nibbling her neck

"Stefan! You surprised me" said Amy turning her head to look at him

"Well that was the plan" replied Stefan smiling at her and still cuddling her

Amy felt a shiver run through her body again and just as she was debating her feelings, Stefan kissed her, Amy put her arm around his neck to bring him deeper into the kiss and after what felt like a long time but was probably only a minute or two, they broke away from the kiss, Amy could see in his dilated eyes that he was aroused for her and he wasn't the only one that was aroused

"That was nice" was all Amy could get out

"Good, that was my intention, after all who wants a rubbish kiss! Laughed Stefan

"I quite agree" replied Amy unable to keep the smile off her face

"So how was your weekend?

"It was so much fun, it was good to catch up with my girlfriends properly" replied Amy

"Good, have you any thoughts about where you are taking me for our date?

"Yes, I would very much like to cook for you at my apartment if that's ok?

"I would like that, you should know that I hate lamb though"

"Ok" Amy suddenly remembered somebody else that hated lamb and tried to get him out of her thoughts

"When you do come over I can find out more about you, so far it's been all about me" suggested Amy

"Of course, I had better run, I have a lecture at 11am"

"I didn't think you gave lectures?

"I don't usually but Dr Mattison is sick and there is nobody else available to take over" replied Stefan

"Ok good luck then" said Amy

"Maybe I will see you at lunchtime?

"Possibly, I have to do these dissections and prepare for my own lecture at 2pm so it will be a very quick lunch"

"I can bring you something, I know what you like" suggested Stefan

"Ok, look forward to it then" replied Amy

Stefan took a long look at her before leaning down to kiss Amy again, this time it was a brief kiss and he left Amy to her work, instead of working Amy started to day dream and was still staring into space when Maria came in a few minutes later

"Hello Amy? Anybody there? Asked Maria waving a hand in front of Amy's face

"Oh sorry, I was thinking"

"I called you twice, everything ok?

"Yes, how are you?

"Good, weekend ok?

"It was fantastic and it's good to be back at work now" replied Amy as she grinned goofily to herself

"I bet it is" replied Maria giving her a knowing look

"What does that mean?

"I know you enjoy your job but you have an admirer in Stefan now and I am pretty sure the feeling is mutual?

"Yes, I like him and its fun, just what I need right now" replied Amy

"Good you deserve some fun, see you later Amy" said Maria leaving Amy to her work

On Saturday Amy made a quick trip to the shopping mall across the Gothia River and picked up a cream dress that was similar in style to the jade one that she had bought, she also picked up all the ingredients for the meal she had planned to cook, she took some time to pamper herself with her favourite bath oils and put on some light make up and started on the cooking, she had asked Stefan to arrive at 6pm and had just opened a bottle of wine when the buzzer rang, she buzzed Stefan in and he arrived with chocolates and another bottle of wine for her

"Oh Stefan thank you but there is plenty of wine here for tonight" said Amy taking them to the kitchen

"I know but you deserve a treat as well" replied Stefan

"Shall we open it now or later?

"Later I think, put it on the balcony to cool down" suggested Stefan

Amy did that and then returned to the kitchen to pour Stefan a glass of wine and then joined him on the sofa

"Here's to a good evening" said Amy clinking glasses with him

"With a beautiful lady and a well dressed sexy one at that" added Stefan

"Stefan you surely don't think that"

"You are beautiful, you have a beautiful mind as well" replied Stefan

Amy could only stare at him in delight, Stefan took the glass of her and placed it on the coffee table and pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her, Amy responded and felt the familiar shiver run through her body, Stefan by now as well as kissing her was running his hands through her hair, Amy felt very turned on and started to caress his tummy, then the over buzzer went off

"Darn it" exclaimed Amy

"Its ok, we have time for more kissing later" said Stefan smiling at her

"That I can't wait for" replied Amy going to the kitchen to serve up the dinner, she had prepared roast beef, potatoes and vegetables, she had also made a chocolate and honey cheesecake for dessert

It was while they were eating that Stefan told Amy a bit more about himself and his hobbies

"Well I like football and go and see Gothenburg play as often as possible, my friends and I like to meet up alternate weekends and place the venue we are going to in a hat and just choose that way, kind of like an anything can happen scenario" said Stefan

"I see, sounds like fun" replied Amy as a tall brown haired man came into her mind at the mention of anything can happen

"Oh it is and we have video nights, where we play video games and sometimes watch Sci Fi Movies"

Amy started to feel like she was in Deja Vue land with all the familiar comments but didn't say anything to Stefan

"I should cook for you next time" suggested Stefan once they had finished the meal

"I would like that, did you like the food?

"Oh yes it was delicious, now I will cook a traditional Swedish meal and one that I know Maria hasn't cooked for you as well" suggested Stefan

"Sounds intriguing, are you ready for dessert?

"What did you get?

"I made cheesecake and I also got some ice cream, we can have both"

"I would like both I think" replied Stefan as he helped Amy clear up the dishes

It was while they were in the kitchen area that Amy felt Stefan brush up behind her, she turned around and he pressed up against her and swooped down to kiss her again and this time Amy could feel rather than see that he was turned on, she settled for groping his butt and returning the kiss before they broke away again

"I should get the dessert ready, you go and sit down" said Amy feeling flustered

"I like a girl that can blush, it's very sexy" said Stefan giving her a look and returning to the sofa

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and chatting in between kissing and arranged a date for next weekend, Stefan didn't leave until after 1am and Amy went to bed feeling tipsy and happy

Amy was woken the next morning by the door buzzer ringing, checking her clock she saw that it was only 930 and wondering who would come by that early, she threw on her dressing gown and went to answer the door

"Its Stefan, I need to talk to you"

"Ok, come up" said Amy wondering what was going on

Stefan arrived a minute later with his laptop in his arms and looking decidedly grim

"What's wrong?

"I just had an email from Sheldon"

"Oh good grief" exclaimed Amy in despair and wondering what the email contained

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

"Did you tell anybody about us going on a date? Asked Stefan

"Yes my friend Penny but her fiancée is Sheldon's roommate so he may have found out that way and he probably saw the facebook pictures from Maria's party as well, why?

"He said something about it in the email"

"What else did he say? There must be more to it than just that and you look annoyed?

"I will show you, its very long and detailed, he basically explains his life story and how you to came to meet and how it took him by surprise how comfortable he was with you and felt that you two had an instant bond"

"Well it's true but things change" replied Amy

"That's not all, he also explains how things were getting beyond control in his life and he much he regrets the things he said to you, that he will never stop waiting for you and that if you let him, he will show you he can treat you properly, Amy he must really love you to come here to try and get you back"

"He will be waiting a long time then" replied Amy stubbornly

"I think you should talk to him"

"What? Why?

"Also before anything too heavy happens with us, I think we should stop dating, I think you should give Sheldon another chance, he comes across as extremely sorry and I have a feeling that you didn't want tot end the relationship?

"Of course I didn't but things couldn't go on they way they were, it's partly why I came here to get some space"

"Amy I am letting you go, you and Sheldon obviously belong together, we can stay friends, you are here for another 18 months after all"

"Why does everybody believe that I am making the wrong decision" exclaimed Amy in frustration

"Maybe they can see what you are not seeing"

"Which is?

"The bigger picture, you don't want to take Sheldon back because you feel that you would just be giving in to him and also you have your pride"

Amy looked sharply at him at that comment but chose to ignore it

"Do you want tea?

"So that's it? Discussion over?

"Stefan I don't believe Sheldon can change just like that, I am happy and have moved on, he needs to as well"

"So you and I were not just a rebound thing then"

"No of course not and stop saying were, we can still date, nothing has changed my mind!

"Amy when I first met you and heard all about you , I realised how intelligent you were, use that intelligence wisely and don't let your pride get in the way, you know what to do" replied Stefan as he joined her in the kitchen

"But I really like you and think that we would get along well with dating, the last two dates have been fantastic"

"I think the same but you belong with Sheldon and that's not all Sheldon said in the email either"

"What else did he say?

"That if you and I are dating to make sure that I look after you and never hurt you the way he did"

"Oh good grief" said Amy as the emotions got to her and she burst into tears

Stefan looked stunned at her for a moment before gathering Amy into his arms and held her while she cried herself out, a few minutes later Amy face was wet with tear stains and so was Stefan's shirt

"Bet I look gorgeous now huh"

"You always will do to me, Amy just your reaction there shows that there might be something still there lingering for Sheldon"

"You are a good friend Stefan but I don't know what to do, I can't make a decision now, its something I need time to think about"

"Nobody is forcing you to do anything, just think about it and make sure you don't regret this"

"That's another thing people keep telling me about not regretting my decisions"

"It seems like you and Sheldon have a lot of people looking out for you and wanting you two to get back together, Amy you and I will always be friends even if you decide to go back to him"

"And if I don't?

"Then we can date, but you need to spend some time on your own without people pestering you over it, you have the information and now it's up to you to deal with"

"There has been a lot of pressure from everybody and just when I think I'm in the clear, he gets brought up again, you know everything you mentioned last night, is stuff that Sheldon likes and does?

"Really? Well you have good taste in men then" laughed Stefan as Amy gave him the tea and they went to the sofa and sat down

"I would have liked to have explored things with you though"

"Same here" replied Stefan giving her a look that made Amy shiver, he noticed and leaned over and gave her a brief kiss before opening the laptop and showing Amy the email

"Are you going to tell Maria about all of this? Asked Amy once she finished reading the email

"Not unless you want to, but I think this will be better between us for now, you have had enough pressure as you said, this is simply going to be your decision and your decision only but I encourage you to talk to Sheldon at the very least" replied Stefan

"Thank you, you are a good friend" replied Amy turning to Stefan and giving him a hug

"I have my uses" replied Stefan smiling at her

They finished up the tea and then Amy walked Stefan to the door where they lingered for a few minutes

"This feels like the end" commented Amy

"Its not the end, I told you that we can still be friends, if you need to talk you have my number and by the way I am still doing dinner for you next weekend, that hasn't changed, just that it will be two friends having dinner rather than a date"

"Thank you" said Amy clearing her throat nervously

"You want me to kiss you again don't you?

"Well I know you want to kiss me again, so I don't see why we shouldn't" replied Amy teasing him back

"I do like kissing you and just to make sure that my feelings on kissing you were not wrong, then I think we can have one last kiss" said Stefan as he pulled Amy into his arms and gave her a long and lingering kiss that made Amy quiver at the knees

"See you at work next week, Dr Holmberg" said Amy as the kiss ended and Stefan started to leave

"You bet you will" smiled Stefan giving her another kiss and leaving the apartment

"Men! Exclaimed Amy before going back to bed

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the reviews and comments, there is still a way to go with the story so please continue to enjoy!**_

_**This chapter will be a bit angsty**_

On Sunday after Stefan had gone, Amy went back to bed but was unable to sleep, she was furious, she cursed Sheldon for sending the email and it all being about him and cursed herself for having to think about him, she had been invited to Maria's house for dinner again, so went and managed to forget about everything for a couple of hours, Stefan was there as well and Amy always enjoyed his company and they made a team as they played couples scrabble and won

By the evening Amy had made a decision, she Skyped Penny and didn't care how rude she was going to be to her

"Hi Ames" said Penny when she answered

"Hi Ames nothing, what the hell have you lot being saying to Sheldon?

"What do you mean?

"He found out that Stefan and I were dating and he sent some stupid sob story email to him which ended in Sheldon asking Stefan to look out for me and be nice to me, Stefan doesn't want us to date anymore because of it and I need to make a decision soon apparently"

"I don't know how he found that out then, sorry Amy"

"Sorry Amy nothing, you and Leonard promised not to interfere and yet somehow I get all the crap again, well it stops now, I will not be pushed about or emotionally blackmailed"

"Amy we are not interfering, I don't know how Sheldon found out"

"Somebody must of told him, but anyway from now on I will contact you only if I have to and you three can continue to conspire and not think about what I want and be deluded like Sheldon is, I have to go goodbye" said Amy angrily ending the Skype call

Penny was astonished at the anger in Amy and went over to 4a to see Leonard, he was working on his laptop with Sheldon on his also

"I just had a furious Amy on Skype" said Penny

"What's wrong? Asked Leonard

"Apparently Sheldon sent her new friend a warning off email, how did you even know she had been on a date?

"I overheard you telling Leonard last week, I still care about Amy, she hasn't been erased from my mind" replied Sheldon

"Well I think that you have made things worse, Amy thinks we are all conspiring against her and that nobody is listening to what she wants"

"We just want what we think is right for Sheldon and Amy" replied Leonard

"Well Amy doesn't see it that way" said Penny as Sheldon's Skype started to ring, he went pale when he saw it was Amy

"It's Amy"

"Answer it then"

"Hi Amy"

"Sheldon I don't know what the hell you were thinking of, I am not your possession, how dare you do that to Stefan, he doesn't need lunatic ex boyfriends throwing their weight around, if you thought that was a romantic thing to try and get me back you were so wrong, goodbye" said Amy ending the call

For the second time in less than a few minutes Penny was astonished at the anger in Amy, Sheldon was still staring at the blank screen and Leonard looked like he was going to have an asthma attack

"She's mad, oh boy what have we done" said Sheldon getting up and pacing the room as things finally started to sink in

"What do you mean we, you're the one that sent the email, I think we just need to respect Amy feelings, there is no way she will consider taking you back now" replied Leonard

"I think she might be right, she's been in Sweden for nearly 3 months and all she has had is us going on about what Sheldon wants, there is no way to fix this other than to leave her alone" suggested Penny

Amy hadn't finished with the Skype calls but the next one was much more pleasant as she Skyped Bernadette

"Hi Amy, how you are doing?

"Ok but you should know something, Sheldon emailed Stefan and warned him off thanks to Penny and Leonard interfering again, I just don't get why they are on his side, why can't people listen to me" wailed Amy

"I listen to you"

"I know and I am grateful for that but not everything is about Sheldon and the sooner he realises that the better, I just Skyped Penny and Sheldon and gave them my views on that as well"

"Oh dear, I bet that didn't go well"

"I didn't give them a chance to respond properly, Bernie I am furious"

"I know I can see, look I am seeing Penny later, she will probably tell me what happened and I will see if there is anything I can do about it"

"Thanks Bernie, I feel a bit better now I have let off steam"

"So how was your date with Stefan on Saturday?

"Oh it was great, we had dinner and I found out lots about him and we did a little kissing, all that was thrown out the window though when he turned up this morning with the email, he wants me to make a decision before we carry on dating"

"I think that's a good idea, I will support you Amy" replied Bernie smiling at her

"Thanks I am going to his apartment next week for dinner and I will tell him I want to continue dating, I am doing what I want and I am having fun as well"

"Good for you Ames, I'm with you" said Bernie

"Thanks again, I have to go and get ready for work tomorrow, its going to be busy"

"Sure and I will let you know how things go" replied Bernadette as they signed off

Bernadette and Howard were due over at 4a for dinner with everybody that afternoon and when she arrived she made her feelings very clear, although it seemed that things were slowly starting to sink in for the three of them

"I had Amy Skype me today"

"I bet she was nicer to you than us then" replied Penny

"Well I haven't been interfering in her life and trying to get her to do things she doesn't want to do"

"We know that now" replied Leonard

"Do you really though, because you are so close to losing Amy completely, she was still mad when she spoke to me and I have never seen her so angry before"

"Its all Sheldon's fault for sending the stupid email" said Penny trying to deflect the blame

"Its all of your faults, now just leave her alone otherwise she wont be the only one you lose as a friend" replied Bernadette fiercely

"Bernie!

"I mean it, leave her alone, she went to Sweden to get away from Sheldon and she has been thriving, you saw how happy she was in London, if she wants to date then that is what she is going to do, she deserves to have some fun after the way Sheldon treated her" replied Bernadette as fiercely as before

Bernadette decided her point had been made and dragged Howard out of the apartment leaving the three of them wondering about the mess they had caused

On Monday Amy had a visit from Maria first thing

"Hi Amy, I know it's a bit early what with it only being August, but we will be closed for two weeks at Christmas, I just wanted to let you know in case you had plans and wanted to go back to LA?

"Oh I might just do that, I will be able to catch up with my family, I have missed them since I have been here" replied Amy

"Good, I will email you the dates" replied Maria smiling at her and leaving the office

The week was so busy for Amy, which she was grateful about as it enabled her to work her fury off, as well as her usual lectures she had to take time in the lab with the alcohol addicted monkeys, thanks to Dr Gunderson taking a week off, she had been left alone in there on Friday lunchtime when Stefan appeared, she hadn't seen much of him that week due to being busy

"Hi Amy"

"Hi, I can't stop, I need to run some checks on the monkeys"

"That's ok, I wanted to know if you are still coming for dinner tomorrow?

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your cooking for anything" replied Amy

"You haven't tried it yet, it might be awful"

"I highly doubt that" replied Amy smiling at him

"I have a lot to live up to with that expectation then" replied Stefan returning the smile and passing Amy his address

"Thanks, what time would you like me over?

"Come at 6, I will be ready for you" replied Stefan

"Sure" Amy smiled at him and gave him a hug as he left the room

The following day Amy after much indecision settled for wearing her jade dress again and called a cab to Stefan's apartment which was in the same area of Majorna but around a mile away, the apartment block was similar in style to the one that Amy lived in and Stefan also lived on the top floor, she rang his buzzer and he let her in

"Evening Amy, you look lovely as always" said Stefan greeting her with a hug and then kissing her cheeks

"Thank you, I like your shirt" replied Amy noticing that he had a grey shirt on matched with black trousers

"You do? Thanks" replied Stefan smiling at her and leading her through to the lounge, he poured her a glass of wine and they sat down together, Amy remembered she had something for him

"You said it was going to be a traditional Swedish meal, so I bought you some Swedish beer and this" said Amy passing him a DVD of the history of Gothenburg football club

"Oh Amy this is fantastic, where did you get it from?

"Amazon, I didn't know if you already had one so went with luck" replied Amy

"Do you like football?

"I wouldn't spend time watching a game but I don't dislike it" replied Amy

"Maybe we can watch a bit later on then" suggested Stefan joining her on the sofa

"I would like that"

"So have you had a chance to think about what Sheldon said?

"Yes and I am not going to take him back, him just sending you an email warning you off me has put me off completely, even more so than before, its like he is possessed or something and who is to say that if I did take him back he really means what he says, I cant take that risk and I believe I deserve better"

"And you are sure about that?

"Totally, I Skyped Penny and then Sheldon and told them exactly what I thought about their meddling, I am fed up with all of them interfering, they say they will stop and then I get all this rubbish again, I am doing what's right for me and nothing is going to change that" replied Amy firmly

"I like a girl with a strong mind" commented Stefan

"Good because that's what you will get with me from now on"

"So shall we put dating back on the table? Asked Stefan

"I would very much like that and before you say anything this is not a rebound relationship but can we please take it slowly?

"Of course, I know where we are and what's gone on, I care about you Amy and will treat you the way you should be treated" replied Stefan

"Then I need to admit something to you and its possible you may judge me over it as well" said Amy as she looked anywhere but him

"Whatever it is can't be that bad surely? Asked Stefan has he took her hands in his and Amy finally looked at him

Amy gulped a few times and paced the room taking sips of wine before returning to the sofa, leaving Stefan looking more worried

"I've never had sex" blurted Amy quickly

"Then you will have a very good teacher in me when we do get round to it then" replied Stefan

"You don't mind? Asked Amy astonished

"Of course not, it doesn't matter to me, I still like you and want to date you" replied Stefan

"Well that's a relief" replied Amy smiling at him as Stefan got up to serve the dinner

"I have made a starter of duck and pancakes which I know isn't swedish and then afterwards my speciality of something called Janssons frestelse" said Stefan from the kitchen

"What's that? Asked Amy

"It's a potato casserole with onions and fish, it's an unusual combination but it's very nice"

"It does smell nice though" replied Amy

"Good now please join me at the table and dinner will be served" said Stefan

Amy joined him and he pulled the chair out for Amy to sit down and once she was sitting he leaned down to cuddle her and gave her a lingering kiss before going to his seat and serving the meal

"You were right it does taste nice, despite the unusual combination" said Amy once she got used to the taste

"For dessert I went with a safe option of rice pudding, I hope you like that? Queried Stefan looking worried

"I like rice pudding so don't worry" replied Amy

"Good" said Stefan as he poured more wine for Amy

After dinner they went back to the sofa where Stefan put the football DVD on and they sat cuddling on the sofa, kissing and talking intermittently, Amy made to leave around midnight and called a cab

"So will I see you for dinner at Maria's tomorrow? Asked Stefan

"Of course and I think perhaps next weekend, I will invite everybody to my apartment for dinner, it will make a change" suggested Amy

"Sure, so now that we are dating, shall we make Saturday night date night?

"Every Saturday?

"Of course and if we have time, maybe one day in the week, I know we are both busy with work"

"That works for me" replied Amy as the buzzer rang with notice of her cab arrival

"I will walk you down to the cab but before I do that, I have to do this" said Stefan as he pulled Amy into his arms and gave her a kiss that she wouldn't forget in a hurry

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better and I am not saying that this is the case here but keep reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters, they were very interesting! **_

_**A/N I have a specific direction in the way the story is going, but some of the suggestions in the feedback I will try and take up as well**_

_**Anyway Enjoy!**_

On Sunday morning after date night with Stefan, Amy woke up feeling bright and alert and with a need to do something, there were no plans to go for dinner at either Maria's or Mathias house so after she got dressed and had breakfast, she text Stefan

"**Morning Stefan, hope you slept well, are there any Zoos in Gothenburg?**

Stefan's reply came less than a minute later

"**Yes, I will pick you up in 15 minutes if that's ok?**

"**No need I will come to you, I am ready now!**

"**See you soon x"**

Amy smiled at the little kiss Stefan had sent and organised herself, collected her phone, keys and purse and then left the apartment, she drove the short distance to Stefan's apartment and he buzzed her in

"Morning Amy, you look lovely as always" said Stefan greeting her

"Really? I'm only wearing a cardigan, t-shirt and skirt" replied Amy looking down at herself and critiquing her outfit, she had chosen her favourite pink cardigan and was glad of that choice now

"Don't put yourself down, first things first though" said Stefan coming closer to her

Stefan brought Amy into his arms and gave her a deep kiss that made Amy want to stay in the apartment and just kiss him all day long

"Hoo"

"What is hoo? Asked Stefan puzzled afterwards

"It means that I am extremely turned on" replied Amy blushing and looking anywhere but him

"Really well perhaps we can do that again and you can see how turned on I am then" said Stefan rather forwardly

Amy smiled at him and Stefan led her to the sofa where they sat down and continued the kissing, only this time with Amy letting Stefan guide her down so he was on top of her

"You ok with this? Asked Stefan just making sure

"Of course" smiled Amy

"Good" replied Stefan

Amy wrapped her arms around his back as Stefan moved against her body and they had a frantic kissing session, she was so turned on that she felt light-headed and in a brave move she moved her hands inside Stefan's trousers and caressed his butt, this movement made him grind into Amy's core and she shivered, both of them were making little moaning noises as they sucked on each others lips, this carried on for some time until Stefan broke away and just lay op top of her staring in to Amy's eyes

"What's wrong? Asked Amy wondering why he had stopped, she had felt how turned on he was and it had taken everything to not go to "that area"

"I don't want to take advantage and plus we are supposed to be going out" replied Stefan smiling at her

"I was giving you the advantage but I understand" Amy returned the smile and Stefan kissed her again and helped her up

"Maybe we can resume this later" suggested Stefan as he took Amy's hand and led her out of the apartment

"So where is the Zoo you are taking me? Asked Amy as they got into her car

"Its around 5 miles away, I will give you directions" replied Stefan

"Good"

They arrived at Slottskogen Zoo a few minutes later and Amy discovered that as it was in a public park it was a free entrance Zoo, they picked up a guidebook and decided where to go first, Stefan had taken Amy's hand and hadn't let go since leaving the car and Amy was enjoying the freedom of somebody who wasn't scared to touch her in public and in private

"I wanted to ask you something about date nights" said Amy

"Go ahead?

"I know we agreed that we would see each other every Saturday but what I propose is that when you have your night out with your friends, we move it to Friday night instead, I don't want to get in the way of what is already a regular thing" suggested Amy

"That's very thoughtful of you but I was hoping to include you in some of them as well"

"Really? Asked Amy dubiously

"Yes of course, I want to show you to my friends, I am sure they will like you just like I like you" replied Stefan smiling at her

"I would like that, thank you for thinking of me" said Amy returning the smile as Stefan leaned down to kiss her

"Lately I can't stop thinking about you" said Stefan suddenly

"You-you can't stop thinking about me? Replied Amy feeling confused

"Yes, you have this wonderful intelligence about you and I like that in a woman and plus you seem to like me as well despite the heartbreaker warnings from my sister, so that's a bonus" replied Stefan

"Have you explained to Maria about the simpering women? Asked Amy

"No but maybe it would be a good chance to do so but lets not talk about her, come here" replied Stefan

In the middle of a public park, with people all around them, Stefan kissed her again and then hugged her, they continued further on into the park, they picked up some drinks and snacks and found themselves in front of the monkey enclosure watching the monkeys jumping around playing

"Can I ask you a question? Asked Stefan

"Go ahead"

"I am not judging you, but how do you feel about the monkeys you are experimenting on, when there are monkeys here in the Zoo looking happy and playing together?

"Well the monkeys we use at the University and all animals we use are specifically bred for experimentation, we treat them very well despite the tests we have to do and if any get sick then we treat them accordingly" replied Amy defensively

"Have you ever used monkeys from Zoos or parks?

"Not at all and I even took one home once to live with me"

"You did? How did that occur?

"Ricky was part of the cigarette addiction study and I became attached to him and let him stay at home with me so he could have some freedom, it was very sad when he died of cancer" replied Amy as she started to tear up

Stefan gave her another hug and kissed her again before they went on to the next exhibit, they enjoyed viewing all the animals and the deer that were allowed to run free throughout the park and Stefan even took Amy into the children's zoo where they were able to interact with some of the animals, they left the Zoo around 4pm and decided to stop at Marias house on the way back

"Oh hi, come in" said Maria standing aside to welcome them

"Thank you, Amy and I have something we want to talk to you about" said Stefan as they went into the lounge

"Is this about you two dating?

"Kind of yes, we have been on two dates now and have just had a wonderful afternoon together and have decided that it will be a regular thing" replied Stefan

"You have my blessing but I suspect you won't need it" said Maria smiling at them both

"Thank you Maria, I know you think Stefan's a heartbreaker but I haven't seen any of that in him" replied Amy

"That's something I wanted to clear up with you about that as well" added Stefan

"Sure?

"I have women simpering over me because of my apparent handsomeness but they don't see the person underneath and that bores the hell out of me and that might be why you think I'm a heartbreaker because I cannot tolerate shallow women like that" replied Stefan

"Ok thank you for clearing that up, I am pleased for you both, I do have a request for you though Stefan and maybe Amy will join you on it"

"What's that?

"Next weekend is Roberto and mines 8th wedding anniversary and we are spending the night away from home, mum will take the children but not until the evening, would you be able to look after them in the afternoon? Asked Maria

"Of course, I would be delighted to and I can have them overnight if you like, where are they by the way? Asked Stefan noticing the quietness

"They are at Roberto's parents, they will be back soon and if you spend the night here with them that will be much appreciated" replied Maria

"It's a deal, Amy did you want to join me for some of the time?

"I would like that" replied Amy

"Thanks to the both of you then" said Maria beaming at them

They stayed at Marias for a couple more hours and then left, they arrived back at Amy's apartment at around 7pm and with Chinese food, Amy poured some juice for her and Stefan and them remembered she had to Skype Bernadette

"Would you like to meet my friend Bernadette? I usually Skype her around this time

"That would be nice" replied Stefan

"Lets go and sit on the sofa then, we can eat this afterwards" said Amy

Amy collected her laptop and as they sat down, Stefan put his arm around her and pulled her close as she dialled Bernadette's Skype

"Hi Bernadette" said Amy when Bernie answered

"Hi Amy" smiled Bernadette

"I wanted you to meet Stefan, Stefan this is my friend Bernadette"

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Stefan waving shyly at her

"Aw look at you two all cuddled up together, Howard come here and meet Stefan" called Bernadette

"Hello" said Howard appearing on the screen

"Howard this Stefan, Stefan this is Howard" said Amy

"Hi again" smiled Stefan

"So what have you been up to today? Asked Bernadette

"We went to the Zoo and then Stefan's sister's house and we are just about to have Chinese food, what about you?

"Well we have been summoned to Los Robles for a pre wedding meeting, I'm sure that will be fun" replied Bernadette looking far from happy about it

"I'm sure and I haven't made up my mind yet but I am debating about pulling out of being a bridesmaid but I will decide soon enough"

"Really, well I understand that, I know how upset you are with them for interfering so much"

Amy couldn't answer and just nodded, Stefan gave her a kiss on the cheek in response

"You two are very cute, can I take a picture? Asked Bernadette

"Of course, how we are now or what?

"How you are now" replied Bernadette taking the picture

"You can upload it to Facebook and tag me if you like" said Amy

"Sure I will do that, well enjoy the rest of your evening, we are due in half hour to talk about weddings"

"Ok, will Skype you again next week" replied Amy

"Sure" said Bernadette and Howard together as Amy ended the call

"Your friend Bernadette is nice" commented Stefan

"Yes she is, wait does that mean you fancy her? Asked Amy feeling a bit of jealousy

"No, just that she is nice in that she is looking out for you, there's only one lady I currently fancy and that's you" replied Stefan as he turned Amy's head and gave her another deep kiss that made Amy breathless

"Hoo"

"Quite" laughed Stefan as they went and collected the food to eat

_**Meanwhile Bernadette and Howard **_had just arrived at 4a, Leonard and Penny were on the sofa and Sheldon was working on his laptop, since Amy's Skype call the previous week, he had retreated into himself and only spoke to people when it was necessary

"Thank you for coming, we just wanted to let you know we have set a date and where the wedding is" said Penny

"Well you might wanna think about getting a standby bridesmaid" replied Bernadette

"Why? Are you pulling out? Asked Penny

"It's not me you need to worry about pulling out" replied Bernadette

"Amy? But I need her as my bridesmaid, maybe I should call her" said Penny taking her phone out

"Do you really think that's a good idea after last week? She clearly doesn't want to talk to any of you and pestering her will just make her not want to talk to you even more, just give her the space she needs" replied Bernadette

"How would you know any of this anyway? Asked Penny confused

"We Skype every Sunday and she just told us"

"We also met Stefan" added Howard

Sheldon who had ignored the conversation up to now, became instantly alert at the mention of Stefan

"They are very cute together, they were cuddled up on the sofa together" added Bernadette

"Bernie took a picture and uploaded it to Facebook"

"Well Amy has blocked us all from Facebook so we can't see" replied Penny looking put out

"I will show you and it's nice that she has somebody that is not afraid to touch her" started Bernadette

"Bernie don't" said Penny

"Bernie don't nothing, Sheldon made her sign a ridiculous agreement with scheduled kissing, I am surprised Amy stuck around for so long with that kind of limitation, if Howie tried that he would be long gone" replied Bernadette fiercely

"You don't know how difficult it is for me" said Sheldon quietly

"Oh be quiet you big baby, you had four years to get used to Amy, she is perfectly clean and you blew your chance with her, now she has somebody that likes to kiss and cuddle her at any time" replied Bernadette

"Bernie, go easy on him" started Penny

"No it's about time he realised just what he was like, look here's the picture" said Bernadette showing Penny and Leonard, Sheldon refused to look when Bernadette brought the phone over

"They do look cute together and also happy" commented Leonard

Sheldon at this point had enough of the comments and stormed off to his room and slammed the door, a minute later anguished crying could be heard along with a loud bang

"Now look what you have done" said Penny

"He needed to hear it, Amy made her mind up from the minute she dumped him that she was never going to take him back, Sheldon should of realised and accepted it from that moment on" replied Bernadette

"Fine, whatever are we going to talk about the wedding now? Asked Penny

"Go ahead"

"We are getting married on July 11th 2015 and it will be at The Four Seasons" replied Penny

"We have also decided to go to The Bahamas for our honeymoon and want all of you involved in the Wedding, even if Amy decides to pull out, we want her there" added Leonard

"Well just give Amy time, she said she would make a decision soon" replied Bernadette

"I could always ask my sister but she's a bit wild" mused Penny

"The one that shot her husband? Yeah I'd say so" commented Bernadette sarcastically

_**Over the next couple of months **_for Amy and Stefan they increased the amount of time they spent together, they had lunch together most days in her office which brought gossip amongst their fellow colleagues and spent as many evenings together as possible, they were still at the kissing stage but they had advanced to fondling each other as well, something that Amy enjoyed very much, she was starting to feel that she wanted to do more and was building herself up to it

Amy had also made a decision about Christmas and at the beginning of October she approached Stefan with an idea, they were currently hanging out at her apartment having just had a wonderful meal cooked by Amy

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things, you know we are closed for two weeks at Christmas, well I am going back to LA but for one week only"

"Oh I didn't realise that" 

"Its just that I miss my family and it will be good to spend some time with them, this might be a bit forward but would you like to come with me?

"You want me to come with you? Asked Stefan surprised

"Yes, I would like to show you off, like you do me with your friends" replied Amy

"What dates are you going? Will you be there for Christmas Day?

"Well we close on the 18th so I will be gone that day and will return on the 27th, my apartment is being subletted so I will either stay with my mother or book into a hotel"

"I think I would like to join you" replied Stefan

"Thank you, the University is paying for my flights, so I will pay for your flights as I invited you" said Amy

"Its ok, I can pay for myself but thank you" replied Stefan

"Thank you, there's also something else I wanted to ask of you" added Amy as she started to feel nervous about the question

"What is it? Asked Stefan noticing the nervousness

Amy braced herself and then asked him "Would you like to stay the night?

_**Next chapter up soon!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter will be a bit M-rated**_

"When you say you want me to stay the night, does that mean you want us to have sex? Asked Stefan trying to clarify

"No, maybe, I don't know" replied Amy feeling confused with her feelings

"I can stay the night with you, I would like that and lets agree to not put any pressure on each other about what we do, I like you very much Amy and don't want you to feel that I am going to dump you for not giving me sex, I have too much respect for you to do that" replied Stefan

"Thank you, I like you a lot as well" said Amy feeling somewhat relieved

Amy then turned to him and gave him a hug, the hug turned into a kiss and they spent some time sucking on each others lips and stroking each others faces

"Come to the bedroom where it's more comfortable" suggested Amy

"More comfortable? I rather like that" replied Stefan grinning at her

Once they were in the bedroom, they lay down on the bed together, side by side and Stefan made the first move by intertwining his legs with Amy and pressing against her, they resumed kissing and this time Stefan moved his hands into Amy's top and caressed her breasts, Amy arched her back in delight and reached down into his trousers to fondle his erection

"Gaaah" moaned Stefan in ecstasy at her touch

"You like? Queried Amy to make sure

"I more than like" replied Stefan, Amy noticed his eyes were dilated and stroked his face lovingly, they resumed kissing and continued grinding against each other for some time, thoroughly enjoying themselves

"I didn't bring any nightclothes" commented Stefan suddenly

"That's ok, I only have a nightie, when we do go to sleep we can sleep cuddled together if you like?

"Amy I couldn't think of anything more delightful than to sleep with you like that" replied Stefan

"Thank you again for understanding" said Amy

"You are a delight to be with, now let's go back to the lounge and we can book the flights, we can resume this later" replied Stefan giving her a knowing look and kissing her again which Amy melted into

They returned to the lounge, Stefan made them both some tea while Amy checked the flights

"You know it will take a whole day of travelling to get there, hope that doesn't put you off" said Amy

"I will be with you and again at risk of repeating myself, that is more than delightful" replied Stefan as he brought the tea over

Amy beamed happily at him and continued with checking the flights over

"Ok, I have booked us on a flight to London at 9am on the 18th and then we are booked on a 2pm flight to LAX, I also think that I will just tell Bernadette and Howard that I am going, we can arrange to meet them for dinner as well, oh and my friend Raj and his girlfriend Emily also"

Amy printed off the flight details and tucked them into her bag to take into work so they could reimburse her flight costs

"That suits me, will you stay with your mother then?

"I think so and I think she would be delighted to meet you, you will probably charm her" replied Amy

"You mean with my handsome good looks? Chuckled Stefan

"You are handsome though" replied Amy giving him a cuddle

They settled down to watch some TV for a couple of hours and then around midnight they went to bed, once Amy had changed into her nightie in the bathroom, she went into the bedroom and found Stefan already in bed but only in his t-shirt and pants

"I just want you to feel comfortable so I am half dressed" said Stefan throwing back the covers to reveal a very prominent erection

"I hope the sight of my nightie doesn't put you off me then" replied Amy

"Nothing can put me off you" said Stefan indicating for Amy to join him in the bed

They cuddled up together and had a little kissing and fondling before they gave into exhaustion, Stefan made Amy turn over and he spooned her with his arms around her breasts to cuddle her also

"Goodnight Stefan" said Amy turning her head to kiss him again

"Goodnight Amy, I think we will both sleep well tonight" replied Stefan snuggling closer to her

On Sunday morning they woke up together, still in the same position as when they had gone to sleep, Stefan was experiencing morning glory and his erection was pressed against her back, Amy could feel every part of him and was trying to resist temptation

"Morning Amy, that was probably the best night's sleep I have had in a long time"

"Same here I think, perhaps we can make it a regular thing" replied Amy turning over and greeting him face to face

"I would like that and perhaps we can do alternate apartments" suggested Stefan as he brought Amy back into his arms, wrapped his legs around hers and kissed her, she reached into his pants and flicked the tip of his erection making Stefan moan in delight

"I think before we get carried away, lets have breakfast" suggested Amy suddenly

"I agree" replied Stefan

"I think I will be ready soon for more but I would like it to be on a special occasion" said Amy

"Well whenever you are ready then I will be as well, I told you there is no rush" replied Stefan

"Good, come on lets get breakfast and then we can get out of here and spend the day together" suggested Amy

"Sounds like a plan" replied Stefan

_**8 weeks later**_, Amy and Stefan had just arrived in LA, Maria was surprised that they were going to LA together and had said she would be holding a New Year Party when they returned, Amy had spoken to her mother who agreed that Stefan could stay at the house with them and they took a taxi there

It was the 20th of December and Penny, Leonard and Sheldon were at a loose end, they had wanted to spend the afternoon with their friends but they had blown them out

"I have an idea, why don't we just do anything can happen? Suggested Leonard

"But its Saturday" said Sheldon

"What do you have in mind? Asked Penny

"We can go to the Cheesecake Factory, Sheldon are you coming?

"I suppose so" replied Sheldon who despite having accepted that Amy was no longer his, still wasn't happy about it but was trying hard to move on

"Fine lets go" said Leonard picking his car keys up

They entered the Cheesecake Factory and to their surprise they found Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily sitting together at a table for six

"You guys didn't want us to join you? Asked Penny feeling hurt

"Well" started Bernadette before being interrupted by Howard

"The reason we didn't want you to join us, is just walking into the restaurant now" said Howard

All eyes turned to the entrance as Amy and Stefan walked in hand in hand, Sheldon could only look on in stunned astonishment and Penny was just gawping at them

"Hi all, Merry Christmas" said Amy giving Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily hugs

"Amy what are you doing here? Asked Penny

"Come back for Christmas and I brought my boyfriend Stefan" replied Amy indicating Stefan who she realised was much taller than Sheldon

"And you didn't tell us you were coming?

"Didn't think I needed to and by the way, I am pulling out of being your bridesmaid, if you give me your bank details, I will transfer the money over for the cost of the dress"

"Amy I need you as a bridesmaid, please don't pull out" cried Penny

"Do you need me as a bridesmaid or a friend?

"Both!

"Sorry I have made my mind up" replied Amy as she and Stefan sat down next to each other, Stefan put his arm around her and gave her a kiss to more astonished looks from Penny and Sheldon who was starting to seethe and shake with anger

"Are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend? Asked Penny

"Yes, this is Stefan, Stefan this is Penny, Leonard and Sheldon is the one who is going red with anger" replied Amy

"Hi" was all Penny could get out, she was upset that Amy was no longer her bridesmaid and was trying to remedy the situation, Leonard got there first

"Amy even if you are not Penny's bridesmaid we would still like you to be at the wedding, you are our friend and want you there" said Leonard

"Of course you do, can I bring Stefan?

"You can bring anybody you like" replied Leonard

"Stefan isn't just anybody, he is my boyfriend" replied Amy

"You know what I meant" said Leonard

"Good then we will think about it, isn't that right Stefan? Said Amy turning to Stefan and giving him a loving look

"Yes" replied Stefan returning the look and they shared a little kiss

"Told you they were cute together" commented Bernadette

"Amy you need to know how sorry we are for everything, I know we messed up and I have missed you" said Penny

"Maybe in time I can forgive you but a real friend would have supported my decision rather than trying to make me do something I didn't want to do and would have wanted me to be happy" replied Amy assertively

"Madam can I take your order? Asked a waiter finally appearing

"Yes please, I will have a hamburger, fries and lemonade"

"Sir?

"Oh I will have the same please but with Onion rings on the side, thank you" said Stefan

"Amy do you think we can talk alone? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"About?

"About us and what happened"

"We know what happened Sheldon, there is no need to keep going over it"

"But you said we could be friends"

"Yes and I think that we can be friends again but that is all it will ever be" replied Amy

"Fine, Leonard drive me home please" said Sheldon storming out of the restaurant and making the door slam against the wall, breaking the glass

"Oh boy and just when he was getting back to normal" moaned Leonard following him, Penny followed him after giving Amy a sad look

"Now that they have gone, we have brought something for you" said Amy reaching into her bag

"You didn't have to get us anything" said Bernadette

"It just some Swedish wine, I hope you all enjoy" replied Amy smiling at her friends as she passed the bottles around the table

"Well thank you and are you ok with all that just happened? Asked Bernie

"Totally" replied Amy

"I think you made the right decision about not being a bridesmaid as well" said Bernadette

"I do feel some relief now that I have made that decision though"

"Good for you and that was funny seeing Sheldon so angry, serves him right for acting like a twerp" replied Bernadette

The group enjoyed the meal together and arranged to go to the bowling alley the next day, Amy and Stefan returned back to her mother's house and went to bed

The next day Amy received a text from Penny with her bank details and she transferred the cost of the dress over and then she and Stefan met their friends at the bowling alley, they had a lot of fun together and Amy realised how much she had missed her life in LA, she was also very happy in Sweden though and with Stefan, on Christmas Day they Skyped Maria to wish her a Happy Christmas and then sat down to enjoy a feast cooked by her mother who had invited a lot of Amy's family, they all liked and got on with Stefan and on Boxing Day, they met up with the friends again for a goodbye meal at The Cheesecake Factory, this time Amy with encouragement from Stefan had gone to see Sheldon alone at 4a, he didn't know she was going and was alone

Sheldon answered the door and was surprised to see Amy there

"Amy come in please" said Sheldon ushering her in

"Thank you, this is just a short visit, I meant what I said about us being friends again in the future, I have a new life in Sweden that I am enjoying and my work is flourishing"

"Yes I can see, did you want tea?

"No thank you"

"I think this is a good time to apologise, I should never have sent that email to Stefan"

"You got that right" replied Amy

"Does he treat you well? I of course still wish that you and he were not together"

"Extremely and you don't know how sad I was to have to end things with you Sheldon but I had to give myself some respect and being with you wasn't making me happy"

"I see that now, even though I am still coming to terms with it"

"Yes I could see from your extreme reaction the other day"

"Well its not every day that you see your former girlfriend who had emigrated to Sweden, suddenly appearing in front of you with her new boyfriend" replied Sheldon

"He's the one that encouraged me to come and see you, I hated how you dealt with things but I have overcome that now, that's all I came to say"

"Presumably you are getting your intimacy requirements with him?

"Sheldon that is nothing to do with you"

"Your probably right" replied Sheldon, Amy noticed he was having some nervous facial ticks and looked curiously at him

"I know I am right, what Stefan and I do is none of your business""

"Again I was wrong with the way I handled everything"

"I know, goodbye Sheldon" said Amy giving him a pat on the arm and leaving the apartment, leaving Sheldon watching after her and breathing in her scent

Stefan and Amy returned to Sweden the next day and on New Years Eve they went to Maria's party, she had hired a local DJ and had ordered in Caterers

"So how was LA? Asked Maria when they finally had some time to talk

"It was fabulous, Stefan was loved by everybody as well" replied Amy

"Good to hear, are you staying until midnight? We have fireworks"

"Of course" replied Stefan

They enjoyed the party, Amy met some people she hadn't seen before and didn't speak much English and made herself a New Year vow to follow up with learning more Swedish and at midnight, they joined everybody in the garden as the fireworks were started and coincided with the countdown to 2015, Stefan and Amy were standing cuddling up together as 2015 arrived and they clinked glasses together

"Happy New Year Amy" said Stefan giving her a kiss

"Same to you" replied Amy returning the kiss

"Come on lets go back to your place" said Stefan a few minutes later

"Sure, lets say our goodbyes first" replied Amy taking his hand

They spend a few minutes saying goodbye and walked back to Amy's apartment, stopping frequently to kiss and cuddle, when they arrived back, Amy poured them both a glass of wine and they settled down on the sofa

"I have something to ask and tell you" said Amy

"I know what it is and if you are ready then I am too"

"I am ready and also" started Amy before faltering

"You love me" said Stefan simply, Amy nodded and then got embarrassed for admitting her feelings

"But you don't love me do you? Asked Amy anxiously

"Amy I really do love you, I have felt that for a while now and I am not just saying it" replied Stefan firmly

"I believe you"

"Good, now come here" said Stefan bringing Amy into his arms and giving her the sort of kiss that made her breathless and then picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom

_**Next chapter up shortly **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**This will be just a short chapter and probably not the chapter you were expecting, that's coming next**_

It was 6pm on New Years Eve in Pasadena and Leonard was trying to coax Sheldon out of his room, since Amy's arrival with Stefan the previous week in LA, he had reverted back to staying in there at all times, not only that he was locking himself in and even locking the door when he wasn't in the apartment

"Sheldon come out, we are going to the party at the Comic Book Store" called Leonard

"But I don't wanna go to a party" whined Sheldon from the other side of the door

"It will be good for you to get out" added Penny

"No thank you"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you open this door right now"

"No"

"Fine then you have three options, Penny has agreed to climb out of my bedroom window and crawl round and them smash her way in or I will just pick the lock its your choice or just kick my way through the door " said Leonard banging on the door hard

"I'm fine, Leave me alone"

"Sheldon we are worried about you"

"Why because my ex girlfriend turned up with her new boyfriend and showed him off to everybody?

"One hit, one nail, one head" said Leonard

"Go away"

"Right Sheldon you have 10 seconds to decide or I am kicking this door in" shouted Leonard

Penny started to bang furiously on the door while Leonard counted down, with two seconds remaining the door could be heard unlocking and Sheldon opened it before retreating to his bed, Leonard and Penny took in the scene in front of them

"Whackadoodle has finally lost it" said Penny looking astonished

Sheldon had filled every spare inch of wall with pictures of Amy and there was a large single picture adoring the ceiling, not only that there was a strange smell that was assaulting Leonard's nose

"What is that awful smell? Said Leonard as he suffered a sneezing attack

"That's Amy's perfume, why have you got Amy's perfume in here? Asked Penny to Sheldon

"Because she smells lovely and I want to keep something of her to remind me of her"

"And the pictures weren't enough? Penny was now very worried and Leonard wasn't helping with his sneeze attack

"I need to keep her close" said Sheldon not realising how sad he sounded

"Sheldon honey you have to let her go, she has moved on and you could see how happy she was with Stefan, don't do this to yourself" said Penny as gently as she could

"I'm not doing anything, I just like looking at her" replied Sheldon

"Ok, I think we need to send you for some help" said Leonard

"I don't need help, I told you I'm fine"

"Sheldon this is not fine, it is far from it, in fact its just plain weird" replied Leonard

"Shall I call his mom? Asked Penny

"Why would you do that, I told you I am fine, now get out of my room" said Sheldon jumping off his bed and trying to usher them out, Leonard managed to grab the door key as he did so

"Sheldon you need help, maybe therapy" suggested Leonard

"I don't need help, I keep telling you I am fine" Sheldon made one last push to get them out and succeeded before barricading the door

"How are we ever going to be able live together when we have Sheldon to worry about? Wondered Penny out loud as they walked through to the lounge

"He is not coming to live with us when we get married Penny, that is final"

"But he needs us, we need to do something, I will call his mother"

"If you think that will help, maybe my mother could help, she and he seem to get on quite well" suggested Leonard

"Call her then" said Penny going off to her own apartment to call Mary while Leonard called his mother

_**This will be explored more in a future chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Carrying on from chapter 14**_

_**M-Rated**_

Once Stefan and Amy were in the bedroom, Stefan placed Amy on the bed and they resumed kissing and grinding against each other, they were both slightly tipsy but alert enough to know what they were doing and pretty soon, clothes were being shed in a desperate need to explore each other further

"Amy I want you to be sure you want to do this" said Stefan as he stopped kissing her suddenly

"I have never been more sure of anything, there is one thing though we need"

"Protection, but I don't have any as I wasn't expecting to do this tonight"

"It's ok, there were condoms left in the bathroom cabinet, presumably the previous tenants, let me just get them"

"You stay there and I will give you time to undress without me mauling you"

"Thank you" replied Amy waiting for Stefan to go to the bathroom and quickly removing what was left on

Stefan tried to calm himself down in the bathroom, he meant what he said about loving Amy and wanting her to be ready, he searched for the condoms and then returned to the bedroom and saw Amy in the bed patting the place beside her

"Jag vill ha dig nu" said Stefan in his heavy Swedish accent

"Which means? Asked Amy looking slightly confused

"It means I want you now" replied Stefan giving her a look that was very intense before taking his trousers off leaving only his pants on, his erection pushing against the fabric

Stefan joined Amy in the bed while Amy covered her body feeling nervous which Stefan noticed

"Amy are you ok?

"Yes I'm fine"

"I know you haven't slept with anybody before which probably means no man has seen you naked before, am I right?

"Um, yes" said Amy hesitating slowly and then cursing herself for not being more clear

"That sounds like you are unsure?

"Well when I was sick last year, Sheldon looked after and bathed me but it wasn't a sexual thing for him"

"I see"

"Sorry, you probably don't want me now" said Amy as she tried to sit up only for Stefan to pull her back down beside him

"Why on earth would you think that?

"I don't know"

"Forget about it, come here instead" said Stefan pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her

"This I like much better" commented Amy

They continued kissing and pressing against each other, he then moved on top of Amy after whipping his pants off and they enjoyed some intense foreplay, licking and sucking on various parts of each others bodies, Stefan moved his fingers down to Amy's wetness and started to rub her clit, Amy bucked against his hand and moaned delightedly as Stefan continued the kissing and rubbing her sensitive parts

"Ooohh"

"Working for you huh? Asked Stefan

"You know it is" panted Amy desperate for Stefan to be inside of her

"Amy when we do make love properly, you tell me if it hurts and I will stop ok?

"Yes" panted Amy again as his fingers continued to do magic inside of her

Stefan nodded at her then removing his hand from her wetness, he started kissing her again and gently fondling her breasts and pressing his arousal against her opening and teasing Amy by pushing against it for a few minutes, once he felt Amy was ready, he reached over for a condom and quickly put it on before pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her deeply to reassure her

"Are you ready?

"Yes"

Stefan pushed his hard cock into Amy's wetness, Amy wrapped her legs around Stefan's back as he pushed inside her, there wasn't any resistance straight away but Amy was already bucking up, then she felt a tightness and Amy's facial wince, indicated for him to stop which he did and after a second or two he pushed further into her slowly until he was fully in her, Stefan chose to wait until Amy was ready before he started thrusting, she was currently laying beneath him biting her lip with her eyes closed then a few seconds later she nodded that she was ready and Stefan started to slowly thrust into her, each time rubbing against her now very sensitive clit, he was still kissing her as well and both of them panting and moaning with every thrust, he moved harder into her as Amy became more relaxed with him, they continued like this for some time both of them enjoying each other, it was when Stefan leaned down to suck on Amy's nipples at the same as his arousal brushed against her very sensitive clit that Amy found herself experiencing waves of pleasure running through her body, she tensed as she orgasmed and then screamed into Stefan's ear as he moved to nuzzling her neck, this was all he needed as he orgasmed as well and they jerked noisily against each others body in orgasmic joy

"Well that was different" said Amy a few minutes later, she was laying in Stefan's arms and trying to recover her basic functions

"It was very enjoyable I must say" replied Stefan giving her a kiss

"I did ok then?

"Ok? You did brilliantly, you certainly know how to bring pleasure to a man that's for sure" replied Stefan

"Maybe we can do it again, you know just to make sure" said Amy saucily

"I would like that but first I need a drink" said Stefan he untangled himself from Amy and left the room returning less than a minute later with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses

"Where did you get that? I didn't have any"

"I know I brought them here when I arrived to pick you up for the party and put them on the balcony" replied Stefan pouring her a glass

"Thanks"

"Jag alskar dig" said Stefan in heavy accent

"I really need to learn more Swedish, what does that mean?

"I love you"

"I love you as well" replied Amy clinking glasses with him and then sharing a kiss with him

_**The next morning **_Amy woke up and turned over expecting to see Stefan beside her but he wasn't, she got out of bed and searched the apartment, she realised he hadn't even left a note and came to the conclusion that he had left, sighing at her stupidness for giving him what he wanted, she made herself a pot of tea and went to have a shower, Amy had a surprise on leaving the bathroom and going back to the bedroom to find Stefan in bed but with a tray full of breakfast food and drinks

"Oh" said Amy suddenly as she stood full naked in front of him

"You thought I had left didn't you? Asked Stefan indicating for her to join him in bed

"Not at all" replied Amy smiling at him and trying to save face

"Its perfectly understandable but I won't take offence, I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast" said Stefan as he pulled Amy into his arms and gave her a kiss

"You certainly surprised me"

"That was kind of the plan, I should probably have left a note but you were in a deep sleep, now I went to the café and got some muffins and I also had them make two bacon sandwiches, I see you already made tea but I got hot chocolate as well" said Stefan

"Thank you it all looks delicious" said Amy taking a bite of the bacon sandwich

"So are you"

"What are the plans for today?

"Usually on New Years Day I spend it in bed recovering from a hangover but I am feeling fresh and alert, possibly due to having my girlfriend that I love in bed with me" replied Stefan

"So staying in bed all day sounds kind of fun" said Amy smiling at the love comment

"I meant it when I said I loved you, in fact I am probably in love with you as well" added Stefan

"Yes I feel the same, I know it's only been 6 months but sometimes things hit you quickly" replied Amy

"Well technically we have only been dating since July but I agree with your point"

"Great minds think alike then"

"Totally, now eat up before the food gets cold" urged Stefan

After they had eaten, they lay snuggling up with each other and giving little kisses before there late night activities made them tired again and they fell asleep contented in each others arms

_**Hope that didn't disappoint!**_

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for reviews on last chapter!**_

Amy and Stefan emerged from the bedroom at 5pm, they had slept for most of the day and were now both hungry, they took quick showers before Amy set about making them both some tea while Stefan he would cook but first he decided he hadn't had enough of kissing her and proceeded to do so as she was leaning against the side waiting for the kettle to boil

"Amy I can't tell you how much I enjoy kissing you, its very addictive" said Stefan in between kisses

"I think I can say the same" smiled Amy as Stefan pressed his body against hers

"Mmm I do love you" replied Stefan

"Right back at you" replied Amy moving her hands under his t-shirt

He gave her another kiss that didn't end even when the kettle finished boiling, both of them were feeling horny for each other again, Stefan guided Amy to the sofa and they lay kissing and cuddling for some time

"Oh boy you do things to me Amy, I cannot control myself now" moaned Stefan as he felt Amy reach into his pants and fondle the tip of his erection

"Don't control yourself then, lets just enjoy each other instead" replied Amy removing her hand and placing it inside his top to fondle his nipples

"Gaah" moaned Stefan at her touch

Amy beamed at the effect she had on him and he frantically kissed her again, whilst moving rhythmically against her body, some time later, they were interrupted by buzzing come from Amy's phone, she checked it and saw a message from Bernadette wishing her a Happy New Year

"I should Skype her, let me get my laptop"

"Sure, I will organise some food now"

"No stay with me" replied Amy as Stefan climbed off her to let Amy retrieve her laptop from the kitchen table

She rejoined Stefan on the sofa, he cuddled her close to him while she dialled Bernie's Skype, she answered straight away

"Happy New Year Bernie, thanks for your text"

"Same to you, what did you do to celebrate?

"Well we went to Stefan's sister's house for a party and then we spent the rest of the day in bed sleeping and have only just emerged" replied Amy

"Sounds more fun than what Leonard and Penny had to deal with then" replied Bernadette

"What happened?

"Well we were all due to meet at Stuart's for his party at the Comic Book Store but they had an issue with Sheldon which you may or not freak out about, sorry Stefan you might not want to hear this, in fact Amy might not want to hear about it either"

"Bernie, just tell me please?

"Sheldon wouldn't come out of his room and only opened the door when Leonard and Penny tried to break it down, Sheldon has decorated his room with pictures of you Amy, there is no spare wall space left" said Bernie doing her best to look astonished while she spoke

"I see, that does seem very sad that he's doing that, what's being done to remedy the situation?

"Well Leonard called his mother who was unable to get through to Sheldon, he won't speak to anybody and Mary is arriving tomorrow to try and talk to him"

"Amy I think you should talk to Sheldon, it seems its you that he is pining for, maybe he will listen to you" suggested Stefan

Amy looked at him for a long time and realised he was probably right

"Are Leonard and Penny with Sheldon now?

"Yes, but he's barricaded himself into his room, if you want to call him I think that would be a good idea" replied Bernadette

"Ok, I will call them now, thanks Bernie"

"No problem, let me know how it goes"

"Will do" replied Amy signing off

"Amy if you want to go to the bedroom and talk in privacy while I sort out the food" suggested Stefan

"Oh that's a good idea, you don't mind?

"Of course not, if I am here while you talk to Sheldon it might make things worse"

Amy smiled at him and then gave him a kiss and a cuddle before going off to her room and tried to ring Sheldon's Skype but there was no answer so after trying and failing with Penny's, managed to get through to Leonard

"Hi Leonard, Happy New Year to you both"

"Same to you"

"I heard about Sheldon, can I talk to him please?

"Sure you might be the only person that he will talk to" replied Leonard as Amy watched him take the laptop to Sheldon's room, he knocked loudly on Sheldon's door

"Sheldon, Amy wants to talk to you"

"Amy is here? Asked Sheldon from the other side of the door

"No Sheldon, I am on Skype" called Amy

Sheldon opened the door, took the laptop from Leonard and shut the door again, Amy tried not to be horrified by seeing all the pictures on the walls as Sheldon swung the lap top around

"Amy this is surprise"

"Yes, Sheldon what's going on with you?

"I don't follow?

"Everybody is worried about all the pictures, its not very healthy is it to obsess over me like that"

"It's no different to other people having pictures of their friends" replied Sheldon

"Well I suppose it's better than you following me to Sweden" mused Amy

"Did you mean it when you said we can stay friends?

"Yes of course but as your friend, I should tell you that you need to stop with the obsession, Sheldon I have moved on and I am happy, maybe you can use this time to focus on your work"

"I suppose Stefan is with you? Asked Sheldon

"Yes he's making us something to eat right now"

"And you're happy with him?

"Extremely" replied Amy, Sheldon noticed she had a dreamy distant look on her face and gulped nervously

"Did you have a good New Year?

"Oh yes, we went to a party then came back here and we only got up a little while ago"

"I see" replied Sheldon trying not to be upset about the "we" bit of getting up

"Sheldon try and get out of the habit of staying in your room all the time, Leonard and Penny are going to move on soon and you will need their support, they can't spend all their time worrying about you when they have a wedding to deal with"

"Can we email each other?

"Sure if that is what you would like, perhaps we can email on Sundays, that would be better, but don't let me regret it Sheldon"

"Amy, Sundays would suit me thank you, I just want to keep in touch with you and I hope you don't hate me"

"Sheldon I don't hate you, I was just very very upset with the way things were going with us but I am over it now, the space between us has been a big help for me, but I realise now I should maybe of handled things better but I just needed to think about myself for once and I don't regret that"

"Can I ask about your relationship with Stefan?

"No Sheldon, we have to have some boundaries, if there is anything you need to know then I will tell you" Amy paused as Stefan indicated the food was ready and nodded to him

"Who are you nodding to?

"Stefan has finished our meal, so I have to go, Sheldon try and be happy ok?

"Fine, goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Bye Sheldon"

Amy signed off and then sighed heavily and went to join Stefan in the kitchen, he gave her a hug and then they sat down to eat

"How did it go?

"He's doing ok, I think I said the right things but he needs to move on and understand that we will only ever be friends"

"And you won't take him back when you go back to LA for good?

"No and who said I was even going to go back for good?

"You want to stay? Asked Stefan as he felt happy at this revelation

"Well if I am allowed yes, I have a two year visa which came with a two year contract with the University, all I can do is work as hard as I can and if it proves to be beneficial for both parties, then I will most likely stay, my life is here now"

"What if Caltech want you back?

"Then I am open for discussions but that is a year and a half away, I don't see myself changing my mind now"

"Good, I wouldn't want to lose you"

"Oh Stefan you are not going to lose me" replied Amy leaning over and giving him a kiss

"So, there is something else I wanted to ask you, your first time, how was it for you, was it as expected?

"It was amazing and as proven the time afterwards it really does get better with experience" replied Amy

"Good, I was worried that you might have been disappointed"

"No disappointment at all" replied Amy smiling at him

_**Meanwhile back **_in Pasadena, Sheldon emerged from his bedroom with Leonard's laptop and sat down in his spot looking happy

"Did it go ok? Asked Leonard curious

"Yes, Amy said having pictures is better than me going after her in Sweden and that I can email her once a week" replied Sheldon

"And is this the end of the craziness? Asked Penny

"There wasn't any craziness, I am fine I keep telling you and Leonard you can cancel my mother coming, I don't need anybody"

"If you are sure Sheldon"

"I have never been more sure of anything"

"Ok, I should speak to Amy myself and wish her a Happy new year" replied Penny giving Leonard a kiss and going back to her apartment

Amy and Stefan had just finished their meal when Amy's Skype started to ring, she noted that it was Penny and answered

"Hi Penny, Happy New Year"

"Same to you, you seemed to have cheered up Sheldon, he's even come out of his room"

"Good, that was the plan, seeing as he doesn't appear to listen to anybody else" replied Amy

"I think you agreeing that he can email you once a week was a boost for him and thank you for speaking to him"

"Well it was Stefan that encouraged me" replied Amy as Stefan joined her on the sofa and gave her a cuddle

"He's obviously good for you and I am so sorry the way things have been between us Amy"

"Yes me too, maybe in time we can regain what we had"

"Agreed, did you go out for New Year? Asked Penny

"Yes, we went to a party and crashed out here afterwards" replied Amy turning to Stefan and giving him a kiss

"Well I'm glad you had a good time"

"We did that alright" laughed Amy remembering her night with Stefan

"Good" replied Penny wondering about their relationship and how cosy they looked

"Thanks for calling anyway Penny, see you later" said Amy waving at her and signing off

Penny was left staring at a blank screen and thinking that if she and Amy were closer, she would know more about the relationship she had with Stefan and started to feel sad about the lack of closeness with Amy, Leonard came in and found her still staring into space

"You ok?

"Yes, I just miss Amy and I think she and Stefan are good together, he encouraged her to call Sheldon"

"I think you are also wondering if they have had coitus yet aren't you?

"I think that they have but I doubt Amy would tell me that, in the past she would have told me straight away" replied Penny looking sad again, Leonard gave her a hug and then went back to 4A

In Gothenburg, Stefan and Amy cleared up after their meal and settled down on the sofa to talk

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Asked Stefan

"Just relax, I am back to work on Wednesday and need to prepare for that"

"Why are you going back so early? I am not going in until Thursday"

"The monkeys are returning from the breeders after the Christmas break, so I need to settle them in and do some checks on them and take the details from when they were away"

"Well that does make sense"

"Yes and by the way your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?

"Yes at the beginning of February, why?

"I have an idea about that and I will let you know if it comes off"

"Are you going to tell me?

"No it's a surprise but make sure you don't plan anything for the afternoon" replied Amy smiling at him

"Tease!

On Wednesday when Amy got to work, she dumped her bag and laptop in her office before going to the lab to await the return of the monkeys, it was while she was waiting that Maria came in

"Hi Amy, can you come to my office? Asked Maria in what Amy thought of as her official tone

"Sure, is there something wrong? Amy was worried

"You will see when we get there" replied Maria smiling at her

Once they got to Maria's office, Amy discovered that President Svensson was there already and sitting down, he stood and shook Amy's hand when she entered

"Dr Fowler, I trust you had a good Christmas back home?

"Yes it was very good and you?

"The same, now the reason for this meeting is regarding your work here" said President Svensson

Amy looked at him as he spoke with the same official tone and started to get worried

"Amy no need to look so scared, we are very happy with your work and the students love your way of teaching them, they have been very vocal about that" said Maria

"Thank goodness for that"

"Usually we do appraisals in December but we just didn't have time for yours and we thought now would be a good opportunity" replied Maria

"Also I know when you arrived you had some personal problems and you overcame them with ease, despite Dr Cooper turning up unexpectedly" added Svensson

"Yes well I am very happy now" said Amy with a dreamy look on her face at the thought of Stefan

"Yes, your relationship with Dr Holmberg has been the subject of gossip and I don't have a problem with workplace relationships as long as it doesn't affect the work and it only seems to have boosted yours and Dr Holmberg's" replied President Svensson

"Good"

"Also you are on a fixed wage contract but we are going to give you a small bonus for your hard work here" said Maria

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting that"

"You are worth it" replied Svensson

"How much is the bonus?

"1000 euros" replied Svensson

"Ok, instead of giving it to me can you donate it to a local charity of your choice?

"Amy are you sure? Asked Maria surprised

"Yes, I am very grateful but I would prefer it go to somebody in need" replied Amy

"Very well, we will set something up and let you know, now I have other people to see so I shall bid you farewell" replied Svensson getting up and leaving the office

"Maria, you don't have any plans for Stefan's birthday do you?

"No usually we go to his or we go out, why?

"I have an idea that I know he would like and I think all of us should go" replied Amy as she went on to tell Maria the plan

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**A/N apologies to those wanting or thinking this was a Shamy love story, that's not where this is going to go**_

Over the next month, Sheldon started to improve his mood, he made sure to send Amy a weekly email letting her know how he was doing and Leonard and Penny decided to take advantage of that good mood and at breakfast one morning Leonard asked Sheldon a question

"Sheldon, Penny and I are going to live together but would you mind if Penny moves in here completely?

"Of course not Leonard, as long as Penny doesn't mind signing the roommate agreement and sticking to the rules" Penny rolled her eyes at this comment but agreed

"Fine Sheldon, whatever makes you happy"

"Thank you" replied Sheldon as Penny's Skype started to ring

"Hi Amy" said Penny

"Hi Penny, If the invite is still open then I have decided to come to your wedding and I will be bringing Stefan if the invite is still there?

Penny looked quickly at Sheldon working on his lap top at his desk at the mention of Stefan but there was no reaction

"Of course it's still open, we will be happy to see you both, how long will you stay for?

"Probably a week, I have holiday entitlement so I will take advantage of that" replied Amy

"Good, where will you stay?

"Maybe at my mothers but as the wedding is at the Four Seasons, Stefan and I will book a room there for two nights"

"Look forward to seeing you both then"

"Yes, have you chosen another bridesmaid?

"Yes Emily is going to do it, I had the dress adjusted so that it fits, I still wish you would do it though"

"I know but its better this way, I have to go as its Stefan's birthday weekend and I need to go and pick him up for his surprise"

"Oh wish him Happy Birthday for me" replied Penny smiling at Amy and then signing off

"Sounds like Amy is getting from Stefan what I couldn't give her" complained Sheldon

"Perhaps, we don't know for sure though" replied Penny

"Oh come on it's obvious, they are sharing rooms"

"Sheldon don't wind yourself up, when Amy comes to LA we can all spend time with her and Stefan and get to know him better, he is clearly making her happy so lets be happy for them" said Penny

"Fine, the amendments to the roommate agreement will be ready by the end of the day, how long are you planning to live here for?

"What do you mean? Asked Leonard

"Well presumably you will be leaving after you get married, isn't that what you said?

"No we said we would live together after we got married but we are just bringing that forward, it will give us a chance to save for a deposit for a couple of years before buying" replied Leonard

"Can I come with you when you move?

"Sheldon we have been over this, it will be the marital home of Penny and me"

"Leonard, let him come with us, I don't think it will be a problem and he can contribute towards the mortgage as long as he doesn't make us sign a house agreement"

"I will think about it and that's all I have to say on the matter for now"

"Thank you Leonard" replied Sheldon beaming happily at him and getting back down to work

_**In Gothenburg, **_Amy was on her way to pick Stefan up, his actual birthday was not until the following day but the plan she had could only happen that day, they were planning to go the local BBQ joint on the Sunday anyway, she text him when she arrived and he joined her in the car a few minutes later

"Afternoon Amy, are you going to tell me what's going on?

"You will see when we get there" replied Amy smiling at him

"Maybe I will just have to kiss it out of you then" said Stefan leaning over and giving Amy the sort of kiss that would of normally made her confess to anything

"Nope not this time but you will find out in approximately 15 minutes" replied Amy starting the car up and making their way to the destination

Stefan was astonished when they arrived at their destination and even more astonished when Amy led him to the corporate box area of Gothenburg football club

"What's going on?

"Your birthday treat is watching Gothenburg play Malmo in the comfort of the executive boxes and we are having a champagne meal before the match, we are not the only ones here by the way"

"Who else is here?

"Maria and family and Mathias and family, the box is only big enough for 10"

"Thank you, this is a big surprise" said Stefan giving her a hug

"Your welcome, lets hope your team can win" smiled Amy as they were led to their hospitality area

"I will enjoy it anyhow, especially with you beside me" said Stefan as Amy passed him a bag, he opened it to find his Gothenburg replica shirt and his scarf

"I nabbed them this morning when you were in the shower" said Amy on his unspoken question

"You think of everything and I think you will be very well rewarded tonight" said Stefan giving her a squeeze

"Look forward to that then" replied Amy as they reached their box

Stefan was greeted happily by his family and friends, he was still surprised at Amy's treat and they sat down to the pre match meal in the hospitality lounge before going to their box to watch the game, as Amy was driving she only had one glass of champagne before sticking to soft drinks for the rest of the time they were there

"You did well there Amy, usually when he comes here he is with a bunch of mates in the stand" said Maria

"Well I knew he would like it, not sure I will though but it's his birthday after all" replied Amy

"Whilst I have you two alone, Roberto and I wanted to tell you that we are having a baby" said Maria suddenly

"Oh that's fantastic, congratulations" said Amy giving her a hug

"Yes we are past the three month stage" replied Maria, Amy noticed that Maria already had a little bump

"Everything ok this time? Asked Stefan looking worried, Amy looked at him curiously and then back at Maria who seemed ok

"Yes that's why we waited before announcing it"

"What happened last time? Asked Amy curious

"I had three miscarriages in two years and then I struggled to even get pregnant, so we gave it a rest for a while before we started to try again, we had the scan yesterday and everything is fine"

"No twins then? Asked Amy

"No which is good, one set of twins is a handful let alone two!"

"My father is a twin, so that is where our boys came from I guess" added Roberto

"I see, so you will be due in August then? Asked Amy

"Yes, there's also another thing that I will need to talk to you and Mathias about, but that is work and it can wait until Monday, lets enjoy the weekend" replied Maria

They went out onto their private balcony outside, Stefan pulled Amy in for a hug and kiss as they watched the players warm up before the match started

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Maria before, it was a hard time for them and she very rarely talks about it, you are somebody she can trust to tell" said Stefan

"Its ok, I feel good that she has told me though"

The game started a few minutes later, Amy soon got bored and leaving Stefan with Roberto, Mathias and the children, went back inside to join Maria and Ingrid to chat, Stefan rejoined them at half time happy that his team were winning and took some more of the champagne outside, Amy decided seeing as she was there, to try and enjoy the football and to her surprise with Stefan cheering wildly she did, he kissed her at every opportunity and hugged her close when Gothenburg won the match

"Thank you Amy this was the perfect birthday" said Stefan as they made their way back to the car afterwards

"Your welcome, shall we tell the others to get to the BBQ joint tomorrow for 3pm?

"I think that would be ok" replied Stefan watching Amy go off and inform the others of the arrangements

Stefan had a lot of champagne at the match and was feeling particularly touchy feely with Amy as she drove back to his apartment, but once they were in the lift, he pounced on Amy and began kissing her and continued to do so once they reached his door, he fumbled for the lock before they eventually got in and they went over to the sofa where they lay kissing

"I need to thank you properly" said Stefan as he lay above Amy

"You already did"

"I know but I know you put more champagne in the fridge, let me just get that" replied Stefan

They walked over to the kitchen together, Stefan poured them some champagne while Amy excused herself to go to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later leaving Stefan looking stunned at the sight before his eyes

Amy was wearing nothing but a Gothenburg football shirt

"I do believe that you look very sexy wearing that" said Stefan as he picked Amy up and kissed her, Amy wrapped her legs around his waist for support as he groped her bottom

"That was the plan" mumbled Amy in between kisses

"You, my beautiful girlfriend are going to be in for a night of passion" replied Stefan giving her a deep kiss, collecting the champagne and carrying her through to the bedroom

_**Much much later**_

"I think that you should wear that shirt at all times" suggested Stefan

"For you I will of course" replied Amy as they snuggled together in bed, both of them drunk with happiness after an excellent day

"Come on we should sleep" said Stefan turning to Amy and giving her a kiss before they spooned together

Sunday was a blast for everybody that joined Stefan and Amy at the BBQ joint, afterwards they went to a local bar, Amy had seen for herself previously Stefan's claim regarding women flaunting themselves at him, they even did it when she was with him but she was secure enough in that Stefan wasn't interested and he always brushed them off when the girls approached him

On Monday, Amy and Mathias were called into Marias office, President Svensson was there as well

"Morning, now as you know from the weekend, I will be having a baby in August and I will be taking approximately 5-6 months maternity leave, President Svensson has agreed to my proposal regarding my replacement in that time"

"Yes we have decided that we want both of you to take over any departmental duties, sort out between yourselves what duties you will do, you will be trained by Maria beforehand obviously" said Svensson

"Me? Asked Amy surprised

"Yes, Amy you and Mathias are our most senior Neurobiologists, think of it as extra experience and also a sweetener" replied Maria

"A sweetener? Asked Amy confused

"Yes, we know you want to stay beyond the two years and we want you to stay longer, as long as there are no visa problems it should be ok, this is something to try and persuade you even more than you were already persuaded" replied Svensson

"Thank you, I will be delighted to take up the opportunity then"

"I agree with that as well" added Mathias

"Excellent you will receive extra wages as well" said Svensson

"Thank you" replied Amy and Mathias together

Svensson said goodbye and left and Mathias joined him but Maria asked Amy to stay

"Amy, I wanted to ask whether you would be a god parent to this little one? Asked Maria patting her bump

"This is a day of surprises, yes I would be happy to"

"Excellent, Stefan is already godparent to both of our boys as is Roberto's brother and sister, so we wanted somebody new"

"Is Stefan going to be godparent?

"Yes, he will be, you two are good together you know"

"Oh we are, Stefan is such a lovely guy" replied Amy dreamily

"I take it you two have consummated your relationship?

"Yes, we did that on New Years Eve, Stefan was brilliant, I was a little nervous but he cleared those nerves away, I hadn't said anything before now but everything is going so well"

"Good, now you put in for a holiday request in July, that has been approved, is Stefan going with you?

"Yes, my friends Penny and Leonard are getting married, I was going to be a bridesmaid but all the nonsense that happened before made me pull out, so we are going as guests"

"No more problems with Sheldon?

"No he seems to be very happy at the moment, lets hope that continues" replied Amy

When Amy left the office, instead of going to her own office, she diverted to the languages department and entered Stefan's office, he was looking intently at something on his laptop and was surprised when Amy entered

"Amy! Said Stefan slamming the laptop shut

"Hi, what are you hiding?

"Nothing at all, you ok?

"Yes, hold on a moment" Amy turned back and locked the door before going round to Stefan's side of his desk and sat on his lap and placed her hands around his neck to kiss him

"What are you doing?

"Giving my boyfriend a kiss, I don't believe we have done that in your office yet, it's usually in my office or the lab" replied Amy before silencing him with another kiss and reaching into his shirt to fondle his tummy

"Alright, I know what you are doing, you want to know what I was doing just now?

"Yes"

"Ok, I was looking for ideas about Valentines Day, its next week"

"Yes I know, what do you have in mind?

"Well seeing as it falls on a Saturday, how would you fancy a trip to Copenhagen?

"That sounds nice, have you been there before? Asked Amy wondering

"Yes but not with a woman, I went on a stag weekend a couple of years ago, we can either drive, it only takes three hours by car or take a 1 hour flight"

"I do like your idea so I say yes, sorry to ruin the plan"

"Don't be sorry, I would of have to of told you at some point, because you will need your passport"

"Sure, I was just popping in to say that Mathias and I will take over Maria's duties when she goes on maternity leave and Maria has asked me to be godparent, she said you would be as well"

"There isn't anybody better that I would chose, my holiday for July was approved by Svensson, so we just need to book flights now" replied Stefan

"We can do that tonight, are you coming to mine after work? Asked Amy

"Yes of course"

"Good, I had better get back now, see you later"

"I also have a question for you later" said Stefan

"Can't you ask me now?

"It will be a good thing don't worry" replied Stefan giving her a kiss

"Sure"

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Can I just repeat this is not a Shamy love story, apologies again to those wanting them back together**_

_**Carrying on same day previous chapter**_

Amy didn't see Stefan for the rest of the day, she was busy with the monkey study, her afternoon lecture and then she had some brain specimens to go over, Stefan sent her a text to say he would be at her apartment for 6pm, so on the way home Amy picked up Chinese food and once home got changed before Stefan arrived, she had just settled down on the sofa when the buzzer went, she let him in and he surprised Amy with an enormous bouquet of flowers, the bouquet was a mixture of roses in all colours

"Stefan these are beautiful, nobody has ever brought me flowers before"

"Well you deserve them" replied Stefan following her to the kitchen so Amy could find a vase to put them in

"Put them in the sink for now" said Stefan pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her hard, his hands running all over her back making Amy shiver

"Hoo"

"Indeed, did you get the Chinese food?

"Yes its just keeping warm in the oven, take a seat and I will bring it over to the table"

"Sure"

Once Amy had dished out the food and poured them both glasses of juice, she sat down next to him and started to eat when she noticed Stefan just staring at her

"You ok?

"Yes I am fine, in fact I have never been happier which probably sounds corny"

"No it's lovely, in fact I could probably say the same" replied Amy smiling at him

"So as you know from earlier, there was a question I wanted to ask you, if you say no it's fine and if you say yes, I will be extremely happy"

"Ask away" replied Amy who by now had stopped eating

"Amy I love you so much, would you like to move in with me? It makes sense as we are together all the time, I own my apartment anyway and it will save leaving clothes at each others places"

"Yes" said Amy instantly

"You don't want to think about it?

"Nothing to think about, I want to live with you"

"Excellent, you won't regret it, do you need to give notice for this place?

"No, the University will probably give it to somebody else quick enough and I love you as well"

"Do you have much to bring over?

"No I arrived with three suitcases full of clothes and two with work related things, although I have bought more clothes since"

"Its ok, I have plenty of space so we can fit things in"

"I can move in at the weekend if that's ok? Am busy all week so can't do anything until then"

"Works for me"

"I will of course contribute towards the mortgage for the apartment as well"

"No need, my parents brought it for me when I was 21 and I have since paid them back, I own it outright now"

"Ok, if you are sure then,

"I am very sure, I am currently saving so that eventually I can sell this place and buy a house, we can do that together now"

"I would like that, can I ask you a question now? Asked Amy

"Of course"

"You never mentioned any girlfriends before, have you had any?

"Sure, but nobody has interested me enough to want to go out with them long term"

"What's the longest you have been out with anybody?

"No more than a couple of months but like I say, they didn't interest me enough to stay with them, whereas you interest me very much" replied Stefan

Amy beamed at him as he pushed his chair back and indicated for her to sit on his lap which she did, he held her close as he nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist

"Amy you know I love you and I have been completely honest with you don't you?

"Yes, I believe you and you know about my dating history"

"Yes I'm sure Sheldon must have been stable once, he could be again I suppose, you never said how you met though"

"We met through a dating site that his friends set him up with, he didn't know they did it and blackmailed him into going, we had an instant bond although we did part ways early on"

"What happened?

"We had a disagreement about whose science field was better, Sheldon didn't cope very well either with that"

"Kind of a pattern setting in here"

"Yes, he bought 25 cats and Leonard had to call Sheldon's mother to sort him out, we became friends again and became close, Sheldon is a very complex person and isn't comfortable with physical contact, it took him 4 years just to kiss me"

"And you are sure you are over him? Stefan needed to be sure

"Very much, I had to get away from what was becoming an unhappy situation, the space helped as well"

"I agree and also that its best we stay in touch with Sheldon, its better to keep him close than to ignore him altogether when he appears unstable with regards to you" said Stefan

"That's why I agreed he could send me weekly emails and he's happier now so let's hope it stays that way, the only person I want to be with now is you"

"You have me and that will never change" replied Stefan smiling at her

Amy beamed at him and then kissed him, the kiss became very passionate and soon their hands were wandering all over each other

"Bedroom now" said Stefan

_**Some time later **_they were laying in bed cuddling together and peppering each other with little kisses after their spontaneous love making

"I will remember to wear the football shirt next time"

"Please do!

"Come on lets go back outside and I can let Bernadette and Penny know our news

_**In Pasadena**_, Bernadette and Penny had met their partners for lunch at Caltech when they received text messages together

"Well if we were wondering before about the nature of Amy and Stefan's relationship, we know for sure now" said Penny

"Why what's happened? Asked Sheldon who had joined them

"Amy and Stefan are moving in together at the weekend and they are going to Copenhagen for Valentines day, very romantic" replied Bernadette

"I see" Sheldon discarded the food and scraped his chair back before slamming the food tray loudly on top of the rubbish point and barging past people to get out of the cafeteria

"Oh dear, that didn't go well" commented Leonard

"Should we go after him? Asked Raj

"No leave him, he needs time to process this, maybe it's the final nail in any hope he may have had" said Penny

"That's quick work by them two though, how long have they been dating? Asked Howard

"Since August I think, they have obviously bonded quickly, am going to text her back to wish her congratulations" said Bernadette

"Good for them, Amy deserves happiness" replied Raj

Leonard decided to go after Sheldon and found him in his office staring at a blank whiteboard

"You ok buddy?

"No, how can I be ok, Amy didn't even tell me she was moving in with Stefan"

"Try and be happy for her Sheldon, she will probably send you an email like she usually does, she still likes you as a friend but you know that's all it will be"

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it, Leonard could you leave please, I want to alone"

Leonard shook his head and hoped Sheldon wasn't going to do something stupid, he patted him on the back and returned to the cafeteria

_**Back in Amy's **_apartment, they cleared up after their meal and were snuggled together on the sofa

"We should really look at flights now" suggested Stefan

"Somebody's eager"

"Well the sooner we do it the better, they will be cheaper now as well"

"Don't worry about the cost, as part of my contract I am allowed free flights home for me and my companion, the companion bit has recently been added"

"Really, well as your companion, I should probably thank you in a way I know you like" replied Stefan

Stefan started to tickle Amy and they rolled onto the floor laughing and panting, Stefan found himself sitting astride Amy, Stefan leant down to kiss Amy and then carried on tickling her, even with Amy squirming underneath him still laughing

"By the way I have booked everything for the trip to Copenhagen, you know I have never taken a girl away for Valentines Day before, this is a first for me" said Stefan

"I am honoured then"

"Did Sheldon do anything for you on Valentines Days?

"Well two years ago, we had plans to go out for dinner but I cancelled that to let Sheldon do what he wanted and he made me his Emergency Contact in return, then last year, I booked him on a train trip and he basically ignored me when he found a fellow train enthusiast, we had words and it ended in him kissing me, although it was in sarcastic anger"

"Did you like the kiss?

"Yes, sorry"

"Don't be sorry, what happened after that?

"We had a relationship agreement and Sheldon added kissing to date nights, I really don't want to talk about him anymore" relied Amy trying to change the subject

"That's ok, I just wanted a little bit more of the story"

"Tell me about Copenhagen instead"

"We are booked into a spa hotel, that's all I will say for now, you will enjoy it" replied Stefan

They settled down to watch TV for the rest of the night before going to bed, apart from Tuesday night, Stefan spent every night at Amy's and helped her to pack up her things, the University had agreed she could leave the apartment as they would rent it out to somebody else on a short term let and on Saturday morning after a cleaning blitz, she and Stefan hauled the luggage down in the lift and drove the short distance to his flat, Stefan had made extra space for all of her things, Amy just dumped the luggage in their bedroom and returned to the lounge

"You not unpacking?

"No I can do it later, there's no rush" replied Amy flopping down on the sofa

"I can help, I don't really like things left lying around"

"Sorry" replied Amy wondering how she didn't notice this before, his apartment was spotless

"Don't be, come on the sooner its done the better and we can have some fun time as well"

"I do like fun time" Amy knew what he meant by fun time

"Good, come here" said Stefan pulling Amy into his arms and giving her a hug

"Thanks"

They went through to the bedroom and made quick work of unpacking, Stefan helped organise a corner of the living room for Amy's books and had already purchased a small table for Amy's laptop and printer

"Now then I do believe there was something I wanted to do first, come with me" said Stefan

Stefan took Amy's hand and leading her out of the apartment, he kept the door open then surprised Amy by picking her up and carrying her back over the threshold

"Very romantic, but usually that only happens to newlyweds" said Amy then clapping her hand over the mouth at the mention of marriage

"I think we could get married someday, but it needs to wait until we know for sure that you can stay, it might look dodgy if we get married and then you apply for a visa" said Stefan

"Yes I know but I wasn't thinking about marriage, it just came out because of what we were doing, you don't have to marry me" said Amy panicking slightly

"Your right" replied Stefan

"I am? Amy was confused with the way the current conversation was going

"I don't have to marry you but I want to, we have made a big step today and lets enjoy it for now, live in the present, rather than what will happen way into the future"

"How do you even know that I would accept a proposal anyway? Asked Amy teasing him

"I know you would as there is nobody that is more suited to me than you and vice versa"

"What happens if I don't get the Visa?

"You will, the University wants you to stay so they will do their best to keep you, they will not risk losing a talented scientist like you"

"You are right of course, shall we go out for lunch?

"Yes I said we would meet Maria and Roberto at the BBQ joint" replied Stefan

"Let's go then" said Amy taking his hand as they left their apartment

_**Next chapter will have the Valentines Day trip **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**There will be some M-Rated stuff happening in the latter part of the chapter, lots of sexy stuff happening for Valentines Day!**_

_**Sorry not sorry**_

Amy had heard from Penny that Sheldon wasn't happy about her moving in with Stefan and after putting off the conversation for several days, she decided to Skype him the day before she and Stefan were going to Copenhagen for the weekend, she had just finished her work for the day and was sitting in her office waiting for Stefan to finish and knew that Sheldon would only just be arriving at Caltech, she rang his Skype and he answered straight away

"Amy, this is a surprise"

"Yes it is, how are you doing Sheldon?

"I am fine, I would be better if you had told me first that you and Stefan were moving in together though"

"I didn't realise I needed your permission Sheldon"

"That's not what I meant, I had to hear it from Penny, I thought we were friends"

"We are but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything"

"Fine, perhaps when you return to LA for good we could restart our relationship properly" suggested Sheldon somewhat eagerly

"Ok first of all that would never happen, I keep telling you that and second of all, I have no plans to come back to LA for good Sheldon"

"What do you mean? Sheldon was surprised at this news

"It means that when my Visa expires next year, I will renew it for good"

"So you lied to me when you said you would only be gone for two years?

"No I didn't lie, it just so happens that I am enjoying my time here, I have great friends, a wonderful boyfriend and the University have said they want to keep me and will do everything they can to do so, I will even be taking over as joint head of the department when my boss goes on maternity leave in August"

"I still wish you would give me another chance Amy, I am sorry for how unhappy you were and that I couldn't give you what Stefan clearly is, please give me another chance" replied Sheldon pouting at her sadly

"Sheldon I cant give you another chance"

"Why?

"Because I am with somebody else now and I don't know that if we were to get back together that you wouldn't just go back to the way things were, I cannot and will not take that risk, I am happy Sheldon you need to move on,

"You can trust me, I will do everything I can"

"No sorry, look I had to do what was right for me, maybe you could meet somebody else"

"Somebody else? Sheldon gave Amy an astonished and horrified look

"Yes, I want you to move on and be happy with somebody else, see if Raj and Howard can set you up with somebody"

"No the only person I have any interest in is you"

"Well we cant keep going round in circles like this, Sheldon I will talk to you soon, there is a group of us going out tonight and then tomorrow Stefan is taking me away for the weekend"

Sheldon noticed Amy had a dreamy look on her face at the mention of Stefan and gritted his teeth

"Fine, goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon signed off, as he did so Leonard and Howard entered his office

"Hi Buddy, you ok? Asked Leonard noticing Sheldon look annoyed

"No I am not ok, Amy just Skyped me, she's intending to stay in Sweden for good, can you believe that? Replied Sheldon hoping his friend would agree with him that it was a silly idea

"Maybe it's a good thing, you can finally move on, anyway Siebert is floating around nearby as there are some new scientists joining the University"

"Why would that interest me?

"Well they are scientists, maybe we could set you up" suggested Howard

"I have just been over this with Amy who said the same thing, there is nobody I could possibly be interested in, if I can't have Amy then I don't want anybody" replied Sheldon as Siebert knocked on the door and entered

"Ah Dr Cooper, Dr Hofstadter, Mr Wolowitz, I would like to introduce you to Dr Elena Parker, Dr Michelle Holloway and Dr Steven Turner"

Leonard and Howard shook their hands while Sheldon stared impassively at them and not shaking their hands that were outstretched to him

"You will have to excuse Dr Cooper, he doesn't like people or shaking their hands, Dr Parker is joining the physics department, Dr Holloway is joining the neuroscience team and Dr Turner will be joining the Geologists department" added Siebert as he turned and left again with the Dr's

"See Sheldon you can make friends with one of those ladies, both are stunning, especially Elena, I have a thing about blondes" said Howard

"Yes we know" said Leonard

"Whether they are stunning or not makes no difference to me, they are not Amy and that is all there is to it, please leave I have had enough of this nonsense for today" said Sheldon ushering them out and slamming the door shut

"Do you think we should accidentally set him up with somebody? Asked Howard to Leonard as they walked back to his lab

"What do you mean accidentally?

"Well we could fix up a date for him, but we say that we are all going out together somewhere and when he arrives, we stay for a while and then make our excuses" replied Howard

"On anybody else that would work but Sheldon would have no qualms about upping and leaving the poor girl sitting there alone and that wouldn't be fair on the girl, we have to think of something else" replied Leonard

_**It was now Saturday **_morning in Gothenburg, Stefan and Amy only needed to pack a small overnight bag as they would be returning late on Sunday evening from Copenhagen, their flight was due to leave at 9am, they took a cab to the airport and pretty soon they were on the short flight to Copenhagen

"Whereabouts in Copenhagen are we staying? Asked Amy as they held hands on the plane, they had just taken off

"In the centre, I will show you around as I have been there before" replied Stefan leaning over to give Amy a kiss

"This will be the best Valentines Day ever I think"

"We will make sure of it" replied Stefan gazing into Amy's eyes, they shared another kiss which threatened to get steamy before they controlled themselves

"Love you" said Amy happy in the freedom that could say that to somebody

"Love you more" replied Stefan as he released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him

"The first week of living together has gone well don't you think? Asked Amy

"Extremely and you are an excellent bed companion and you are not untidy either which is a bonus"

"Thank you"

"You are very snuggly to cuddle up to I must say" added Stefan

"So what's the plan for the day?

"Well tonight we are going to have dinner on our very own private terrace, I was thinking about having it in the hotel restaurant but as it is actually Valentines Day, I figured we would prefer to dine alone, am I right?

"You are correct"

"The rest is open, so if you wanted to have a massage or spend some time in the sauna you can do, I will join you whatever you are doing" replied Stefan

The flight was only a short one and once they landed they took a bus from the airport to Copenhagen town centre, they arrived at the hotel at 11am, Stefan had booked them into The Tivoli Spa Hotel and as the receptionist didn't speak any English, Stefan was talking in Danish regarding their reservations, he received the key and they were given instructions to the location of their room

Amy was used to Stefan taking control of situations when she wasn't able to speak much of the native language

"I didn't know you knew Danish" commented Amy once Stefan rejoined her

"Yes and apart from Swedish which is my native language, then 6 others, Danish, Norwegian, French, Italian, Spanish and German, all the ones required for Europe really"

"That was very impressive, you spoke like it was natural"

"Well from an early age in Scandinavia we are taught languages and I guess I have a good memory and I keep on top of it as well and in any case, I have to with my position at work" replied Stefan as the lift deposited them on the top floor of the hotel

"Have you travelled outside Europe? Apart from LA with me at Christmas"

"When I was 18 just before I went to Harvard, I went trekking around the Himalayas with my friends, that was fun" replied Stefan

"Maybe I will take you there again one day"

"I would like that" replied Stefan smiling at her as they reached their room

Stefan opened the door to a large suite that had a living room with the terrace balcony, a large screen TV attached to the wall and a small kitchen area, a bedroom and a bathroom that had a Jacuzzi bath, there was also an ice bucket with two bottles of champagne cooling for them

"Stefan this is wonderful, you did well"

"I am pleased that you like it, shall we unpack or go for a quick swim first? Asked Stefan

"Yes why not, shall we go now?

"Yes, let's take our costumes down to the changing areas hopefully its still early enough that nobody else will be around to interrupt us" replied Stefan

"Well we have all night to be uninterrupted" commented Amy as they went to the bedroom with their bags

Stefan looked at her and then pulled her down on top of him onto the bed, Amy kissed him and reached into his shirt to play with his nipples, then using her free hand she did the same with his erection, while still kissing him

"Amy" moaned Stefan unable to control himself

"Yes?

"You are going to make me stay in here all day when we have plans"

Amy withdrew her hand slowly and then started to pump again, making Stefan groan and buck against her hands as she pumped him, Stefan muttered something in Swedish and then in a quick move Amy found herself being pinned down on the bed and being kissed frantically

"You want sexy time then you are going to get it, but before you drive me totally crazy woman, we are going out" said Stefan firmly

Amy moved the hair that was dropping over her face and nodded at him, Stefan thought she looked sexy tucking her hair behind her ears and resisted the urge to just do naughty things with her

"Come on lets go"

A few minutes later, they had reached the pool area, they quickly got changed, Stefan in swimming shorts and Amy in a two piece bikini, they collected their dressing gowns and made their way to the pool, luckily there weren't many people about just yet

"Fancy a race? Asked Stefan

"Sure, how far?

"Up and back again, loser has to do a massage tonight"

"Deal" replied Amy shaking his hand

Leaving their gowns on a nearby sun lounger, they lined up at the deep end of the pool and dived in on Stefan's count, Amy found she was no match for Stefan's long strides, he had already turned before she got three quarters of the way, but she persisted and eventually got there in the end, Stefan greeted her with a hug and a wet kiss

"Did I not mention that I was the school and college swimming champion? Asked Stefan with a cute grin

"That's ok" replied Amy as this time they swam leisurely around the pool together

"There is a hot tub if you want to go in? said Stefan a few minutes later

"I would like that" said Amy as they got out of the pool and walked over to the tub which was empty

"Let's hope nobody gets in because I might have to urge them away" said Stefan

When they stepped in, he didn't let go of Amy and pulled her close, they started to kiss and Amy wrapped her legs around his as he pressed close to her, she knew he was turned on and judging by the noises he was making, he wanted to do more than just kiss

"Amy I need you" mumbled Stefan into Amy's ear

"You have me Stefan"

"You know what I mean, I don't think I can last until tonight"

Amy checked to make sure nobody was watching and reached into his shorts and his erection and started to gently caress the tip, Stefan had started to shake against Amy as she drove him wild, he kissed her hard and thrust against her hand

"We need to go back to our room now" moaned Stefan removing Amy's hand and quickly going back to their room

They were still wet by the time they got to the room, Stefan was still desperate to be inside Amy and didn't care about getting the sheets wet but Amy drove him more crazy by slowly drying him until she was sure he was dry, they crashed down on the bed together and Stefan grabbed a condom from the packet he had bought, put it on and as Amy was on top, she guided herself on to his arousal as he thrust up into her, Amy bounced on top of him, then leant down to kiss him, they continued like this for some time until they swapped positions and Stefan felt he was ready to come, he knew Amy was close thanks to the noises she was making and as Amy came in a shuddering orgasm, Stefan came shortly afterwards and jerked violently on top of her and yelling something in Swedish

"That my dear lady was amazing" said Stefan as he held Amy close

"It was and I can think of another fun thing we can do now as well" replied Amy

"Me too but we are not going anywhere just yet" said Stefan holding her close so she couldn't move anywhere, he played with her hard nipples while kissing her, making Amy moan in delight

"I never had so much fun with a woman than I have with you"

"Well you taught me well in the bedroom department then, I remember you saying something like that before" replied Amy

"That I did, you are a very good student, what was the other fun thing to do?

"Let's go to the bathroom and you will see" replied Amy

Much much later, they had showered and got dressed, they had eventually made it out of the hotel and taken a walk around the town, they had stopped in an amusement arcade and raced each other on a car racing game and played the slots, they went to a local bar for a few drinks, then took a slow walk tack to the hotel alongside the narrow sea inlet, stopping to kiss every now and again and take pictures of everything

"You know if we ever came here again, we can probably drive and use the land bridge across the sea, maybe we could come for a long weekend" suggested Stefan

"I would like that, also see if the others want to join us"

"Maybe, I am not sure Maria will be up for anything until after the baby is born though"

"Maybe a pre Christmas visit then"

"Maybe, come on lets get back as our dinner will be served to us at 7pm and I would like to change" replied Stefan

"What are we having for dinner anyway?

"We are having a three course meal, starting with duck pate and toast then something called Braendende Kaerlighed which is English for "burning love" quite appropriate for Valentines day I guessed"

"What is it though?

"It's a traditional Danish dish consisting of a serving of mashed potato shaped like a heart and inside the heart its filled with chopped bacon, onions, leeks and parsley" replied Stefan

"That sounds yummy, my tummy is rumbling just thinking about it"

"Well I think we have built up an appetite for it today"

"I agree and for dessert?

"Strawberry pie which I haven't had before so that will be something new"

They arrived back at the hotel and went straight to their room, Stefan left Amy to shower while he organised where they would be having dinner and once Amy had finished in the shower, he banned her from going out to the living area as he insisted it was a surprise, so she styled her hair, put a little light make up on, sprayed some perfume and then put her Jade dress on, then sat looking at the internet on her phone until Stefan was ready, he emerged and grinned when he saw Amy still sitting on the bed waiting patently for him

"Thank you for waiting" said Stefan kneeling down so he was face to face with her and kissing her, he pressed against her and they fell back on the bed still kissing

"I said I would" mumbled Amy

"You look and smell lovely by the way" said Stefan as their was knocking coming from the main door

"I will get that and once everything is ready it will be worth it I promise"

"Sure" replied Amy giving him another kiss as he disappeared out of the room, Amy used the time to upload the photos they had taken to Facebook

5 minutes later, Stefan came back in and took her out to the terrace, he had lit candles all around the terrace and decorated the table with a vase of Roses, their butler was waiting to serve them, Stefan had also set up his ipod to play some romantic music

"Amy this is Jacob, he doesn't speak English and he will just serve the starter and pour our drinks before leaving, unless you would like him to stay?

"I think its more romantic just the two of us, please thank him though"

Stefan did that and saw the butler out and rejoined Amy at the table but not before cuddling her from behind and kissing her neck and shoulders before turning her head to softly kiss her on the lips

"Happy Valentines day Amy"

"Same to you, I also have something for you, let me just get it"

Amy quickly went back to their room and then brought back a small package, Stefan unwrapped it and beamed in delight when he saw that it was a book of all the Gothenburg player autographs from when they went to the match for his birthday

"I was going to give it to you then but I thought this would be a better time to do it"

"You got that right and I think that deserves another kiss" replied Stefan

This time he took Amy's hands to pull her up and pressed his body against hers as he kissed her for several minutes, they only stopped when they could hear cheers coming from another balcony

"Well that was embarrassing" said Amy extracting herself from Stefan and sitting down quickly

"Why? Because you are kissing the man you are in love with?

"No it's just that I am not used to be the centre of attention, that's all"

"You are the centre of my attention and that's what matters, lets eat!

Because they were so hungry, they gobbled down the duck pate and bread and then Stefan went to collect the main meal which was sitting inside the living room in a heated trolley, he served Amy hers and they sat down to eat, the meal took a long time to eat as they kept stopping to kiss and feed each other, after the meal they went back inside and had the dessert in the living room as it was starting to get chilly

"Before we go to bed shall we make use of the Jacuzzi? Suggested Stefan

"I would like that, we didn't make much use of the hot tub earlier"

"We can do that again tomorrow but for now, let me bring the champagne to the room as well"

Because they were in private, they stripped off and were happily cuddled together sipping champagne, the music on the ipod was still playing and Amy couldn't think of a time she had been more happier and was enjoying herself, she and Stefan soon resumed kissing and eventually retreated to the bedroom

On Sunday morning Stefan was the first to wake up, they had fallen asleep face to face and he decided to kiss Amy awake, it didn't take long especially as he started to fondle her breasts

"Morning Amy"

"I should say the same for you" replied Amy kissing him back

"So, there is something we were supposed to do yesterday and we forgot"

"What was that?

"You lost the swimming race and you were supposed to massage me"

"Oh, shall I do it now?

"Yes, while we are in the mood" replied Stefan pulling Amy closer and sucking on her breasts

"Or we could just do this all day again" laughed Amy

"Massage first then I will order breakfast then we can go out before we have to really go"

"Sure one moment first though" Amy got out of bed to retrieve something from her bag, Stefan was even more excited when Amy put on the Gothenburg Football Shirt

Amy rolled Stefan over so he was laying on his tummy, she sat astride him and gently pressed her fingers into his flesh around his shoulders and neck then moved down his back, Stefan was moaning in delight at every touch

"You are driving me wild woman"

"Would you like me to stop?

"No please carry on" Stefan answered eagerly desperate for more

Amy carried on and then started massaging his legs, Stefan turned over at this point to reveal just how much he was enjoying the massage

"Maybe there is a part that I have so far neglected" said Amy taking hold of his erection

"You know what to do" mumbled Stefan

Some time later they were sitting in bed having breakfast and deciding where they would go and what they would do until their flight back at 7pm

"We can always go for a swim and hot tub session again, I think we can keep our hands off each other, especially after yesterday and last night" suggested Amy

"You might be able to but I cant resist you" replied Stefan giving her a look that Amy had come to recognise, she truly believed how much he was in love with her and how much he was in love with her mind and body and she felt the same with him

"Maybe a walk around town again then"

"I would like that and also I booked us into the sauna I forgot about that"

"What time is that?

"11am, oh it's almost that now"

"Come lets clear this up later and we can go down, then have a quick swim" replied Amy

They spent a wonderful day together and eventually arrived home just after 1030, exhausted but happy

"That was a fantastic treat, thank you" said Amy giving Stefan a cuddle as they went to bed tired after the weekend

"You are welcome as always" replied Stefan

"It really was the best Valentines I have had" said Amy

"Same here" replied Stefan as they fell asleep happy and contented in each others arms

_**Next chapter up soon and will jump ahead to the wedding of Penny and Leonard during the chapter**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, sorry again to those not liking it**_

_**4 months later**_

Over the next few months, Amy started to wind down the alcohol addiction study, it had originally been planned to last a year but with having training to take over Maria's job, there wasn't going to be enough time to devote to it, she and Mathias kept the monkeys and continued with the visual stimuli experiment, Maria also discovered she was having a girl and she and Roberto were going to call her Astrid, she was going on maternity leave at the end of July

Leonard and Howard tried their best to get Sheldon interested in dating again but he wasn't having any of it, he had taken to obsessing over the pictures Amy had put on the internet and wishing that he could of given her what she wanted, Leonard soon discovered he had an alli in the fact that Dr Elena Parker the new physicist had developed a crush on Sheldon to which he was oblivious, Leonard had encouraged Elena to join them at lunchtimes and on occasional nights out, in the hope that Sheldon might actually find her interesting, Leonard got approval from Penny to invite her to the wedding in the hope that if Sheldon saw Amy and Stefan all cosy together that would encourage him to reciprocate the blindingly obvious attraction to Sheldon that Elena was displaying

Amy and Stefan arrived in LA three days before the wedding of Leonard and Penny, they went straight to her mothers house for the night and the next day they went to the Four Seasons for three nights as planned, they were getting ready to go out to the bar that Penny had booked, Amy was wearing a cream dress that Stefan liked on her and he was wearing a navy shirt and black trousers with a tie that had the Gothenburg Football Club emblem on it, they had a few minutes before they needed to leave and used the time wisely by sharing a kiss and a glass of champagne before they left and went to the joint stag and hen do that Leonard and Penny were holding at a posh bar in Beverley Hills, it was the night before the actual wedding, they were the first to arrive and after ordering their drinks found a cosy corner to sit in

The rest of the group arrived a few minutes later and made a beeline for their reserved area

"I wish Amy was here" commented Penny

"I think you will find she is, look over there in the corner" replied Bernadette

Penny who had her back to where Amy was sitting turned to see Amy and Stefan cosied up together cuddling and kissing, it was no wonder they hadn't seen them as they were almost unseen, Penny called them over and Amy greeted everybody including a surprised Sheldon with hugs

"So Ames, how have you been doing, how's living together going? Asked Penny

"Fantastic thanks, guess you and Leonard are just glad the waiting is over now?

"Totally, I should also introduce you to Elena Parker, she's joined the physics team at Caltech" said Penny who had Leonard to her left and Sheldon to her right, Elena was sitting on Sheldon's other side

"Hi" smiled Amy

"Nice to meet you, your friends talk about you a lot" replied Elena

"Good things I hope" replied Amy as Stefan put his arm around her and pulled her close for a kiss

"You guys are too cute" commented Penny

"Oh we know" replied Amy laughing and sharing a kiss with Stefan, Sheldon clenched his fists under the table as the kissing continued

"Raj and Emily have also gotten engaged" added Leonard

"Oh congratulations" said Amy to Raj and Emily

"Thanks, we are planning a spring wedding, so we have plenty of time" replied Emily showing off a large diamond ring

"We are not sure if it will be here or India yet though" added Raj

"Hey Amy, you and Stefan might be next" chuckled Penny

"There's no might about it" replied Stefan

"Its going to happen" added Amy to astonished looks from the group, she noticed Sheldon was staring open mouthed at her

"Wow, I was just joking, when did you two get engaged?

"Oh we are not engaged, think of it as a pre engagement type of thing" replied Amy

"I'm confused, what's going on? Asked Penny again

"Well until Amy's visa is sorted next year, we can't do anything but I have a proposal all planned, Amy doesn't know when or where it is yet but I know she will say yes"

"How do you know? Asked Bernadette

"Because it's what we both want, Amy is a fantastic intelligent lady who has brightened my world and I wouldn't be without her" replied Stefan emphatically and giving Amy the sort of kiss that had the girls fanning their faces in embarrassment

"Get a room you two" said Penny half joking

"Oh we have it and we will make full use of it" cackled Amy

"Seeing as we are all here with your friends Amy, I wanted to give you something" said Stefan handing her a small box

Amy opened it and found two white gold rings with the initials S & A 2015 engraved in them

"What's this, are you proposing now? Asked Amy astonished

"No, these are commitment rings, I wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me, I know we are going to stay together and this proves it" replied Stefan, he took the box and the smaller ring and placed it on Amy's left hand on her wedding finger

"Oh Stefan I love you" said Amy happily, she took the other ring and placed it on Stefan's finger and they sealed their commitment with a kiss

"You guys are too much" said Penny as Amy noticed Penny and Bernadette were beaming happily at her

Sheldon decided he had enough of everything and scraped back his chair noisily and made his way to the toilets

"What's wrong with him? Asked Elena who wasn't used to angry Sheldon

"He and Amy used to date and he hasn't got over her" replied Penny

"I didn't know that"

"Elena if you want my advice, go after him if you like him" commented Amy admiring the her ring

"How do you know I like him?

"The way you have been looking at him all night, go for it I say" smiled Amy

Leonard had followed Sheldon to the bathroom and found him sobbing, he fell into Leonards arms and continued to sob

"Leonard it's not fair, why is she doing this?

"Because she is in love, they are in love, why else would she do it?

"To get back at me"

"Sheldon you and Amy have been broken up for a year, get over it, Elena likes you why don't you go on a date?

"Leonard I don't care if anybody likes me, I already told you if I can't have Amy then I don't want anybody" replied Sheldon

Sheldon wiped his face, left the toilet and ordered himself a very strong drink and returning to the table he noticed Amy and Stefan were practically sitting in each others laps

"Amy can I speak to you please?

"Sure, go ahead"

"No alone"

"Sorry not going to happen, anything you need to say you can do it in front of everybody, Stefan and I have no secrets" replied Amy

"Actually I think you should" said Stefan

"Are you sure?

"Yes go on" replied Stefan giving her a kiss as she followed Sheldon out of the bar

"That was very trusting of you" said Penny

"Well Amy and I trust each other completely and it's better to keep Sheldon close you know"

"What do you mean? Asked Penny

"Sheldon is clearly unstable and it's better to know what he is up to than to put him out of mind"

"Oh you might be right" commented Penny

"I know I am right" Stefan confidentially, Leonard who was initially unsure about Stefan warmed to him immediately at this statement

Amy had followed Sheldon outside and was stood before him while he stood staring at her without saying anything

"Sheldon I have better things to do than this, just spit it out" said Amy folding her arms impatiently

"I don't want you to marry Stefan"

"Yes I know but it's not your decision Sheldon, what do I have to say or do to make you see how happy I am and that I don't want you back?

"I will never give up hope Amy" replied Sheldon stepping forward to invade Amy's space

"Back off"

"Amy please, Stefan is not good for you, I know I am"

"Well that is where you are wrong and if you were any sort of friend then you would be happy for me, now are you done? Because I will be telling Stefan about this conversation and it will just bring us closer than we already are"

Sheldon answered by turning and going back inside the bar, Amy just shrugged and went back in to chat to her friends while Sheldon ordered himself drink after drink at the bar, eventually with help from Leonard, Raj and Howard they took him back to the hotel room, Leonard just hoped that Sheldon wouldn't be sick and still be ok for best man duties the next day

"So Amy why did you break up with Sheldon? Asked Elena as Stefan went to the bar to get more drinks

"The last few months of the relationship were not good and I had become his verbal punch bag, I had enough of it and to cut a long story very short, I already had plans to work in Sweden at some point and just speeded those plans up"

"Sheldon followed Amy to Sweden a couple of months later to try and get her back" added Penny

"By then I had already moved on and now I am happy and in love with somebody who appreciates me" replied Amy gazing at Stefan by the bar

"He is very handsome" commented Elena as a petite blonde girl with enormous boobs approached Stefan

"Wait, watch what happens now" said Amy pointing to the girl

"What's going to happen? Asked Penny

"You will see" replied Amy watching the scene

As the girl approached Stefan she started to stroke Stefan's arm to get his attention, he shrugged her off and said something to her but she persisted in trying to get his attention, Stefan ignored her, collected the drinks and rejoined Amy at the table and gave her a lingering kiss, the blonde gave Stefan a look of disgust and walked off after giving him the finger

"I get that a lot" commented Stefan

"And Amy you don't mind that it happens? Asked Penny

"Of course I mind but they don't see what I see, they are only interested in his looks, whereas there is so much more to Stefan, he is funny, kind, intelligent, he speaks 8 languages and we are in love, why go out for a manky burger when you have prime steak at home" replied Amy

Penny realised how confident Amy was now and also realised how much Amy had bloomed since moving away

"You speak 8 languages? Exclaimed Elena

"Yes, I would name them all but I won't bore you all" replied Stefan

"I thought speaking 5 was plenty"

"Which ones do you speak? Asked Amy

"Italian, Spanish, French, Russian and some Japanese, I have PHD in Languages and Physics" replied Elena

"Interesting, I am only learning Swedish at the moment, Stefan is a very good teacher"

"I bet he is, I wish Sheldon would show an interest" commented Elena

"Maybe he will at the wedding, sometimes with him he needs things telling to him straight" replied Amy

They stayed in the bar for a couple more hours, Amy was happy that Stefan and Elena became friendly as they started talking to each other in the languages they spoke and Amy caught up with Bernadette, Penny and Emily

Towards the end of the night, Stefan went to get more drinks for the group and when he returned he and Amy spoke in Swedish to each other, leaving the group confused

""What did you two say? Asked Penny

"We were just expressing our love for each other" replied Amy putting her arm around Stefan's waist and hugging him close

"Sweet, Amy I am so glad that you are coming to wedding, just having you there is something after all the problems we had"

"Well we can't hold grudges forever can we" smiled Amy as they downed their drinks and made their way back to the hotel

"I hope the boys are ok with Sheldon" commented Penny

"Are you and Leonard sharing a room tonight? Asked Amy

"No, but tomorrow we have the bridal suite for two whole days, so we will make full use of that" replied Penny

"Howard and Leonard are staying with Sheldon tonight" added Bernadette

"I know you are no longer my bridesmaid Amy but I would still like you to join in the make up and dress fitting beforehand"

"I would like that as long as Stefan doesn't mind?

"Of course not, go for it" replied Stefan

"Great the wedding is at 3pm so come by our room at 12" said Penny

They reached the hotel and collected their room keys before going off to their rooms, Stefan gave all the girls kisses on the cheek before entering his room with Amy, both were slightly tipsy and fell on the bed kissing and cuddling, they didn't get any further as the combination of jet lag and alcohol made them sleepy, they fell asleep cuddled up together and in the morning they ordered room service for breakfast, afterwards they stayed in bed chatting

"What are you going to do while I am with the girls?

"I will get ready myself and then wait for you, I might have a sleep because I think this will be a long day" replied Stefan

"Good idea" replied Amy

"There is something else I want to do first though" said Stefan as he moved on top of Amy and they did what they were to tired to do the night before

At midday Amy went off to join the girls, Penny left putting her dress on until the last minute, Amy had already seen a glimpse of it and when Penny put it on thought she looked gorgeous, it was a floor length spaghetti strap dress with a small train

"Let me take some pictures and then I will go and get Stefan and good luck" said Amy taking the pictures before going back to her room

Stefan had hired a morning suit and Amy couldn't take her eyes off him

"Well if I hadn't said it before you are one handsome man" said Amy before going to put on her wedding guest dress, knowing the colours of the bridesmaid dresses she had gone for a mint green dress that Stefan had said he liked and it fitted Amy well

Amy fixed her make up and she and Stefan shared a kiss before they went down to the hall hand in hand and took their assigned seats at the front, Amy noticed Sheldon was watching her every move and tried to ignore him, Leonard was looking very sweaty and nervous and Sheldon wasn't helping

Pretty soon the wedding started, Leonard had a huge grin as Penny joined him at the front and soon the registrar started the wedding

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the registrar much later

Leonard and Penny kissed for some time before turning to their family and friends beaming with happiness and they walked down the small aisle, followed by Emily and Bernadette, they were led outside to have pictures taken in the gardens before they went to the ballroom where they sat down to a three course meal, the speeches were done and pretty soon Leonard and Penny were called for the first dance

"They look so happy" sighed Amy watching them sway around the room to "At Last" by Etta James

"They do, maybe we can join the dance floor soon enough"

"I would like that" replied Amy beaming him

Pretty soon the song ended and the next song that came on was Roberta Flack's "tonight I celebrate my love for you", Amy took Stefan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor

"I think this can be our official song" said Amy as Stefan pulled her close

"I agree, now no time for talking" replied Stefan as he leant down to kiss Amy and they swayed around the floor kissing

Elena was hoping to try and get Sheldon's attention at the dance but he was too busy talking with Beverley and she had trouble getting his attention, when Beverley went to the bathroom, she made her move

"Sheldon would you like to dance? Asked Elena noticing he was watching Amy and Stefan

"I don't dance"

"Just one dance, that won't hurt"

"Elena I just said I don't like dancing"

"Maybe I can join you for a drink then"

"Why?

"Sheldon, Amy told me how you and her dated and I am sorry that you are still hurting but look how happy they are, lets just have one dance and if you don't like it that's fine"

Sheldon gulped down his drink and took another look at Amy who was still kissing Stefan and grabbed Elena's hand and took her to the dance floor, Amy who had come up for air, gave Elena the thumbs up and said something to Stefan who looked over at them

"This is good move, if she can help him forget you that's good for everybody" commented Stefan

Amy thought Sheldon looked extremely uncomfortable as he held Elena, there was a gap between them which Elena was trying to close, eventually she settled for just dancing with him and just before the song ended she gave Sheldon a brief kiss on the lips before going back to her seat with Sheldon looking stunned at what just happened, he followed her back to the table, Elena gulped her drink down nervously

"Why did you kiss me?

"Because I like you, I thought you would have realised that by now"

"I know you like me, it's obvious but I cannot date somebody who is not my equal, Amy is my equal and I will never find anybody like her again"

"How do you know if you don't try" replied Elena trying not to be insulted

"I don't want to try, please understand"

"So you want to obsess and be miserable over Amy for the rest of your life?

"I am not miserable" replied Sheldon watching Amy and Stefan go back to their table

"You watch her every move, you clearly hate Stefan and that's unhealthy in my book"

"Well I wasn't asking you" Sheldon pouted and folded his arms defensively

"Excuse me" said Elena getting up and leaving the room, Amy followed her out

"Are you ok?

"I tried I really did but he's obsessed with you!

"I know and I would say don't give up, however hard it is, maybe suggest going on one date and see how it goes"

"Where would I take him?

"He loves trains, I know it won't be fun for you but take him to the train museum and then dinner somewhere"

"I will try but I wont ask again if he says no" They walked back into the ballroom together and Stefan had been joined at the table by Sheldon who was gesturing angrily

"Hey what's going on? Asked Amy when she got to the table

"Oh Sheldon was just informing me that we are terrible people for flaunting our love in front of him" replied Stefan shaking his head

"I see, Sheldon I should be thanking you really" replied Amy leaving Sheldon staring at her confused

"What do you mean?

"Well I was alone before I met you and then I met your friends and that gave me confidence to move on when things got bad with you" Amy reached down to give him a kiss on the cheek and then sat on Stefan's lap

While Sheldon was unable to answer, Elena made her move, she took him back to his table and sat him down

"Sheldon you can say no and I won't ask you again but would you like to go on a date, wherever you would like to go"

"I cannot answer that question right now"

"Fine just think about it, I can take you to the train museum park in LA if you like"

"I will give you an answer on Monday at work, now please don't ask me again"

"You got it, can I get you another drink?

"No I am going to turn in" replied Sheldon jumping up and as he passed Amy and Stefan he glared at them before storming off up to his room, Elena rejoined Stefan and Amy

"How did it go?

"He said he would give me an answer on Monday"

"Hey what's wrong with Sheldon? Asked Penny and Leonard joining them

"Oh he's unhappy, Penny I didn't ever want to hurt Sheldon but I didn't believe any of this stuff that's happened would happen" replied Amy

"Don't blame yourself, he needs to get over the obsession, did you ask him out? Asked Penny to Elena

"Yes, he will give me an answer on Monday, I tried my best but I won't ask again if he says no"

"There is only so much patience you can have with Sheldon before you give up really" said Penny as Sheldon came back in the room he joined them at their table

"Amy I want to dance with you"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?

"Because it's not appropriate"

"Amy go on, it won't do any harm" urged Stefan

"Stefan seriously, this will just give Sheldon ideas and he has enough of those without adding to them"

"Excuse me I am here you know" said Sheldon indignantly

"Amy if you dance with him its fine, I can ask Elena" replied Stefan

"Fine but don't go to far away" replied Amy grumpily

"I will never be too far away from you Amy" replied Stefan giving Amy a kiss and then joining Elena on the dance floor

Once Sheldon had taken Amy to the floor, he wanted to pull her close but Amy kept distance between him as he guided her round and after what seemed an age, the song ended, she extracted herself from Sheldon, found Stefan and he took Amy back to their table

"How was it, you looked very unhappy, sorry for putting you through that"

"Its ok, how was your dance with Elena?

"It was fine, she's a nice girl and she has a similar story to you in that she left New York to get away after a long term relationship ended"

"How do you know that?

"We were talking about it last night"

"I didn't hear anything?

"No it was when you were chatting to the girls"

"I see" Amy started to look put out at Elena confiding in Stefan and then realised how silly her thinking was

"Are you jealous? Asked Stefan watching Amy's face change

"No"

"You are, Amy I have only interest in you, Elena is a nice girl that is all, you and I are committed to each other"

"Ok maybe I was but she's very pretty, it wouldn't be hard for you to fancy her"

"I don't fancy her but let me show you how much I fancy you" replied Stefan as another love song came on and he pulled Amy up and swayed round the room with her, their kissing and cuddling brought wolf whistles from their friends and they grinned back happily at them

The wedding party ended a few hours later and the group made plans to meet for lunch in the hotel the next day, Sheldon chose not to join them and went home first thing in the morning, Leonard and Penny were not going on honeymoon until Tuesday, at lunch Penny had an idea

"Amy when you going back to Sweden?

"Tuesday, why?

"Maybe everybody can come to our apartment for an afternoon of games and Chinese food on Monday"

"Um, I don't think its appropriate to bring Stefan to Sheldon's apartment, he is unhappy with everything as it is, this would add fuel to the anger" replied Amy

"You might be right, when are you coming back next?

"Not until Christmas"

After lunch the group made use of the hotel spa facilities and apart from Stefan and Amy who stayed an extra night at the hotel they all went back to their homes, Amy and Stefan spent Monday with her mother and at Caltech Sheldon was thinking about Elena's date question, he was still pondering over it when he noticed a notification on Amy's Facebook page showing pictures of her and Stefan at the wedding when there was a knock at the door

"Come in"

"Hi Sheldon" said Elena

"Elena please take a seat, I have an answer for you"

"Which is?

"I agree to your one date proposal, please don't kiss me again"

"You got it, I will pick you up on Saturday morning at 10am if that's ok?

"Fine" replied Sheldon

Elena was happy that he agreed and once out of his office, text Amy and Penny her news

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks for reviews,**_

_**Again to those asking, Shamy won't be getting back together, Sheldon might want Amy back but Amy is having none of it**_

Stefan and Amy arrived back in Sweden late Wednesday afternoon, they dropped their luggage home before driving to Maria's house, she had taken to working half days in the latter part of her pregnancy

"Hi you two, come in"

"How are you doing Maria? Asked Amy noticing that Maria was struggling to walk with her bump, Stefan was tackled hugged by Pedro and Rocco who were pleased to see him

"Oh very tired, I only have three weeks to go now and I am taking maternity leave from Friday, I cant last another week longer at work, sorry Amy"

"Hey its ok, Mathias and I are ready so don't worry, just look after yourself" replied Amy patting her bump

"So how was LA and what's that on your fingers? You didn't get married did you?

"No these are commitment rings" replied Stefan

"We would never get married without you there" added Amy

"So you are going to get married?

"At some point, we will wait until next year before anything happens, when everything is confirmed that Amy can stay" replied Stefan

"Where will you get married though, here or LA?

"That's something that we would need to discuss because Amy's family is there and mine is here"

"Roberto and I got married in Paris, maybe go to Europe and do it, see if your friends and family would join you" suggested Maria as she clutched her belly and grimaced

"You ok? Asked Amy worriedly

"Yes, she is just kicking a lot, she has been like this since I got home are you two staying for dinner? Roberto is going to cook"

"Probably not, we need to unpack after the trip away but thank you" replied Stefan giving his sister a hug

Amy and Stefan stayed a little while longer before returning to their apartment, they decided to round off their week off sitting together on the balcony admiring the view of the river and drinking champagne

On Saturday Elena realised that after the date with Sheldon that nothing was worth trying to go out with him, he had enthused about riding the trains in the train park but he hadn't asked Elena any questions about herself and remained silent during the meal and only spoke once Elena dropped him at the apartment block

"Sheldon I get that you didn't want to go on the date and I appreciate that you turned up, I know you are pining over Amy but if you want to talk then I am here for you, no judging either" said Elena as they sat in the car

"On the contrary I enjoyed the train park, I am just not ready to date anybody not when I have Amy on my mind but I would like to be friends if you mean that" replied Sheldon

"Of course"

"And thank you for not kissing me again"

"Its fine Sheldon, just don't be alone for the rest of your life because Leonard and Penny will move on soon and you will be left here alone" added Elena

"No they said they would take me with them"

"Well anyway would you like me to come up?

"Why?

"You are alone as Leonard and Penny are on honeymoon"

"No its fine, thank you" Sheldon decided he had enough of the conversation and left the car

Elena sent Amy a text letting her know how the date went and that she couldn't understand how she had dated him for so long when he was all about himself

Amy was just checking her phone when Stefan crept up behind her to cuddle her, he nibbled her neck as she read the message

"The date didn't go well, Elena isn't going try again"

"That's a shame, Sheldon needs to get over his obsession with you, I know we have all said but it's not healthy and maybe we should stop putting pictures on Facebook because we know he's looking at them"

"That might be a good idea" replied Amy forgetting about it instantly as the buzzer rang for their Pizza delivery

"I will get that" said Stefan turning Amy round to give her a kiss and went to the door and got the Pizzas, when he went back to the kitchen, Amy was admiring her ring

"Your engagement ring will be so big it will blind you" said Stefan putting the pizzas on the table

"I don't need anything extravagant, I have you that's all I want" replied Amy

Stefan responded by taking Amy's face in his hands and drawing her in for a long kiss, Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and wiggled against him, he became immediately aroused as she reached into his pants and started to play with his erection

"Have I said how much I desire you? Said Stefan in between kisses

"A few times and I can say the same for you" replied Amy continuing to fondle his erection

Stefan removed her hand, picked her up and placed her on the side, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his as the kissing continued for some time until they stopped breathless and flushed

"I think I need a drink after that" commented Amy

"We both do, come on let's eat these pizzas and find a movie to watch" replied Stefan helping her down off the side

Since the time they had lived together, they had a plan that every Saturday they would watch a movie of the others choice, this weeks choice was Stefan's and Amy was hoping it wouldn't be anything Sci Fi like, Amy had also increased Stefan's Gothenburg DVD Collection with several DVD's of previous seasons and would prefer to watch them and she encouraged that by getting one

"You want to watch a football DVD with me? Queried Stefan

"Yes, I enjoyed it when I went to the game and we can enjoy this together" replied Amy giving him a kiss and reaching under his shirt to fondle his tummy

"Sure that works then" smiled Stefan

They spent the evening eating the pizza and watching the DVD in between kissing, Amy fell asleep near the end of the DVD and only woke up when Stefan tried to move

"Come on lets go to bed, I am sure the jet lag and time difference is going to be like this for a couple of days" said Stefan

"Ok, you know next month is going to be a year since we started dating, shall we do something to celebrate?

"I would like that, I will think of something"

"No you organised Valentines weekend so I will sort something out"

"Amy if I want to treat you then let me please"

"I don't want to take advantage of your generosity"

"You wont be, come on bed" replied Stefan taking her hand and leading her to their room

Over the next three weeks, Amy and Mathias found they had no problems with sharing department duties, the students had gone for the end of the summer for two months and it was left to Amy and Mathias to organise September's new neuroscience enrollements and allocate their classes

Amy and Stefan had also agreed to look after the twins when Maria went into labour and both were on standby ready, the call came from Roberto at 4am on the morning of the 8th August, their neighbour who was quite friendly with Maria was going to mind the children until they got there as Maria was in advanced labour, they quickly dressed and drove over to the house, luckily the children hadn't been woken and as it was still early, Amy and Stefan went back to sleep in the spare room, they heard from Roberto at 9am that Maria had given birth to baby Astrid and that she would be returning home within a few hours, Amy popped out to get breakfast for the boys and Stefan while he helped to get them washed and dressed, at 7 years old they were excited enough to understand they were getting a sister, Maria and Roberto arrived back at 1pm, Maria was holding Astrid who had dark blonde hair like Maria did and a little chubby face

"Maria and Roberto congratulations, she is beautiful" said Amy gushing over the baby

"She really is" added Stefan

"Thank you, let me just sit down and you can hold her" said Maria sitting down gingerly and wincing

"How was the labour?

"Well I would say having one baby is better than having twins, it still wasn't pleasant though but I'm happy she is finally here and only a couple of days late as well" replied Maria

Amy sat down next to her and stroked Astrid's hair while Stefan and Roberto went to the kitchen to make tea, Pedro and Rocco who had been playing in their playroom came running out to greet their parents, they stood in front of Maria watching the baby and touching her until Astrid started to whimper and they went off to their playroom again

"Do you want to hold her now? Asked Maria

"Oh please" replied Amy eagerly

Maria passed over the baby and Amy cradled her in her arms gazing at the baby intently, Stefan had come back in and unknown to Amy took a picture of her with the baby

"You are a natural with her" said Stefan

"I don't know about that, it's nice to hold them for a few minutes and pass them back" replied Amy

"She is lovely though" added Stefan as Amy passed him his niece, Amy already knew how good he was with the twins but hadn't seen him with a baby before

"I think Roberto and I are done having children now, after the miscarriages I don't know if I want to put myself through that again and plus I don't have much longer before I will be too old anyway" commented Maria

"You are only 36! Said Amy

"I know but three is enough for us"

"Maria and Roberto, while we are here Amy and I will be celebrating one year together at the end of the month and we are going to have a dinner party if you would like to join us?

"That would be lovely, are the children invited? Asked Maria

"Of course, by the way mom and dad will be here later on to see Astrid, Amy and I will leave you in peace for a while so you and the twins can bond with the baby"

"Oh you don't have to go just yet" said Maria hoping they would stay

"We will be back when they come, you will appreciate the time alone I am sure" said Stefan

"Ok, see you both later then" replied Maria as Roberto saw them to the door

"Why did you want to leave so quickly? Asked Amy once they were in the car driving back

"The reasons I said, they will appreciate it, I know from when they had the twins" replied Stefan

"I guess we could catch up with some sleep as well" added Amy

"Who said anything about sleep" said Stefan giving her a cheeky smile

Meanwhile back in LA, Elena was seriously starting to regret ever wanting to be friends with Sheldon, she had joined him at The Comic Book Store on Saturday morning and he was currently on another rant about Amy and Elena was trying hard to shut him up

"Sheldon, Amy isn't interested, you seriously need to move on"

"She will be when I have finished my plans"

"What are you talking about?

"She might be in another country with another man but I will lay out a series of logical suggestions that I know she won't refute and then she will come back to me" said Sheldon nodding his head emphatically

"How is that ever going to happen? Elena thought he was insane

"I believe Amy belongs to me and not that Swedish idiot"

"But Amy loves him, they are all but married, you saw them together"

"Then if they do get married I will find a way to stop the marriage"

"She still won't take you back and even more so if you try and break her and Stefan up"

"If I can break her and Stefan up that will be a bonus, Amy is mine and I will get her back, just you see" replied Sheldon looking wildly at Elena

"Ok Sheldon you will not get her back, you are going to end up looking pretty stupid with whatever it is you are doing"

"I will"

"Can you tell me your plans?

"No, I know you are on speaking terms with Amy so I need to keep this to myself for now and I would rather you didn't tell her this conversation, its going to a surprise for her"

"It will be a surprise alright" said Elena shaking her head in despair and following Sheldon to the counter so he could pay for his comic

Elena drove him home and immediately after dropping him off called Amy

"Amy, your ex boyfriend is insane"

"Yes I know, what's happened?

"He says he is going to do everything he can to get you back and lay out a series of arguments you can't refute, he won't tell me what they are though"

"Well whatever he says wont work, we will just be prepared for whatever nonsense he comes up with, thanks for letting me know though"

"Its ok, do you want me to try and find out more?

"If you could but I know how extreme Sheldon can be so don't worry too much, we can handle Sheldon" replied Amy

"Sure, see you Amy"

"Bye, thanks again"

Stefan who had heard every word, held Amy close as she punched a nearby cushion in frustration

"I want to drop him completely as a friend, this is not friendship but we need to keep tabs on him" suggested Amy

"Keep him close is better, don't worry he cant touch us Amy"

Meanwhile Sheldon was reading over an old document he had, he was sitting on his plan until the time was right, in his mind he was going to get Amy back

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks for reviews**_

_**Some M-rated stuff happens later in the chapter**_

Sheldon continued to send Amy weekly emails as arranged and he continued to tell Elena just how Amy would be unable to say no to him, he was still not telling her what it was he was planning on doing though and Elena after promising Sheldon she would keep quiet, decided to tell Leonard about it, she had gone to his lab to talk before he went to lunch

"Leonard you should know that Sheldon is planning something to get Amy back with him and he also said that if they get married he will stop the marriage, I did tell Amy and she and Stefan are aware and ready and waiting"

"When did he tell you this?

"He's been confiding in me but I don't know what he is planning, he won't tell me"

"Maybe I should have a word"

"No that's not why I am telling, Amy thinks we should let him carry on and perhaps when he does decide to do this, everybody will be ready for his nonsense"

"I will keep an eye on him, I can't believe that he is not over her, it's been over a year now" Leonard shook his head in despair

"He also thinks he is going to live with you and Penny forever"

"Yeah that might be my fault, we kind of said we would think about it nearer the time"

"Good luck with that, I don't know why I thought I was attracted to him, he's clearly unstable, has he always been like that?

"He's only been like this since Amy finished with him, its been difficult for all of us dealing with his infatuation with her" replied Leonard

"Apart from telling Amy what he has been, has he done anything else?

"Well he chased her to Sweden and she sent him packing, then after Amy visited with Stefan at Christmas last year he went into lunatic overdrive by filling his bedroom walls with pictures of her" replied Leonard trying hard to not to think about it

"Ooookkk that sounds scary" Elena made a face and shook her head at the mental image it had created

"Well we were pretty horrified and so was Amy but she spoke to him and calmed him down a bit, still didn't stop him obsessing though"

"Maybe when he finally gets the message he really will understand" replied Elena

"Let's hope so, because nothing anyone says to him seems to make a difference, not even Amy telling him over and over that there is no going back, see if you can get more information though, but thanks for telling me"

"No problem" Elena felt relieved that she had told somebody other than Amy

"Maybe we could set you up with somebody if you want a boyfriend" suggested Leonard

"I think I'm good for now" replied Elena as they walked off to the cafeteria together

_**Two weeks later **_it was the day of Stefan and Amy's one year anniversary and they were having a dinner party on the Saturday for their immediate friends and family to celebrate, but they were currently locked in Amy's office having a kissing session before they went out on the weekly work night out at the hotel across the road from the University

"So I got you a little gift, I hope you like it" said Amy as she was cuddled by Stefan

"I do like gifts, what is it?

Amy opened her desk draw to reveal a thick A4 sized package and passed it over, Stefan unwrapped it eagerly and looked delighted when he saw what it was, Amy had put all the pictures they had taken together in a timeline of their romance into an album

"Amy this is so thoughtful, I think there is one more we can add as well" said Stefan taking out his phone and taking a selfie of them kissing

"That will be the best one then" replied Amy gazing into his eyes

"I do have something for you now, hang on" Stefan had to move Amy from his lap so he could reach down for his bag and passed her a long small box which contained a gold necklace with a locket on it

"This is lovely thank you"

"Open the locket"

Amy opened the locket and found a small picture of her and Stefan from one of their first dates

"Its beautiful, can you put it on me?

"Of course, turn around then"

Amy did that and Stefan first of all used his hands to massage her neck, making Amy shiver and then kissed her neck before finally putting the necklace on

"Its perfect" said Amy looking down at it

"Just like you then, come on we better head out"

"We could always stay here away from everybody" suggested Amy who was happy in Stefan's arms

"I do like that idea but the sooner we go out the sooner we can get home" replied Stefan bringing her closer for a long kiss, they were interrupted by a knock on the door

"I will get that" said Amy going to the door and finding Maria and Roberto there

"Hi you two, Roberto's parents are looking after the children and we are going to join you at the bar tonight" said Maria who hadn't been out much since having Astrid three weeks previously

"We are only staying for a couple of hours though" added Roberto

"That will be fun then, come on Stefan lets go" said Amy as they collected their things together and went to the bar

Once they were at the bar, they were joined by Mathias and Ingrid, President Svensson and some other work people and Maria was asked lots of questions about baby Astrid, Amy remembered something she had to tell Stefan

"I want us to stay here for Christmas this year"

"You do? But what about your mom?

"Well its only fair, you came to LA last year and lost time with your family and I already spoke to President Svensson about using my free flights for my mom to come over here, if its ok she cane stay with us"

"I like that idea and of course she can stay with us" replied Stefan giving her a hug

"She can always stay at our place, we have the spare room after all" added Maria

"But you have never met her" said Amy

"Its ok, we will get to know her" replied Maria smiling at them

"Thanks I appreciate that, also as for the dinner party tomorrow it starts at 630 and you know its black and white themed, though the kids can wear whatever they like" said Amy

"Oh we already have the children's outfits, we are looking forward to it" replied Maria

"They will look cute then" said Amy as she heard Stefan mutter under his breath

As Stefan muttered something under his breath a tall blonde girl approached their table and had a rapid quick conversation in Swedish with Stefan that Amy couldn't keep up with, the girl looked at Amy and sneered before saying something else to Stefan and then walking out of the bar

"What was that about? Amy was confused

"We dated about 3 years ago and on the odd occasion that I see her, she likes to tell me how much an idiot I am for not wanting to continue dating her, that was the first time I have seen her in about a year actually" replied Stefan

"Ok, nothing to worry about then" replied Amy smiling at him

"I told her that I was in love with you and nobody could match up to you"

"That's lovely and also true" replied Amy as Stefan put his arm around her and brought her close

"You guys are going to kill me you know" commented Maria

"Why?

"Roberto and I are in love and still very happy after 9 years but you two are like super in love, it's lovely to watch" replied Maria

"Thank you" replied Amy beaming at her

They stayed for a couple more drinks before they made their way home, Amy had stuck to soft drinks as she was driving and they ended the night on the balcony looking over the album Amy had got Stefan

The next day was Saturday and the day of their dinner party, Stefan and Amy had taken to going swimming first thing Saturday mornings and Amy who thought she was fairly fit before soon found herself getting fitter, Stefan still beat her in the race they had but she was getting closer, they returned home and gave the place a clean up, ever though it was already clean and prepared the apartment for their guests, they had invited, Maria, Roberto and the children, Mathias, Ingrid and their two children and Stefan's parents, Matilda and Henke who Amy liked and got on with

The caterers arrived at 3pm with the food and set up while Stefan and Amy went off to shower and dress for dinner, they had just returned to the bedroom when Stefan noticed something that Amy was laying out on the bed, Stefan had only just put his shirt on while Amy was still dressed in a towel

"Are you wearing sexy underwear tonight? Asked Stefan coming up and cuddling her from behind and swinging his hips against her bottom, she noted immediately that he was aroused

"Of course"

"I won't be able to keep my hands off you" replied Stefan

"You already can't anyway" commented Amy as Stefan turned her round and kissed her hard

"You my dear woman are a minx" moaned Stefan into her mouth as he unwrapped her towel and admired Amy's naked body

"That's why you love me" replied Amy smiling at his expression

"That I do" Stefan leant down and took Amy's breasts in his hands and then sucked and licked her erect nipples, Amy pulled him closer as he thrust against her body and they fell down onto the bed kissing

"I want you but we can't do this until everybody has gone" moaned Amy as Stefan continued to do magical things to her body

"Let's cancel and have our own private party in here then" said Stefan sliding his tongue up Amy's body

"Ooohhh" was Amy's only possible response

"You are right of course, we have all night to do whatever we like to each other, come on lets get dressed" said Stefan a few minutes later

Stefan had hired a tux for the occasion and Amy helped to tie his bow, while Stefan "helped" Amy as she put her dress on, the dress had a zip at the back and Stefan was helping by kissing her neck and making her shiver with every touch, Stefan would have been happy to just admire the sexy underwear Amy was currently wearing

"Before we go out there, I want to say how much I love you and I can't wait to spend the next year of our life together" said Stefan as they stood in front of each other

"Same here" replied Amy smiling at him, they had a little kiss before Amy put her high heels on and they went out the kitchen

The caterers had almost finished the food and gave Stefan and Amy instructions on what they had done so far, a waiter was going to stay behind and serve everybody

Half an hour later all their guests had arrived, they had drinks and nibbles before they were called to the table and they were sat at the table waiting while the waiter poured their drinks, Amy had ordered champagne and also two bottles of non alcoholic wine for Maria as she was nursing Astrid and several bottles of soft drinks for the children, the waiter retreated back to the kitchen when Stefan stood up

"Thank you to everybody for coming and sharing in the anniversary of our first date" said Stefan raising his glass to the group

"It will be the start of many" added Amy smiling at them all

They all clinked glasses and the waiter served the starter which was wild mushroom soup and bread rolls, they had asked for chicken soup for the children and for the main they had chicken wrapped in bacon with a creamy sauce and potatoes, the dessert was apple pie and the waiter left them all to it

Astrid who was asleep for a lot of the meal, soon woke up and demanded her mothers attention so Maria went off to the bedroom to feed her while Stefan's parents insisted they would wash up, Amy organised the cheese board and coffee and tea for the end of the evening, they shared stories and jokes about various things and at midnight their guests left leaving Amy and Stefan alone and slightly tipsy from all the champagne

"There is something I want to do before we end a fantastic day" said Amy as they cuddled on the couch

"Which is?

"Come with me a moment"

Amy walked over to the CD player and retrieved the song that she wanted and placed it in the player, the first strains of Roberta Flack and "Tonight I celebrate my love for you" started to play

"Come here" said Stefan pulling Amy into his arms, they swayed around the room kissing and dancing while the song played

"I love you Stefan and always will"

"Same here, now my dear lady it's off to the bedroom to continue what we started before" said Stefan leading her off to their room

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

Several months passed and Amy informed the group that she would not be coming to LA for Christmas, this seemed to spark a change in Sheldon, he rarely spoke about her to his friends anymore and how much he wanted her back, instead he had started making extensive internet searches and he had soon discovered something about Stefan that he knew Amy wouldn't like and in his mind, it would bring Amy back to him, he decided to sit on the information until the right time, he didn't know that everybody else knew that he was planning something and that Amy knew as well

Raj and Emily also announced they would be getting married on the 14th of May the following year and that they would be getting married in India but would have a celebration of their marriage in LA, Amy and Stefan booked time off for May to visit, Amy would have to go back anyway to sort out her belongings that she had left in storage

It was now December and the day of Amy's birthday, Stefan had organised a secret weekend away and something else that he wanted to do, Amy and Stefan were currently in bed kissing and cuddling, Stefan had woken Amy up early, she had grumbled a little bit as she was happy sleeping but he soon woke her completely

"By the way you need to be ready by 830am" announced Stefan in between kisses

"Why?

"We are going to Stockholm for the weekend" replied Stefan as he started to explore her body with his tongue

"Wait, what?

"I just told you we are going to Stockholm and we are on the 10am flight, we will return tomorrow evening" replied Stefan

Stefan moved on top of Amy and started sucking on her erect nipples while he teased his erection into her wetness, Amy lost track of all thoughts as he kissed her hard, she extracted herself from him and asked him to explain further

"I wanted to do a nice treat for you, I have already packed a bag, all you have to do is get showered and dressed and we are out of here, I don't understand you reluctance?

"No I'm not reluctant, I am just surprised and it's only 6am" replied Amy

"Good, now where were we? They resumed kissing and pretty soon they were full on making love, afterwards they lay in each others arms very sated

"Well that was the perfect way to wake up on my birthday" commented Amy

"It will only get better, come on" Stefan slapped her bottom and they went off to shower together

They had breakfast and Stefan told Amy she wasn't allowed to check her overnight bag as he had arranged everything, he even carried it to the taxi, pretty soon they were on the plane and the 1 hour flight went very quickly and they made there way to the hotel by train from the airport, it was only a twenty minute ride

Once they arrived, Stefan checked them in and they were shown to their room, Amy was amazed when she entered, it was bigger than the suite they had in Copenhagen, their suite was on the top floor overlooking Lake Malaren

"Now this hotel has full spa facilities and I have booked you in for a massage and hand treatment, I will join you of course"

"You're having a massage as well?

"Of course, I don't want to be away from you on your birthday, I am going to take care of your every need" replied Stefan as they walked through to the large bedroom with the king size bed

"There is plenty of bed to make use of anyway" commented Amy sitting down on it and finding it to be quite soft

"True" Stefan joined her on the bed and they kissed for a few minutes

"What time are the massages?

"In one hour, so we should get changed and get ready to go" replied Stefan as he stroked Amy's face and played with her hair

"We could always race in the hotel pool again and winner gives private massage"

"I would like to get a sexy massage from you" said Stefan

"You can give me one now if you like" replied Amy winking at him

"My dear lady I would like nothing more but you deserve a professional one first, I will treat you later" said Stefan

Amy pouted at him but then kissed him again and Stefan allowed her to unpack her bag, they unpacked quickly before taking a look around the rest of the suite, they went out on to the balcony and took selfie pictures with the views behind them, before they went down to the massage room where they were given traditional Swedish massage, Amy felt like her bones were melting away as her body was worked on, once that was done the masseuse asked them if they wanted their hands and feet massaged and they both said yes, afterwards they made their way to the swimming pool for their race

"I think I wont be able to swim, my body is so relaxed" said Amy as they lined up at the deep end

"Let's just relax in the hot tub then" suggested Stefan

They went to the hot tub only to see that it was occupied but the Jacuzzi which was nearby wasn't, so they went in that instead and they relaxed as the water bubbled around them,

"We will go and visit the town later if you like? Asked Stefan

"I would like that, this is another place that we could come to for a long weekend in the future"

"True, you will need to tell the University soon that you want to stay wont you?

"Yes apparently a meeting has been arranged for January, you know I want to stay and I can't see any problems with me being able to stay"

"Also because by the time you get your permanent visa, you will only have to wait 3 years before you can apply to become an official Swedish citizen" added Stefan

"I would like that" replied Amy

"Good, even if the worst happens and your visa is rejected I will follow you back to LA"

"I love you"

"Love you too" replied Stefan bringing Amy into his body and holding her tight

They went for a quick swim before returning to their room where they had showers and made their way out onto the main town, they found a BBQ joint that was similar to the one in Gothenburg and they enjoyed a small feast of sticky ribs and fries before they went to the some of the clothing stores, Stefan urged Amy to buy whatever she wanted as it was his treat, she found a dress that she liked and then they took a bus tour around the city

"We have dinner on the balcony at 7pm so we will need to be ready by then" said Stefan as the bus tour came to an end

The bus soon deposited them back on the waterfront, instead of going straight back to the hotel they walked hand in hand along the lakeside

"Would you like to go on a boat tour tomorrow? Asked Stefan

"Yes I would like that"

"Good, come on we need to change for dinner" replied Stefan bringing her in for a kiss and carrying on back to the hotel

"Are we having a butler again?

"Yes but he will just serve the starter and leave the main meal in the hot trolley for us" replied Stefan

"I shall wear my new dress"

"Good" Stefan smiled at her as they entered their room

Amy took her new dress out of the bag and held it against her body in front of the mirror to admire herself with it, the dress was a medium blue colour and suited her perfectly

"You sure it looks ok?

"Yes and it will look ever better on you" replied Stefan

Amy beamed at him and gave him a hug and went to get changed, Stefan had bought with him a suit as well, he wanted the evening to be perfect, while Amy was getting changed the butler arrived with the food and pretty soon everything was ready, Stefan collected Amy who was watching TV in their room and brought her to the table, the butler served them the starter of Mushroom risotto and poured them the champagne and left them to it, Stefan had brought his ipod again and it was playing their favourite songs

"The lake is beautiful isn't it" commented Amy as they ate and admired the view

"You are more beautiful Amy" replied Stefan

"You say the best things" said Amy as they shared a kiss

"Well I like to make you feel as good as you make me" replied Stefan

"You do"

They soon finished off the risotto and Stefan went to collect their main meal which was Pan Seared Pork Chops with Cidar sauce

"This is delicious" commented Amy as they tucked in

"More champagne?

"You are going to get me drunk" laughed Amy as Stefan refilled her glass

"Not too drunk I hope" replied Stefan smiling at her

For dessert they had miniature chocolate profiteroles and were feeding each other, Stefan decided that he was going to instigate his plan, he accidentally dropped one of the chocolates and knelt down to collect it and before Amy knew it, Stefan was on one knee holding out an open box in front of her and before she could get any words out, Stefan cleared his throat noisily, took Amy's left hand and spoke

"I don't want to wait until next year before we get engaged, I want to do it now, so Amy Farrah Fowler will you do me the honour of marrying me?

Amy alternated between looking at the ring and into Stefan's eyes before she answered

_**Amy's answer is coming in the next chapter!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter has M-RATED STUFF GOING ON**_

Stefan was waiting nervously for Amy's answer, she appeared to have lost the power of speech and in the end answered by nodding her head and throwing her arms around his neck and managed to answer verbally

"Yes I will marry you" Amy kissed him hard on the lips and excitedly hugged him again

"Thank you, let me put the ring on you now" replied Stefan taking her left hand, Amy took off the commitment ring and placed it on the same finger of her right hand before extending her left hand again

The ring was a white gold three diamond band ring and fitted perfectly on Amy's finger, she held her hand up in front of her to admire it

"Its perfect and I don't care that it's a show offy ring, it's gorgeous"

"I am glad you like it, I know we are a bit ahead of ourselves but why wait until next year to get engaged when we can do it now, we will have more time to plan the wedding as well"

"I'm happy you asked me, I wasn't expecting it, I wasn't expecting you to give me a weekend away either" replied Amy

"Well I want to marry you, you are everything I ever wanted in a woman and I don't ever want to be without you and I love you very much" said Stefan emphatically

"Same here, did you tell anybody what you had planned?

"Nobody knew!

"Shall we tell everybody now?

"Oh no, I do believe we are going to celebrate our engagement first" replied Stefan picking up the rest of the profiteroles and taking Amy's hand led her into their bedroom

He didn't know that Amy had secretly purchased a frilly Basque and when she took her dress off, he couldn't take his eyes off her

"Oh my" Stefan stripped off quickly as he was led by his desires

He and Amy fell onto the bed kissing and fondling each other, both of them very aroused and moaning lustily into each others mouths and panting hard, Stefan used his fingers to tease Amy's clit and soon she was bucking against his hand as he made her body tremble, they were still kissing when Stefan removed his fingers and quickly put on a condom and plunged his hard cock straight into Amy's wetness, he thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his bottom, he penetrated deeper and let out a loud moan as his desire for Amy increased, Amy was already on the verge of orgasm when his cock pressed against her clit and her body erupted, Stefan stopped thrusting momentarily while she jerked and moaned noisily, the sight of Amy biting her lip made Stefan come immediately, both of them were sweating and panting after their quick love making session

"That was fantastic" said Amy

"Next time we will take our time, the sight of you wearing that Basque did things to me" said Stefan holding her tight to him

"I noticed!

"By the way there was a reason I brought the chocolate roles in here" said Stefan

"I think I can guess" replied Amy as Stefan picked one up and moving her Basque so he had access to her breasts, smeared chocolate over her nipples and then slowly licked the chocolate off, leaving Amy unable to even remember what day it was

"Now it's my turn" said Stefan smirking at her

Stefan passed her a chocolate, Amy used the chocolate to smear over his erection and then started to lick and suck up every bit of chocolate, Stefan was in heaven as Amy then rubbed the chocolate over her inner thighs and belly, Stefan slid his way down her body and licked up every inch of her, once he was satisfied she was clean they resumed kissing and made love again, this time more slowly and afterwards both were extremely satisfied and grinning at each other

"We are engaged" said Amy still trying to take it in

"We are, where would you like to get married?

"Here" said Amy instantly

"Really? You don't want to do it at home in LA?

"This is my home now, my family and friends will come here for a wedding I am sure" replied Amy confidentially

"Well then would you like to get married in August?

"Like on the day of our first date? Asked Amy seeing where he was going

"Yes like that"

"I would love that"

"Good it's settled then, I know you are eager to tell everybody back home, why don't you text them and ask them to meet all together and we can tell them?

"Sure I will do that now, its early afternoon there so it will give us time to get dressed before we tell them" replied Amy

"Then we can tell Maria"

"Yes of course, I think she will be delighted for us" replied Amy

"I know she will, she admires you a lot"

"Does she?

"Yes, you came here on the back of a difficult situation and you have done so well, there are not many scientists that come and end up staying permanently and having made that decision pretty early on"

"Well I am very happy now" replied Amy

"I know and so am I and that's because of you, come on lets get dressed"

"Shower first, I fell all sticky with the chocolate"

"Sure come on then"

Stefan let Amy send some texts first and an hour later they were ready, Amy had asked her friends back home to go to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, they Skyped Maria first who as Stefan guessed was delighted for them, Amy also spoke to her mother and then Amy braced herself for telling her friends, she knew Sheldon would be mad but she couldn't let on that she knew he had a plan, she dialled Penny's Skype

"Hi Penny" said Amy as Penny answered

"Hi Ames, hi Stefan, happy birthday by the way"

"Thank you, your cards were all lovely"

"How has your birthday been so far?

"It's fabulous, Stefan made secret plans to whisk me away to Stockholm for the weekend and it's all so perfect" replied Amy sighing in contentment

"That's nice, so what was it that you needed us all here for? Asked Penny as everybody appeared this time

"This is the reason why" replied Amy showing them the ring, the sight of the ring brought squeals from the laptop and a flurry of congratulations

"Your going to be Dr Amy Holmberg" said Penny

"I will be and we will are getting married in August next year and it will be here in Sweden, we would of course love for you all to come"

"Count us in" said Leonard

"And us" said Raj and Emily, Howard and Bernadette followed suit and even Sheldon reluctantly offered his congratulations

"Thanks guys" said Stefan and Amy beaming happily

"What are you plans for tomorrow then? Asked Penny as the group drifted away from the laptop

"Stefan's taking me on a boat ride on the lake opposite the hotel" replied Amy

"That sounds fun"

"It will be, Stefan and I are going down to the bar now to celebrate, I will Skype you in the week" said Amy

"Look forward to it" replied Penny smiling at her as they signed off

"Who are you going to have as best man? Asked Amy

"Probably my best mate Mattie"

"I like Mattie, he's funny, I think I will ask my mom to give me away and have the boys and Astrid as bridesmaid and pageboys"

"Are we inviting Sheldon? Asked Stefan

"I think so, we need to know what ridiculous plan he has and then we can just get married, nothing will stop this marriage Stefan, believe me"

"I believe you"

"Good and somehow I will make Sheldon see how he will not succeed"

"What about Penny and Bernadette? Don't you want them involved?"

"I will only need a maid of honour so I have time to think about that one" replied Amy

"Also we can probably think about looking at houses now, I want us to be living in one by the time of the marriage" suggested Stefan

"I like that idea and we can buy as soon as I get permanent residency"

"I agree, come on lets go down to the bar and have something which isn't champagne" said Stefan

Meanwhile back in Pasadena, Sheldon after hearing the engagement news, went to his room with his laptop and set about making his plans to stop the wedding even more real, he truly believed his discovery about Stefan would break Amy and Stefan up, he had one plan already in place and it was a bonus that the second one was even better

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Also to the guest reviewer who sends the same thing every chapter, please continue to abuse me and slate me, its very entertaining, also please note that the review is immediately deleted and wont be added to my reviews so you are only wasting your own time**_

_**One month later**_

Stefan and Amy had enjoyed Christmas, Amy's mother had come over and stayed at Marias house and got on well with Stefan's family and Amy and Stefan had Skyped everybody in LA on Christmas Day, she had received a gift from Sheldon on the history of monkeys and he had written a short note inside his card to her saying that he wasn't giving up trying to get her back, she showed it to Stefan and they immediately ignored it

In January they returned to work, Stefan as he did every morning walked Amy to her office and was about to go in with her when Maria and President Svensson appeared

"Hello Dr Holmberg, Happy New Year" said Svensson

"Same to you" replied Stefan he started to leave

"Actually you could probably join in on this meeting" said Svensson

"Sure why not" replied Stefan shrugging and following Amy into the office, Maria went next door to her own office to collect an extra chair

"Now the purpose of this meeting is to decide formally on your future Dr Fowler, your visa expires on April 30th so we will need to get started on a new one" said Svensson

"Sure, I do want to stay"

"Yes we want you to stay as well, we will write a statement that you can attach to the visa application and you know that you will have to include your relationship with Dr Holmberg, there cannot be any lies about that"

"Yes I know"

"Good, now there is another thing we wanted to talk to you about" added Svensson

"As you know this will be my last month of full maternity leave, I will work half days until the start of February and because of that I would still like you and Mathias to do anything I can't finish" said Maria

"That's fine, I quite enjoyed it while you were off" replied Amy

"Good because it will be happening more often" said Maria

"More often? Asked Amy confused

"Yes usually when I have holidays Mathias looks after the department but we are going to continue with the current situation, we are happy with it and you are both happy with it" replied Maria

"You will get a new official title as well, but this cannot happen until you are here permanently" added Svensson

"What will my title be?

"At the moment you are Senior Neurobiologist but we will add Assistant Head of department to that" replied Maria

"Goodness, you really think I did a good enough job that you want to keep me? Asked Amy just to be sure

"Of course, it's been a delight to have you here, we haven't had any complaints about your work, the students love you and you have learned a smattering of Swedish and fallen in love with one of own as well" said Svensson making Amy blush, Stefan took her hand and kissed it

"Thank you"

"Now I would make a start on the permanent visa application and you will need to send that off by February 1st, it usually takes two to three weeks to process but it depends how busy they are"

"Ok thank you, also Stefan and I would like to invite you to our wedding in August"

"Be delighted to come" replied Svensson smiling at them both

"Thank you, I haven't told Stefan yet but I have found the perfect venue" added Amy

"You have? Where is it" asked Stefan

"Well I made some enquiries and all you have to do is say yes, we can get married at Gothenburg Football Club in the executive suite, they will provide a registrar and all of the catering" said Amy

"You would do that for me? Asked Stefan surprised

"She really must love you to do that, if I suggested that to my wife she would of said no instantly" said Svensson

"I really do mean it, we are getting married Stefan and I want it to be a happy day for both of us"

"Then it's a yes"

"Great" Amy stood up and hugged him then blushed when she realised Svensson and Maria were still in the room

"Must say it's a perfect choice" added Svensson

"I think we can send out football themed wedding invitations" said Stefan chuckling to himself

"I must be going now, good luck with everything" said Svensson leaving

"About the wedding, we may have an issue with Sheldon" said Stefan

"What sort of issue? Asked Maria

Amy went on to tell Maria the whole story of how Sheldon was threatening something to stop it and that they were still inviting him to the wedding

"I understand and maybe it will make him see that there was never anyway back, but it's going to ruin the wedding and that's not far"

"Nothing will ruin our wedding Maria, if anything it will just make Sheldon look stupid because whatever it is he is planning wont work" replied Amy

"I believe you and he doesn't know that you know?

"No and its going to stay that way"

"Good anyway I had better get back to my office, Amy tomorrow I want to have a meeting with you and Mathias, just regarding various roles if that's ok?

"Sure" replied Amy smiling at her

"Good, come at 10am" said Maria leaving the office

"Now then my dear lady, I think you deserve a reward for your surprise" said Stefan locking the door

"I do like your sort of rewards" replied Amy smiling at him

"Good" replied Stefan giving her a long and hot kiss that made her flustered

"I was going to ask your advice on something before you kissed me" said Amy

"About what?

"Obviously we are having your nephews and possibly Astrid as bridesmaid and pageboys but I'm not sure about Astrid yet because she will only just be one by the time of the wedding, but I was wondering about having Bernadette as maid of honour but I don't want to upset Penny, I know we are getting on much better now, what do you think?

"Amy it's your wedding so it will be your choice, I will go with Bernadette, she has been the most supportive and maybe suggest to Penny that she can be in charge of the hen night"

"Oh I do like that idea, thank you" replied Amy

"Your welcome, now you're not the only one with meetings, I have one regarding a new Spanish lecturer in 10 minutes, I will see you at lunchtime" Stefan pulled Amy up and hugged her before kissing her and then leaving the office

At lunchtime Amy sent Bernadette and Penny text messages asking if they could meet as she had something to discuss with them and said she would Skype them at 9pm her time, once she and Stefan arrived home he cooked dinner for them and then once it was time for Amy to Skype she went off to their room to call them, Penny had text her to say ring Bernadette's as she would be at Bernadette's house, they answered immediately

"Hi you two" said Amy smiling at them both

"Hi Ames, how are you doing?

"Good thanks, I have a proposition for you both about the wedding, I am presuming you are both coming though?

"Of course we are, looking forward to a week in Sweden" replied Bernadette, Penny nodded

"Good ok, Bernadette I would like you to be my maid of honour and Penny one of my bridesmaids and hen night organiser"

"Who is your other bridesmaid? Asked Penny

"Stefan's sister Maria, I was going with her daughter but she will only just be one and I'm not sure but what do you say?

"Amy I would be honoured" said Bernadette

"Me too" said Penny

"Good, quick question, is Elena still part of your group? I haven't heard from her for a while and she's not answering calls"

"Yes but she's drifting away a bit, prolonged exposure to Sheldon's craziness kind of does that" replied Penny

"Ok if you see her please tell her she is invited, I will be inviting Sheldon even though he wants to ruin things"

"Really Amy? Is that wise? Asked Bernadette surprised

"Yes, he will be the one to look silly, Penny you live with him see if you can see what he's planning because I can't think of anything that he could do that would be serious enough to stop our wedding"

"I will try but he locks everything including his laptop in his room so it will be difficult"

"Ok thank you, invitations to the wedding will be sent out shortly and it's been decided that I will be staying here permanently, I will be applying for the permanent visa next month"

"We thought so, Amy we miss you here you know" said Penny

"I miss LA and you guys but I am so much happier here, I know you all thought I was mad to come but it was the best decision I ever made"

"Well when you come back in May, we will have a big catch up, we will make sure of that" said Bernadette

"You got it, I better go, will talk soon" smiled Amy

"See you" said Penny and Bernadette together and signing off

Amy returned to the lounge and found Stefan on his laptop

"Have you thought about where we could go for honeymoon? Asked Stefan

"Well we could go to Copenhagen and then Stockholm, we both liked them when we went" replied Amy sitting down next to him, Stefan put his arm around her and pulled her close

"They are perfect choices, I will book them and also what do you want to do for Valentines Day? Shall we go away or stay here?

"Well we are going on honeymoon in August and we are away in May, so lets just have a day together here, its on a Sunday after all" replied Amy

"You got it, I will make arrangements to spoil you like you deserve to be spoiled" said Stefan

"I don't need spoiling Stefan but it's very sweet of you"

"You will be spoiled Amy, there is no doubts about that" said Stefan giving her a kiss

"Well if you insist" replied Amy stroking his face and chest

The next month was busy for Amy, she made tentative plans for future addiction studies and once February arrived she sent off her online application for a permanent Visa along with the statement from the University, she and Maria also took frequent trips to bridal stores to look for the perfect wedding dress but nothing stuck out for Amy, they also designed their own wedding invitations and sent them to their friends and family and they started searching for houses to buy in the Majorna area but they couldn't find anything

On Valentines Day, Stefan left Amy in bed while he organised breakfast for them, he came back to the bedroom with two plates of heart shaped toast with heart shaped eggs on them and two glasses of orange juice

"Eat up and then we can exchange gifts" said Stefan passing her the food

"Thank you"

They ate the food quickly, both of them eager to exchange gifts

"So your gift that I have got you is something you will need to do today" said Amy passing him an envelope

Stefan opened the envelope and found two tickets for that days Gothenburg match which kicked off at 2pm

"Are you coming with me?

"No Mattie is, I am going to cook for us for your return" replied Amy

"Well this is a surprise thank you" said Stefan pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her deeply and lovingly

"I would like to just stay here and kiss you but let me just get your gift"

Stefan extracting himself from Amy and collected something from his wardrobe, whatever it was appeared to be attached to a hanger but it was wrapped in heart shaped wrapping paper

"What is it?

"Open it and see"

Amy unwrapped it quickly and found a red sweetheart neck knee length dress, she checked the size and it was the correct one

"Its beautiful, thank you, I will wear that for our dinner date"

"You do that" replied Stefan happy that his gift was right

They eventually got up and showered together, as the game was kicking off early, Stefan dressed in his Gothenburg football shirt and left the apartment once Mattie buzzed for him

Amy set about organising the meal, she had planned to do a three course meal for Stefan, the dessert was an easy choice as she went for strawberries and whipped cream, she had been on the internet to check recipes and made miniature heart shaped pizzas and then for the main meal had made chicken wrapped in bacon, it was a dish that Stefan liked a lot, once the meal was cooking, she set about having a long bath with her oils and put a little make up on and then the dress, she realised how much good taste Stefan had with choosing the dress then went back to the kitchen, she then received a text from Sheldon which she didn't respond to as his was the usual nonsense about wanting her back

Amy turned out the lights and closed the blinds, lit candles around the room and had two roses in a vase in the middle of the table, she had purchased a couple of bottles of champagne and she checked the internet to see the football score, it boded well that Gothenburg had won and pretty soon Stefan arrived home, he was wearing a suit that he hadn't gone out in which surprised Amy

"I got changed at Matties house, I wanted to look good for you"

"Well that was a good choice, you look very handsome" replied Amy taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen, she had started to pour him a glass of champagne

"It all smells nice although you certainly look good enough to eat" said Stefan grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a kiss, he pressed her up against the side and held her face as the kissing continued

"Stefan" moaned Amy

"Yes my dear?

"Food I don't want it to burn"

Stefan let her go and she checked the starter which was ready and took it out of the oven to rest, Amy passed him a glass of champagne and plated up the mini pizzas and they sat at the table feeding each other in between kisses, they then had Stefan's favourite meal of chicken wrapped in bacon and while they let their stomachs recover, they moved back to the sofa with the champagne, Amy sat on Stefan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as they spent time kissing and fondling each other

"You know I love you Amy and I am so happy we are getting married"

"I love you too Stefan and thank you for asking me to marry you!

"There were no doubts that I would" replied Stefan as they kissed again

"Are you ready for dessert? Asked Amy

"I already have it and its delicious" replied Stefan smiling at her

"Um, I know we don't keep secrets from each other and I wanted to show you this message Sheldon sent me" said Amy reaching for her phone

"Ignore him, there is nothing he can do to ruin us" said Stefan pulling Amy back into his arms

"You are correct of course, come lets have dessert" said Amy

Amy climbed off him and walked to the kitchen, Stefan grabbed her from behind and cuddled her while she walked, she was tempted to just take him to the bedroom but he held her while she organised the dessert and they sat at the table feeding each other and making the most of the time they had left for the day

When Amy applied for her permanent visa she was informed that it would only take 2-3 weeks to be finalised but it wasn't until the end of March that she finally heard, she was at work when she received a letter, seeing from the address that it was her answer she became immediately nervous about what it said she went next door to Maria's office

"Can you open this please, I don't want to" Amy practically threw the envelope at her

"What is it?

"My Visa result"

"Well if it's taken this long then you have probably been granted permanent residency, usually if you are rejected you would of heard quickly, go on open it" said Maria passing her the envelope back

"Alright can you call Stefan?

"Sure" Maria did that and Stefan arrived less than two minutes later having run from the languages department

"Well? Asked Stefan on entering the office

"I wanted you to be here when I open it" said Amy

Stefan saw how nervous she was and gave her a hug as she fiddled with the letter, eventually she opened it and broke into a wide grin and fist pumped the air

"It's been accepted and they say its due in part to the outstanding contribution I have made to this department, thank you Maria" said Amy giving her a hug

"Your welcome" replied Maria as President Svensson came into the room clutching a bottle of champagne and a similar envelope to the one Amy had

"Good I am glad I caught you all, I just received your good news, I think this calls for a celebration" said Svensson shaking Amy's hand and pouring the drink into the glasses that Maria produced from her drawer

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**This chapter will jump ahead in time as the wedding approaches**_

Now that Amy had her permanent visa, she and Stefan upped the search for a new house, the weekend following her permanent visa approval, Stefan put the apartment on the market and on the same day it went on the market they went to view three different houses that they had seen and liked on the internet, they discounted the first two for various reasons and the last one was on the same road as Maria's and had been newly decorated

"What do you think? Asked Stefan as they stood outside looking at the three storey blue painted house with attached double garage with rooms above it

"It's very pretty and it's convenient for work and for visiting Maria's house, let's go in"

Stefan had been given the key by the realtor and they entered the house, there was a spacious entrance hall with stairs going up directly in front of them and the kitchen to the right of the entrance, they went through and saw how spacious it was, Amy liked the central island and the dining room which was attached to it which led out to a large garden, they walked back through the kitchen across the hall to the lounge which was as spacious as the kitchen was, then they went up to the next two floors, on the first floor was three bedrooms and a bathroom, all the rooms were a good size and then on the top floor was the master bedroom suite, complete with bathroom and two smaller rooms

"We could use these rooms as our dressing rooms, they have wardrobes in the bedroom but we can have his and hers ones in here" suggested Amy

"Good idea, also the realtor says the current owners have converted the rooms above the garage into two offices, which will be useful"

They walked back down the stairs and through the door that led off the kitchen, this connected the garages to the houses, they had a surprise when they noticed a staircase going down as well as up

"This wasn't in the viewing particulars was it? Asked Amy as they ventured down

"No maybe it wasn't forgotten about, easily done I guess" replied Stefan

They reached the bottom and what they found down there was a fully fitted out games room complete with pool table and bar area and next to that was a darkened cinema room

"This is the perfect house, I want it" said Amy instantly

"It has everything we need and we can afford it with our joint deposits" replied Stefan

"Let's go and make an offer and see what they say" said Amy excitedly

By the time they reached the realtors office, 10 minutes later they had decided they really did want it, the realtor was also selling Stefan's apartment and had good news for them

"As you know there was viewings this afternoon and we have an asking price offer, are you going to accept?

"Yes as long as our offer for the house we just viewed is accepted" replied Stefan

"Luckily they have already moved out so you could move in once everything is completed, are you making full offer?

"Yes"

"Ok, I will call the owners now and offer them full asking price"

The realtor spent a few minutes making calls, Amy couldn't understand anything that was being said as it was in Swedish that she hadn't learnt yet but from Stefan managed to translate that it appeared to be good news

"Your offer has been accepted and I have just informed the buyer for your apartment that the bid also has been accepted, congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Presumably you have a deposit for the house?

"Yes" replied Stefan passing over bank details

"Excellent, once the sale has been completed you will be informed immediately, I don't anticipate any problems"

Stefan and Amy returned to the their flat excited about the future and making plans

"You know we could make a start packing up, it might only be a week or two by the time we move in" said Amy as they relaxed on the sofa

"Packing is boring" replied Stefan

"I should tell my mother, she can stay with us during the wedding, I should book hotel rooms for everybody else as well, unless we have some of them stay here?

"We are not having Sheldon stay here I know that much" replied Stefan

"Just my mother then, everybody else can stay at the hotel opposite the university" replied Amy

A week later they heard from the realtor that everything was complete and the following weekend with help from Maria and Roberto they moved into their new house and had a small party to celebrate and as they saw the last guest out, Stefan and Amy were slightly tipsy but very much in love and happy at their new house

They spent the next few weeks decorating and organising the house to their needs, they kept the offices as they were and bought extra furniture for the spare rooms and in May, they went to LA for Raj and Emily's wedding celebration party, they had got married in India, Amy and Stefan arrived in LA the day before the party and Amy took Stefan to her apartment in Glendale, she saw the landlord and let him know she wouldn't be taking it back and with his permission removed the few items she had left and took them to her storage unit

"What are you going to do with all this stuff? Asked Stefan

"We don't need any of it in Sweden so I think I will just give it to charity and also there is something I need to give back to Sheldon" said Amy picking up a velvet bag

"What's that?

"Sheldon bought me a tiara as an apology for something but I don't think its appropriate to keep it anymore, I am going to Caltech now to see President Siebert so I can give it back then"

"You want me to come with you?

"Yes please, I will ask my mother to organise the charity, I won't have enough time" replied Amy as they locked up and drove to Caltech

Amy suddenly found herself nervous entering her previous workplace but she went to see Siebert who was pleased to see her and congratulated her on her forthcoming wedding and wished her luck in Sweden

"Shall we go and see Elena? She might have more news, Leonard already told me what office she works in" suggested Amy

"Sure why not"

They walked to the physics department and Amy found Elena's office but there was voices coming from within, the door was open slightly but Amy stopped to listen

"Come on Sheldon just tell me what you are planning? You can trust me"

"Elena I don't know if I should tell anybody, what I have planned is going to break Amy's heart and then she really will coming running back to me" replied Sheldon smugly Amy thought

"You seriously think she is going to dump Stefan at the altar and come running back to you? That is not possible, she isn't interested in you anymore" said Elena

"She will be" replied Sheldon

Amy pretended she hadn't heard anything as she still wanted Sheldon to come to the wedding and do whatever it was he was planning, she breezed into the office

"Hello you two" said Amy

Sheldon whipped round at Amy's voice and she noted that he went white with shock

"Amy what are you doing here?

"Well we are going to Raj and Emily's party tomorrow and I have just given up my apartment in Glendale" replied Amy as Stefan put his arm around her protectively

"I meant why here?

"I came to see Elena actually and also I wanted to see you briefly, can we go to your office? Stefan will stay and talk to Elena" replied Amy

"Sure" replied Sheldon

Amy followed him down the corridor and once they were inside, Amy reached into her bag for the velvet pouch

"I wanted to return this to you, it's not right to keep gifts as valuable as this when we are no longer together" said Amy passing the pouch over

"Amy why are you doing this?

"Doing what?

"Returning expensive gifts and marrying Stefan, he is not right for you"

"We have been over this Sheldon, I will see you at the party tomorrow" replied Amy leaving the room as quickly as possible and going back to Elena's office

"Now then, Elena you have been avoiding my calls, are you still coming to the wedding? Asked Amy

""If you would like me too yes" replied Elena

"Excellent, I will book you all into hotel rooms and we will probably have a pre wedding party at our new house" replied Amy

"I heard the conversation you and Sheldon were having, thanks for still trying though"

"I know and he keeps saying that it will destroy you both, even Penny can't get anything out of him"

"He's only going to make himself look stupid because Stefan and I are unbreakable" replied Amy

"I know, I am going to lunch if you would like to join me?

"Sure" replied Amy

They walked to the canteen and after getting their food joined Leonard and Howard and they chatted happily until Sheldon came in, he hovered by their table with his food tray before storming off again

"For somebody who wants me back, he's doing a lot of avoidance" commented Amy

"If I could get hold of his laptop I could hack whatever it is he is looking at but its impossible, he's even got a new one just to play games with us all" said Howard

"I know everybody is trying to find out and I am grateful but I think now we just leave it"

"If you are sure, are you coming to our new house tonight? Asked Howard

"No because we are going back two days after the party, I also need to spend some time with my mom, thank you though" replied Amy

"No problem"

The next day Stefan and Amy arrived at Raj and Emily's new house, they had recently bought it and it had a large open air swimming pool and hot tub, the party was being fully catered for, but Amy had bought gifts for them as well

"Congratulations on your wedding" said Amy passing them several bottles of Swedish wine as Raj let them in

"Thank you" replied Raj as Emily joined him wearing a colourful Sari

"I know its funny but it's what I agreed to get married in"

"You look gorgeous in it, don't worry" smiled Amy

"Thanks, I guess we all do things outside our comfort zone for the men we love, just look at you two getting married at a football club" replied Emily

"I know and the way I see it is that it's a special day for both of us and why not make it even more great if its somewhere Stefan loves you know"

"I do and your dress is also lovely" replied Emily

"Come through to the garden, we have caterers and all the food is out there, you brought your swimming costumes I assume? Asked Raj

"Of course, is anybody else here?

"Yes, you two are the last" replied Raj

Amy and Stefan followed Raj to the swimming pool where most people were already in and taking sips of champagne and some people were dancing to the music

"Hello everybody" said Amy waving at them

"Hey Ames, come join us" said Penny climbing out of the pool and giving her a hug

"We will do shortly" replied Amy smiling at her and avoiding the glare of Sheldon who was sitting with Leonard and Howard

"Sheldon told us you returned the tiara, he was so angry last night" said Penny

"Well it's not appropriate to keep and I certainly don't need any reminders of our relationship" replied Amy

"Now that everybody is here, I just want to thank you all for coming, we did record the entire wedding if anybody would like to watch it, or we can just give you a DVD and you can watch it in your own time"

"How long is it? Asked Stefan

"Well the celebrations and everything that goes with it, lasted a week but we have the edited highlights that we cut down to three hours" replied Raj

"I think copies will be good" replied Amy

"You got it, now please help yourself to any food, the caterers will be finished shortly and they will leave"

Amy and Stefan went back in to change and instead of going to the pool, they went to the hot tub and sipped their champagne in between kisses

"You know apart from Sheldon glaring at us, it seems to be a good party so far" commented Stefan as they cuddled together

"Well there is nothing we can do about him and I am certainly not going to enjoy the love of my fiancée just to avoid his glares" replied Amy wrapping her legs around his waist

"If I haven't said it before then I really can't wait to marry you Amy, you are perfect for me" said Stefan

"You are perfect for me as well and I love you so much" replied Amy giving him a kiss that went on for some time

"Come on lets dance, everybody else seems to be" said Stefan a bit later

They climbed out of the pool and still in their swimsuits, danced around the grass and avoiding bumping into people and then went and sat down at a nearby table to eat

"So Ames have you got your wedding dress yet? Asked Penny joining them

"No but next weekend I will be looking, I have your sizes for bridesmaids outfits so I will look for those as well and send you pictures"

"Sure that works" replied Penny as |Sheldon approached the table

"Well well well, if it isn't the happy couple" slurred Sheldon clearly drunk and hovering far too close to Amy for her liking

"Sheldon just stop it, you are showing yourself up" said Penny

"No that will be the Swedish idiot that Amy is going to marry, you mark my words Amy, you won't be marrying him" said Sheldon swaying slightly and taking a sip from whatever it was he was drinking

"Sheldon as I have told you before, Stefan and I are getting married whether you like it or not"

"Not when I tell you he has a secret" slurred Sheldon again before clapping his hand over his mouth and almost falling on top of Amy

"What secret? What the hell are you talking about? Asked Amy as Stefan jumped up and guided Sheldon to a seat

"It's a secret I can't tell you yet" said Sheldon wagging his finger at her

"I don't have any secrets Amy, you know everything about me, you do believe me don't you? Asked Stefan

"Of course, this is just Sheldon trying to break us up but it's not working"

"Oh it will work, trust me and I will get you back Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon before he jumped up and vomited in the rose bushes behind the table

"Maybe I should take him home" said Leonard

"No I want to stay and tell these two how they are not getting married" said Sheldon avoiding Leonard's arm as he tried to guide him to the house

"Sheldon there is no secret, just leave them alone"

"No there is and I will expose it at the right time"

"Then you are uninvited from the wedding" said Amy firmly

"You can do that but I have invitation remember, I will show up anyway"

"Then go ahead, you still wont stop the wedding, I promise you that Sheldon" replied Amy before Leonard dragged him inside

"Amy I promise you I have no secrets, you can do a background search on me if you like" said Stefan who was starting to look scared

"Stefan I believe you, you see the lengths he is going to break us, not gonna work, now come here" replied Amy sitting on his lap and kissing him

"You really do believe me don't you?

"Of course, I trust you with my life, come on lets enjoy the rest of the party" replied Amy

_**Stefan and Amy **_returned to Gothenburg and the following weekend with help from Maria and Ingrid managed to find the perfect wedding dress, she also found bridesmaid and page boy outfits and the store promised to keep them until nearer the wedding in case of adjustments needing to be done

Throughout the next few months, Amy and Stefan visited the football club to finalise the wedding details and towards the end of July, their friends joined them and came to the house for a pre wedding party, they decided to forgo a stag and hen night, Sheldon had also come to Sweden but Amy and Stefan hadn't seen him, he had told Penny that he was busy and that "he had things to do"

Amy had collected her wedding dress and other outfits and stored them at Maria's and the day before the wedding, she took Penny and Bernadette there to try the dresses on and they fitted perfectly, Amy's dress was her own style as it had a sweetheart neckline and a flowing trail at the bottom, Stefan had brought her a brand new tiara to wear and a bracelet, they had chosen wedding rings and the night before the wedding, tefan stayed at his friend Mattie's house, Leonard, Raj and Howard had been invited to the house as well for drinks

"You know I am feeling nervous about what Sheldon is planning tomorrow and it doesn't help that he hasn't even been seen since he got here" said Amy as the girls all joined her for the evening

"We haven't seen him either, he checked into his room and then went out the next day and that was that" replied Penny

"Don't be nervous, if anything we will rugby tackle him out of the room" said Bernadette

"That would be funny" replied Amy smiling

"Are you having the wedding filmed? Asked Emily

"Oh yes, it wont be as grand as your one though" replied Amy

"I think your wedding will be perfect" replied Emily

"It will be despite a giant baby trying to destroy it" added Penny

"Anyway let's drink to the bride" said Bernadette raising her glass

"To Amy" chorused the girls

The next morning Amy woke up feeling fresh, she hadn't drunk a lot the night before and she also received a text from Stefan which pleased her even more, she had a long relaxing bath and was soon joined by her bridesmaids and pageboys, they all helped with her make up and then with her dress

"Amy you look perfect" said her mother who was walking her down the aisle

"Thank you, now there is just one more thing to do" said Amy reaching for her gold tiara

"Even more so" added Penny

The bridesmaids were in a light pink dresses and the pageboys in grey suits with pink ties, Amy thought Pedro and Rocco looked very cute

"Amy what sort of transport are you having? Asked Bernadette who was looking out the window

"Stefan didn't say only that it was a surprise"

"Then I think that surprise has just turned up" replied Bernadette giggling

Amy went to the window and found a coach decorated in the colours of Gothenburg football club and a get married sign painted on the side

"Its perfect and it is a surprise, come on lets go" said Amy

The journey to the club was very quick and Amy was greeted by the registrar who took her details and then asked her to wait while she went into the room, Amy had also ordered a string quartet to play "The way you look tonight" and as that started she took a deep breath and walked into the room, the room was decorated with football regalia and Amy thought it looked perfect, Stefan turned and grinned at his bride to be as she approached him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek when she joined him and also nodded with approval at the dress, Amy looked around and noticed everybody was there except for Sheldon, she was starting to think that he wasn't going to ruin the day after all

"Now then I am delighted to oversee the wedding of Stefan Holmberg and Amy Farrah Fowler, I am of course obliged to ask if there is anybody here present who objects to this marriage to speak now or forever hold your peace" said the registrar

There was silence for a moment and then the noise of a door opening and Sheldon appearing

"I object to this wedding and I have the evidence to show why it cannot take place" said Sheldon

Amy felt Stefan stiffen next to her, she held him back as Sheldon walked forwards and everybody looked at him, Penny just looked like she wanted to deck him

"Why do you object and who are you? Asked the registrar

"I am Dr Sheldon Cooper and Amy is legally mine" said Sheldon shoving a thick document into Amy's hands which she recognised

"Sheldon the relationship agreement is null and void, this is pointless"

"Not pointless at all actually, you see I never signed the termination notice"

"So what, I still gave you plenty of notice as required, the fact that you chose not to read in the required time is not my fault"

"May I look at this please? Asked the registrar, Amy passed it over and shook her head sadly at Sheldon's pathetic attempt

"Did you get this approved by a lawyer?

"No but" started Sheldon

"Then I agree with Ms Fowler here, it is null and void"

"Also Sheldon if it was a legal document then it would only be valid in the state of California, maybe you should read your own small print" replied Amy shoving the document back to Sheldon and turning around to face the registrar

"The wedding is going ahead, please continue" said Amy hoping Sheldon would get the message

"I'm not done" said Sheldon loudly

"Oh I think you are, just go" said Amy not even turning round

"There is something Stefan has been hiding from you and that something is about to be revealed"

"Sheldon this again, just give it up"

"Did you know Stefan has a child that he refuses to acknowledge" said Sheldon loudly making everybody gasp

"Amy this is not true, I don't have a child" said Stefan who was looking panicky and shocked

"I beg to differ, I present to you one of your former girlfriends" said Sheldon walking to the door and opening it

A tall blonde woman appeared with a small child behind her and as they walked towards Amy and Stefan, Amy saw the child was the spitting image of Stefan and when she turned to Stefan he had fainted in Mattie's arms

_**To find out if they get married next chapter up soon**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

Amy reached down to Stefan who was lying on the floor and fanned his face, Stefan came round and looked confused, the registrar passed him some water to drink after Amy helped him to sit up

"What's going on?

"We were getting married but Sheldon is doing his best to destroy it" replied Amy glaring at Sheldon who was looking smug

"Why are you here Magda? Asked Stefan noticing the woman

"This is your son, you should meet him" replied Magda indicating the small boy

"How old is he?

"He is 8 and his name is Luka" replied Magda before reverting to Swedish and having a quick conversation that Amy couldn't understand, Stefan ended the conversation and turned to the registrar

"Can you give me a moment please"

"Sure"

"Amy its true that the boy is mine but what Magda just told me is that she didn't know she was pregnant until after we broke up, I haven't seen her since then and she just told me Sheldon paid her to say that I refused to acknowledge the boy"

"I believe you, now Sheldon what cant you get into your head, that from the moment I finished with you that I was never going to take you back?

"But you belong to me, you know that" pleaded Sheldon

"You are pathetic you really are Sheldon, we broke up two years ago and you pay a woman to do this?

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and that I could get you back"

Amy thought he had never looked more stupid as now

"The wedding is going ahead, I told you nothing would stop it, one moment please"

Amy took Sheldon's arm and guided him out of the room and asked one of the security guys to remove him, which he did but not without Sheldon shouting in defiance of being dragged away

"Amy are you ok? Asked Penny who had followed her out

"Of course, come on I have a wedding to finish"

"You are amazing and so calm, what are you going to do about the kid?

"Well I will encourage Stefan to spend time with him if that is what he wants" replied Amy as they went back into the room

"Are we going ahead with the wedding? Asked Stefan who was slumped in a chair looking pale and being patted on the back by Mattie

"Of course and Magda, you and I will speak later" said Amy turning to Magda who was looking guilty

"Now then after that drama, we can continue with the wedding" said the Registrar looking nervous

Amy and Stefan said their vows together before the registrar asked who had the rings, Mattie passed the wedding rings over and the registrar began

"Amy please repeat after me" The registrar said the words and Amy repeated them

"I Amy take thee Stefan to be my lawful wedded husband, as a sign of my love and my knowledge that in marrying you I become much more than I am, I give you this ring with a promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you for all the days of my life" Amy slipped the ring on to Stefan's finger then looked into his eyes as he beamed at her

"Now Stefan please repeat after me"

"I Stefan, take thee Amy to be my lawfully wedded wife, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, may it encircle your finger always, as my love will forever be in your heart" Stefan slipped the ring onto Amy's finger and they turned to the register

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Amy and Stefan kissed for so long that the registrar thought they would never stop, but eventually they did and they signed the marriage certificate and Howard and Raj also signed as their witnesses and they turned to walk back down the aisle

They had been given special permission to have the official wedding pictures taken on the pitch and once that was done they made their way to the function room for their official wedding reception, although not before Stefan and Amy spoke to Magda, Maria had taken Luka off to the party to give them space

"Why did you accept money from Sheldon and how did he even find you? Asked Amy

"He told me he had been looking into Stefan's background and was searching the internet and Facebook and Twitter for pictures, there was an old one of him and me on my Facebook page and he contacted me and explained what was going on, I am really sorry for agreeing to it and Stefan you don't have to play any part in Luka's life, I am married now anyway and Luka has grown up knowing my husband as his father"

"I'm sorry but I cannot walk away from my responsibilities, do you want me to be involved?

"Of course, my husband doesn't know about any of this so please don't tell him"

"Where do you live now?

"Stockholm, I moved there when I was pregnant"

"You do know if you had told me at the time I would have supported you, just because we broke up doesn't mean you couldn't have told me"

"I know and I am sorry, look here is my number, contact me and we can make arrangements to meet up" said Magda passing a piece of paper over

"But why did you accept money from Sheldon? Asked Amy

"He seemed desperate and maybe I was just greedy, I am so sorry but you still got married though so that's good"

"We knew that Sheldon was planning something and we continually told him nothing would stop the wedding but he was determined to stop it"

"He must really love you"

"No he is obsessed more like" replied Amy shaking her head and then explaining the full story

Magda and Luka were encouraged to stay for the reception and as Amy and Stefan waited in the room next to the function room Penny asked if they were ok

"Of course, never better"

"I just went to speak to Sheldon, I called his mother as well and she was shocked, Roberto has taken Sheldon back to the hotel to pack and will take him to the airport and is going to get him on the next plane home, we thought that was best"

"Yes I agree, you know when I ended things, I really hoped we could be friends but how you can be friends with somebody who will do anything to hurt you?

"You can't, Mary said she would fly to LA and meet Sheldon there, who knows what is going to happen now" pondered Penny

"Well this is mine and Stefan's wedding day, now please let everybody know we are ready for our grand entrance" replied Amy giving Penny a hug

Amy and Stefan were finally left alone and they hugged for a few minutes and shared a kiss

"You know we should get unbreakable engraved on our wedding rings" chuckled Amy

"We should, you know it was so hard to keep my temper with Sheldon, he is completely mad"

"I know but let's forget about him now, hubby!

"Come here" said Stefan pulling her closer and giving her a lingering kiss

They were interrupted by his best man Mattie

"The room is ready for you now" said Mattie before going back

"Come on then, lets go" said Amy

Amy took Stefan's hand and walked to the function room, they were greeted by cheers from everybody as they walked in and the cheers continued once they arrived at their table, Stefan gave his speech

"I want to thank everybody for coming to our wedding and to Amy for organising such a perfect venue, its been fabulous even with the revelation that I now have a child and that somebody tried to sabotage the wedding, Amy I am so lucky to have met you and I am so happy that you agreed to marry me, I love you very much" said Stefan raising his glass to the room and pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her, Amy blushed as the room wolf whistled at her

There were more speeches from Mattie and even Amy's mom who said she was proud of her daughter and they all enjoyed the three course meal before they were called to the floor for their first dance

"The first song of the evening is for the happy couple" said the DJ as Stefan and Amy's song came on, it was their now favourite song "Roberta Flacks, Tonight I celebrate my love for you"

"You know I was in shock when Sheldon said I had a kid" said Stefan as they danced together

"Shhh tonight is just about us, forget everything else" said Amy silencing him with a kiss

They stayed dancing and kissing for some time and eventually rejoined their table looking happy and very much in love, Amy noticed Penny was on her phone a lot

"You ok?

"Yes, I know you don't want to hear about Sheldon but Roberto has just put him on the plane and he is going with him to London, Maria has a good husband there"

"She really does and I'm surprised Sheldon even allowed Roberto to go with him"

"Well it was Maria's suggestion, Roberto agreed" replied Penny as Maria joined them

"Amy if I haven't said it before then welcome to the family and well done for being so composed at the wedding ceremony"

"Thank you and are you ok with Roberto being gone?

"Of course, he's very persuasive man, once Sheldon is on the plane to LA he will come back, it's not a problem" replied Maria

Stefan and Amy spent the remainder of the evening dancing and chatting with their friends and at midnight the DJ announced that the happy couple were leaving and Amy remembered to throw her bouquet and they left the room waving to their friends and were transported back to their house which would be empty for the evening

"I do believe as your husband I need to carry you over the threshold" said Stefan picking Amy up with ease

"Masterful, I like"

"Well you will get more of the masterful me very shortly" replied Stefan giving her a kiss as he walked in the door with her in his arms

Stefan put Amy down and they went to the kitchen to pour two glasses of champagne and then clinked glasses

"Thank you for marrying me, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" said Stefan

"Same here" replied Amy as they fell into each others arms kissing and they went up to their room to consummate their marriage

_**Now this could be the end or I could continue, I haven't decided yet**_

_**But in any case, I would like to thank everybody for reviewing and following**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**By popular demand I will do a two chapter final**_

The day after Amy and Stefan got married, they slept in quite late and Stefan was the first to wake up still in Amy's arms after an excellent night of love making, he kissed Amy awake and played with her erect nipples

"Good morning Mrs Holmberg" said Stefan grinning at her

"Morning to you hubby, talking of Mrs Holmberg, I will be that in my personal life but I am still known as Dr Fowler professionally so I will just stick to that"

"Or we could double hyphen" suggested Stefan

"Oh I do like that, imagine, Dr Amy Farrah Holmberg Fowler and Dr Stefan Holnberg-Fowler"

"I like that and if you are using your middle name for everything then maybe I should as well" suggested Stefan

"What is your middle name? I can't believe I don't even know that"

"Its Peter, names after my paternal great grandfather who was English" replied Stefan

"Interesting, you know last night was amazing"

"It was and maybe we can repeat it again" suggested Stefan pulling Amy even closer and kissing her again, they entwined their legs around each others and Amy could feel Stefan's erection pressing against her belly

"We could but there is something else we need to do"

"What's that?

"Luka and Magda, we need to get them over here and talk about the future, they are going back to Stockholm tomorrow so it's a good opportunity, also as my mom and friends are going back to LA tomorrow, we can ask them to come over tonight"

"You might be right, I will call them to come over"

A couple of hours later after showering and dressing, they greeted Magda who had arrived alone

"Ok before you say anything, I told my husband everything, he was extremely angry with me"

"What did he do? Asked Amy

"He wants me to pay the money back or at least give the money to charity, he is at the hotel now and he would like to meet you Stefan"

"Call him then, I just want to make arrangements and hopefully not step on peoples toes" replied Stefan

"He has Luka with him if that's ok?

"Yes, just call him"

15 minutes later Luka and Henrik, Magdas husband arrived, the atmosphere was tense for a moment but Henrik put Stefan's mind at ease

"I am sorry for my wife's stupidness, she told me everything this morning and I flew here immediately and also am sorry that you had to have a disruptive ceremony"

"Its fine, we got married and I have gained a son, are you sure you don't mind me playing a part in his life?

"Of course not, I may have raised him since he was 1 but I understand how these things work"

"Do you have more children? Asked Stefan

"Yes we have two girls, they are with my parents at the moment" replied Magda

"Can I make a suggestion? Asked Amy

"Go ahead" replied Stefan

"We are going to Stockholm as part of our honeymoon, we could always spend time with Luka whilst we are there and you can ease your way into his life"

"You would do that for me on our honeymoon? Asked Stefan amazed

"Yes, we have the rest of our lives to enjoy holidays and I want you to bond with Luka"

"As long as Henrik and Magda don't mind me intruding"

"Of course not, Stefan I am sorry I didn't tell you before but we only went out for three months and it wasn't the romance of the century after all"

"Stop apologising, now Amy suggested earlier that I see Luka once a month to start with and bring him here for a long weekend so he can get used to me, what do you think?

"Well I agree but if Luka is not happy then we stop, why don't you spend some time playing with him now? Asked Magda

"You are correct of course, we have a games room downstairs" Stefan switched to Swedish to talk to Luka and Luka took his hand and went downstairs with him to bond

"Amy you are very understanding" commented Henrik once they had gone

"Well it would be different if Magda had turned up with a baby, there definitely wouldn't of been a wedding then" replied Amy wryly

"Sheldon was very persuasive, he kept insisting that you and he belonged together and I fell for it"

"Forget about it, what's done is done, I have to call my mom and friends as they are leaving for LA tomorrow, please stay though and also Stefan's sister Maria will be here as well"

"If you are sure"

"Yes totally, I want Stefan to bond with Luka and maybe I will in time as well" replied Amy collecting her phone and sending texts to people to come over

Maria, Roberto and the children were the first to arrive, Roberto had only just arrived back from London after putting Sheldon on the plane back to LA and looked exhausted

"I know I shouldn't care about Sheldon but how did he seem on the plane? Asked Amy

"He was very quiet, almost in shock which is probably why he allowed me to take him so far, I also spoke to his mother, she was very concerned, he should be landing soon I guess"

"You are a star though, thank you for helping out like that" replied Amy giving Roberto a hug

"Your welcome"

Amy's mom, Penny and the rest of their friends arrived not long afterwards and Penny told Amy she had spoken to Mary

"She met him at the airport and has taken him back to his apartment, she's going to speak to him but she said she would also like to speak to you at some point Amy"

"Fine but it can wait until tomorrow, today is about thanking you all for coming and celebrating our marriage together and Stefan bonding with Luka" replied Amy as Stefan and Luka came into the kitchen

"How did it go? Asked Amy when Stefan gave her a kiss

"Really well, he beat me at pool a couple of times, look Magda I know he calls Henrik dad and that's fine, I don't want get in the way of that, I have no problems if he wants to just call me Stefan"

"Maybe in time he will call you dad, look this isn't going to be an easy situation but we will just have to deal with it as best we can" replied Henrik who seemed remarkably calm despite having his stepson's father suddenly appearing on the scene

Magda, Henrik and Luka had to go but they exchanged addresses with Stefan and arranged for Amy and Stefan to go to their house in Stockholm once they were there, Stefan went out to their car to see them off while Amy stayed with her friends

"Amy you really are a saint, giving up your honeymoon for your husbands long lost son" commented Penny

"I wouldn't say I am a saint, just making the best of a difficult situation, Stefan is owning up to his responsibilities and that is part of why I love him" replied Amy as Penny's phone beeped

"Its Mary, she has put Sheldon to bed and will call you on Skype soon, she also said she would speak to Sheldon properly after his sleep as he wasn't in the mood for speaking about anything"

"Fine, I don't know what I am supposed to do or say though" replied Amy as Stefan came back in

"Just listen to her, you made your decision and it's not your fault that Sheldon couldn't let go" said Penny

"Our flights are at 10am so we better be getting back to the hotel to pack, thanks for inviting us to the wedding Amy" said Bernadette giving her a hug

"Thank you all for coming and for being part of the wedding" replied Amy smiling at her friends

Taxis were called and there were a few tearful goodbyes and Stefan and Amy were left alone

"I'm kind of dreading what Mary has to say, I hope I don't get the blame for all of this" wondered Amy as she set her laptop up ready

"None of this is your fault remember that Amy" replied Stefan pulling Amy into his arms and hugging her

"Thank you" replied Amu smiling at him as Stefan's phone beeped, he checked it

"Magda has sent a picture of Luka for me to keep on the phone" Stefan started to look emotional as the reality of having a son finally hit him

"You will be a great father remember that, it might take a bit of time but I know you will be"

"Your faith in me is astounding and that's why I love you" replied Stefan and as they shared a kiss, Amy's Skype started to ring

"Ok, here goes" said Amy taking a deep breath


	30. Chapter 30

_**Continuing from previous chapter**_

Amy clicked on answer and Mary's face appeared on the screen

"Hi Mary, sorry to talk at a difficult time"

"Hello Amy, I just wanted to apologise for my sons actions, I still can't believe he planned all of this, are you and Stefan ok?

"Yes, Stefan is getting used to the idea that he has a son and they spent some time together today and the boys mother has confessed everything to her husband who understandably was angry with her but accepting of Stefan"

"Do you know how much money was paid to her?

"No I didn't ask but she is being encouraged by her husband to either send the money back or give it to charity, how is Sheldon?

"Sleeping but I will be talking to him properly later on, I think he has some apologies to make to you and Stefan as well, Penny tells me you all knew he was planning something, why did nobody tell me?

"Well he hinted in May that he had a secret but he wouldn't tell us and then when I uninvited him, he said he would turn up anyway, there was nothing I could say to get through to him that I didn't want him back"

"I know and when he stayed with his Meemaw that's all he spoke about"

"But I made it clear to Sheldon from the moment I ended things that there was no going back and I just don't understand why he couldn't accept it, I know he hates change but this is taking things a little too far"

"I know and I don't blame you for my son's behaviour, apart from the shock of Stefan having a son, how was the wedding?

"It was pretty much perfect, thank you for asking"

"Your welcome, I will get Sheldon to Skype you tomorrow, are you not on honeymoon yet?

"Yes we are going in two days time, so tomorrow will suit" replied Amy

"Ok goodbye Amy" said Mary signing off

"See that wasn't so bad was it" said Stefan rejoining her

"No I guess not, come on lets go downstairs and see I can't beat you at pool" said Amy closing her laptop

"You got it, but like most things I will likely beat you" replied Stefan leaning over to Amy and tickling her, they rolled onto the floor with Stefan still tickling her and kissing for some time

"Or we could just stay here" suggested Amy reaching into his pants

"My dear woman you are minx" groaned Stefan as he picked her up and took her to their room

_**Meanwhile in Pasadena**_, Mary had made Sheldon's favourite meal of spaghetti with little pieces of hot dogs cut up, she wasn't sure if it would cheer him up but it was at least comfort food, it had almost finished when Sheldon appeared looking exhausted and pale

"Shelly my darlin, come sit down" said Mary leading him to the sofa

"I know you want explanations but right now everything is so muddled"

"Its fine, I have spoken to Amy on Skype as well"

"You did? What did she say?

"That everything is ok and that Stefan and the boy spent time together today, you know Sheldon you could have made things very difficult but I guess that was your intention wasn't it"

"Well yes, I wanted to split them up and then Amy would come back to me"

"You seriously thought Amy would take you back?

"Yes but I suppose that's out of the question now"

"Amy was never going to take you back Sheldon, when she finished with you two years ago, that was it for her"

"I guess that I thought that I might have had a chance, I don't want to be without her mom, there is nobody as good as her that I would want to be with"

"What about your friend Elena?

"What about her?

"From what I've heard she likes you, maybe you could go on a date and try to move on"

"No mother you are not understanding, if I can't go out with Amy then I would rather just be by myself"

"Fine I won't push it but there are some apologies you need to make and not only to Amy and Stefan but to Magda for getting her involved, she had to tell her husband everything"

"I don't want to talk to Amy, it hurts seeing her so happy with Stefan"

"Yet you were willing to break her heart, I didn't raise you to be like this Sheldon"

"Do you think Amy hates me?

"No she doesn't hate you but it will take a long time to regain any sort of friendship from her if that is what you would like?

"Amy still wants to be friends, that is what she said all along"

"Then maybe you should have just accepted that"

Sheldon just shrugged, Mary stopped questioning him and led him to the kitchen bench and gave him his meal, she had decided to stay with him until Leonard and Penny arrived back, she wasn't going to chance leaving him on his own for now

_**Two weeks later **_Amy and Stefan returned from honeymoon, they had spent time with Luka, who at 8 years old now understood that Stefan was his real father and had taken to calling Stefan "dad" as well as Henrik "dad", Stefan had set up a maintenance plan to help Magda as he wanted to be involved as much as he could and an agreement had been made that Luka would come to Gothenburg once a month for a long weekend and that would increase if everything went well

Sheldon had also waited until they returned from honeymoon before calling Amy and Stefan to apologise, the call was not a long one but he realised that he had to let Amy go and Leonard and Penny were helping him in that, he had also started to join the group more and was slowly regaining some of his old self

_**That really is the end**_

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed**_


	31. Chapter 31

I have updated the title sypnosis for the previously unspoiled

Again I would like to thank everybody for reading and reviewing and for the comments elsewhere, I know it wasn't a Shamy love story but sometimes it's good to mix things up!


End file.
